La vida de un buen hermano mayor
by Osomatsu-Boy-256
Summary: Todomatsu aún recordaba lo que pensó cuando le anunciaron que tendría un hermanito: "Este es el inicio del fin del mundo." Y por desgracia para él, no se equivocó. No tardará en darse cuenta que cuidar de cinco niños y ser un buen hermano no era fácil. (AU edades)
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola, gente de fanfiction! Este es mi primer fic de Osomatsu-san, espero que os guste nun_

 _ **Disc** : Osomatsu-san no es mío (ya quisiera yo a esos sixtillizos 7w7), yo sólo los uso en este fic._

 _ **Advertencias** :_

 _-Este es un AU de edades inverso a lo normal. Es decir, aquí Todomatsu es el mayor de los seis y Osomatsu el más pequeño._

 _-Por lo anterior, habrá algo de OC. Un poco._

 _-PUEDE que haya yaoi si al lector le parece bien. A mí también me lo parece._

 _-Tima-chan o Tima-nii-san es un apodo de Ichimatsu que sólo usará Karamatsu._

 _-Las edades de los niños irán aumentando (obviamente). Os advertiré cuando así sea._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **La familia de Todomatsu**

 **.**

Todomatsu aún recordaba lo que pensó cuando su madre le anunció sonriente que iba a tener un hermanito: "Este es el inicio del fin del mundo."

En aquella época tenía sólo diez años y ya tenía un hermano pequeño llamado Jyushimatsu, de ocho años y que era el niño más enérgico de toda su generación. Aunque lo quería mucho y solía jugar con él todos los días, demasiadas eran las veces en las que tenía que recoger las cosas que destrozaba a su paso y esconderlas para que su madre, la bella y amable Haru, no las descubriera. Gracias a él había aprendido a mentir como ningún otro niño. Pero ¿soportar y querer a otro mocoso rompiendo cosas? No creía estar preparado para ello.

Así que, con toda la decisión que podía poner en su adorable rostro, se sentó ante su madre y le dijo:

–Mamá, dile a la cigüeña que ya somos muchos en casa.

Haru no quiso explicarle que no era tan fácil.

Varios meses después nació el pequeño Ichimatsu. En todo ese tiempo, Todomatsu se había preparado para aguantar a una bola gorda y llorona que le arrebataría toda la atención de su madre. Incluso se había puesto en la peor situación posible: ¿y si era niña? ¡Todo el mundo la trataría como una princesa y a él como a su sirviente! Debería enseñarle quién mandaba si así era.

Por suerte, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a un bebé (¡chico!) dormilón y silencioso que no daba nada que hacer.

Jyushimatsu era el más feliz con el nuevo miembro de la familia. Siempre hablaba de él y lo cuidaba con su eterna sonrisa. Hablaba de todas las cosas que harían juntos una vez que creciera un poco, pero a veces Todo creía que su hermano veía al bebé como a una mascota gorda en vez de como a un niño. De hecho, un día lo encontró moviendo una pluma muy colorida sentado frente al bebé que apenas gateaba y que lo miraba atentamente.

–¿Qué haces, Jyushimatsu? – preguntó Todomatsu sentándose a su lado.

–¡Quiero que Ichi-chan haga "pru, pru"! – exclamó el niño con una enorme sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

Todomatsu sintió una gotita caer por su sien.

–Ichimatsu no es un gato, Jyushi…

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar a medias aquella queja cuando el bebé intentó lanzarse contra la pluma del mediano mientras ronroneaba. Jyushimatsu se apartó riendo y volvió a mover la pluma frente al menor, repitiéndose la escena. Todomatsu se quedó mirando aquello impresionado y le hizo una fotografía a punto de morir de ternura.

De acuerdo, tal vez Ichimatsu sí era un gato.

Un tiempo después, cuando la novedad era que Ichi ya caminaba más o menos bien sin caerse cada dos pasos, llegó a casa Choromatsu. Verse tan rodeado de bebés no era sano para la mentalidad de Todomatsu, que estaba entrando en la adolescencia y decidió meterse en el mundo de las redes sociales. Se refugió en su nuevo iPhone y en su tablet, sobretodo en el primero.

Choro fue un bebé más llorón e intranquilo de lo que fue Ichimatsu, pero tenía la ventaja de que aprendía con mucha más rapidez. Así, mientras Jyushi solía pasar los días cuidando y divirtiendo a su hermano gatuno, Todo era el que se encargaba a regañadientes del nuevo bebé y sin quererlo le enseñaba a manejar las nuevas tecnologías. Todomatsu no notaba esto y trataba al menor como a un bebé cualquiera, entreteniéndole con dibujos infantiles que le ponía en Youtube cuando no quería estar totalmente pendiente de él.

La lección sobre como cuidar de su hermano la aprendió por las malas. Aquel día en concreto, Todo decidió dejar un momento en la trona al pequeño, que estaba viendo una serie (estúpida y mal hecha en su opinión) sobre una cerda y muchos otros animales que amaban saltar en el barro, mientras él iba al baño. El niño estaba distraído, pensó, así que no habría problema si volvía pronto.

–Choro-chan, quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva. – le ordenó sólo por si acaso, pensando aun así que el niño era demasiado pequeño como para entenderlo.

En cambio, el mayor se demoró más de lo que había planeado y el vídeo que veía Choromatsu se terminó. El bebé, atado como estaba, sabía que no podía irse de allí sin que su hermano estuviera cerca, pero allí no había nada entretenido que hacer y se aburrió enseguida. Haciendo uso de lo que sabía, empezó a golpear la pantalla de la tablet como había visto alguna vez hacerlo a su hermano, dando la casualidad de que tocó en el lugar necesario para cambiar de vídeo. Choro dejó de protestar y se quedó riendo viendo los llamativos colores que se mostraban en la pantalla.

Para cuando Todomatsu regresó del baño, su madre ya había descubierto aquella trastada del bebé y había puesto el grito en el cielo.

–¡Todomatsu Matsuno! – exclamó la mujer enojada.

–¿Qué sucede, mamá? – preguntó como siempre, aunque por dentro estaba algo temeroso. Que su madre le llamara por su nombre completo era señal de la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Haru tomó a su hijo de la oreja y tiró de él a pesar de sus quejas hasta colocarlo frente al menor y al vídeo que éste estaba viendo. Las mejillas de Todo se tiñeron de rojo al ver las imágenes que se estaban emitiendo.

Chicas de grandes pechos cantando y bailando con ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y haciendo movimientos del todo insinuantes para su mente que se adentraba en la adolescencia.

–¡Eres un inconsciente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerles esos vídeos a tu hermano? – chilló Haru haciéndole volver a la realidad.

–¡Juro que no le he puesto ese vídeo al niño, mamá! – se excusó intentando defenderse. Aunque luego volvió a mirar el vídeo y sonrió mientras un pequeño camino de sangre caía de su nariz – Pero lo cierto es que es bastante educativo…

La marca de la mano de su madre quedó marcada en su cara durante varios días.

Sin embargo, ese vídeo se le quedó al mayor grabado en la mente y con ello llegó la curiosidad malsana natural en su edad que lo llevó a investigar y a empezar a adentrarse en esa parte del mundo de los adultos. Todomatsu había entrado oficialmente en la adolescencia con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Por eso, para cuando llegó su siguiente hermano a la familia, él ya llevaba mucho tiempo regalándole preservativos a su madre bajo cualquier pretexto. La indirecta no funcionó, por desgracia.

Karamatsu podría decirse que llegó en un mal momento. Haru había empezado a trabajar desde casa, lo cual la mantenía ocupada. Todomatsu había entrado en aquella parte de la adolescencia llena de egoísmo en la que todo lo relacionado con la familia le parecía un castigo insufrible. Tratar con él era como tratar con un demonio con sonrisa de ángel. Jyushimatsu con once años se había aficionado al béisbol y pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella y Choromatsu solía estar todos los días dibujando, "leyendo" sin saber leer sus cuentos infantiles o correteando tras algún animalito. Era un niño que no necesitaba a nadie para divertirse.

Ichimatsu para ese momento tenía algo más de tres años y, al ver que nadie quería hacerse cargo del nuevo miembro de la familia, decidió que ese bebé sería de su propiedad. Sí, se apropió de Karamatsu y lo cuidaba tanto como podía hacerlo un niño de su edad. Jugaba con él, intentaba enseñarle lo que él había aprendido antes y no se separaba en ningún momento del pequeño. Tanto era así que no era raro encontrarlos a los dos durmiendo plácidamente en la alfombra del salón rodeados de gatos, amigos del mayor.

Esto provocó en Karamatsu un apego malsano hacia su hermano mayor, tan fuerte que si Ichimatsu no estaba cerca de él en todo momento se ponía a llorar. Además, siempre que lograba hacer algo nuevo era el tercero el que lo felicitaba y a partir de entonces sólo lo hacía para recibir la aprobación del mayor. Comían juntos, dormían juntos y se bañaban juntos. Incluso la primera palabra del bebé fue el nombre de su hermano (o al menos algo parecido) y sus primeros pasos fueron hacia él.

–¡Kara-chan, entra de una vez! – exclamaba Todomatsu irritado una noche en la que tuvo que despertarse para acompañar al pequeño al baño.

Kara, que ya tenía cerca de dos años, se tomaba la entrepierna tratando de aguantar las ganas al borde del llanto y negaba con la cabeza. No quería entrar en el servicio junto al mayor de sus hermanos, eso era impensable.

–Tima-chan… – decía el pequeño algo cohibido.

–Ichimatsu está durmiendo. – gruñó cada vez más enojado, aunque realmente lo que quería era tirar a su hermano por el váter e irse a dormir tan tranquilo. Tampoco es que quisiera admitir que le ponía de los nervios caminar por los pasillos oscuros de su casa en mitad de la noche – ¡Maldición, Karamatsu, entra ya al baño o te obligo a entrar!

–¡Ño, ñooooooo! – chilló el bebé a pleno pulmón.

Todomatsu, alarmado, intentó callar a su hermano con palabras suaves y gestos graciosos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el pequeño empezara a llorar y a berrear más fuerte, como si el mayor en vez de calmarle le estuviera golpeando.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó una tercera voz.

Los dos se volvieron en redondo a ver al tercer hermano en mitad del pasillo con expresión de sueño, tallándose un ojo. Karamatsu corrió en seguida hacia él. ¡Tima-chan había llegado en su rescate! Tanto se emocionó que se olvidó aguantarse las ganas y acabó orinándose en el camino, antes de abrazar a su hermano.

–¡Tima-chan, Todo-chan e' malo! – lo acusó señalándole con un dedo.

–¡Dile al niño que entre en el baño! – pidió el mayor al borde del llanto también.

Ichimatsu al escuchar aquello lo asesinó con la mirada y, a pesar de ser sólo un niño que apenas e iba al jardín de infancia, Todomatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al enfrentarse a él. La oscuridad ya no era tan aterradora como aquellos ojos de quien se encontraba frente a él.

–Karamatsu es mío, aléjate de él. – le advirtió con una voz tenebrosa incluso a pesar de ser tan aguda.

Todo ante esa frase se asustó tanto de ese lado yakuza de su hermano pequeño que salio corriendo y se escondió en la cama de su madre temblando de miedo.

Las consecuencias de aquel apego entre hermanos se dejó ver claramente cuando un año después de aquello nació el sexto y (¡por fin!) último hermano, Osomatsu. Karamatsu, que ahora era hermano mayor de ese recién nacido, quiso imitar los pasos de Ichi y decidió cuidar al bebé para impresionar al tercero. En cambio, lejos de sentirse orgulloso por su pequeño hermano, el hermano gatuno se celaba y lo ignoraba tanto como podía o incluso en ocasiones lo trataba mal, provocando su llanto. Osomatsu por su parte estaba encantado de ser el muñeco de aquella guerra por la atención.

–¡Tima-nii-chan, mira! – exclamó Karamatsu tomando al alegre Oso en brazos a duras penas.

Ichimatsu, cuando vio aquella escena, se alarmó mucho y corrió a arrebatarle al bebé de sus brazos y lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo ante la cara de desilusión del pobre niño.

–Karamatsu, no puedes tomar a Osomatsu en brazos. Se te va a caer y se puede romper. – lo regañó comprobando que el bebé no tuviera ningún desperfecto. Por suerte, Osomatsu seguía riendo y hasta le alzaba los brazos al menor.

–P-pero yo sólo… quería cuidar de Oso-chan… – sollozó el quinto antes de empezar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jyushimatsu entrando en el salón algo preocupado por el llanto que había escuchado desde la cocina donde estaba robando algo de comida. Allí se encontró a Ichimatsu intentando calmarlo arrepentido, pero sin lograr nada – ¿Ichimatsu?

–Jyushimatsu-nii-san, Kara-chan quería coger a Oso-chan en brazos. – le explicó el tercero mirándole con culpabilidad.

Jyushi en seguida entendió y se agachó ante Karamatsu con su enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, desconcertándolo por un momento. Mientras veía al quinto, tomó las manitas del bebé y las apretó suavemente para que no llorase como el otro, con un llanto tenía más que suficiente. Ichi los vigilaba expectantes.

–Kara-chan, no te preocupes. ¿Sabes? Ichimatsu no es tan listo como crees. Él tampoco sabe cómo hay que coger a un bebé. – le dijo el mayor como curiosidad, a pesar de la queja que se escuchó del mencionado.

–¿En serio? – preguntó impresionado.

–Claro que no. – respondió tomando a Osomatsu en brazos como ejemplo. Sólo que en vez de tomarlo correctamente, parecía que estuviera cogiendo una… – ¡A los bebés hay que cogerlos como si fueran pelotas de rugby! ¡Vamos, Kara-chan, corre que te lo lanzo! – exclamó señalando al otro lado del salón.

–¡Voy! – obedeció el menor felizmente.

–¡Jyushimatsu-nii-san! – chilló Ichimatsu con el corazón en la boca intentando detenerlo.

Pero nada dio resultado y el bebé acabó volando por la sala como si fuera ese balón que mencionaba. Por suerte, justo en ese momento Todomatsu entró enojado por tanto escándalo seguido de Choromatsu y, al ver la escena sucediendo casi a cámara lenta, gritó sintiendo que podía morirse allí mismo. ¡Si Osomatsu salía defectuoso por culpa de no haberlos vigilado, su madre lo iba a matar! Pensando eso, se lanzó en plancha cual superhéroe hacia donde estaba Karamatsu y cayó al suelo justo a tiempo para servirle de colchón al pequeño Oso. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sus costillas se resintieron al golpe, pero en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era la condición de su hermano.

–¿Estás bien, Oso-chan? – preguntó casi por inercia. El bebé soltó una risita cantarina como repuesta.

–Wow, ¡Todo-nii-chan juega bien al _rubby_! – le felicitó Karamatsu aplaudiendo impresionado.

–Años de experiencia, Kara-chan… – suspiró comprobando que el bebé estaba en perfecto estado.

Justo en ese momento, el mayor se permitió desmayarse dejando salir el alma por la boca. Los demás exclamaron asustados.

–¡Nii-san está _morido_! – señaló Karamatsu con su dedo acusador.

Ichimatsu en seguida fue a buscar una jarra de agua para despertarlo y Choromatsu lo pinchó con el dedo por si se movía. Y lo mejor es que Oso, lejos de asustarse por volar de un lado a otro, reía feliz y miraba a Jyushi queriendo que lo volviera a lanzar.

Con esta famila tan variopinta, nadie se sorprendió cuando el día de su 16to cumpleaños al soplar las velas, lo primero que pidió Todomatsu con un claro anhelo en su voz fue:

–Desearía ser hijo único.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Es un poco como introducción. Espero que os hayáis divertido, estoy aquí para haceros pasar un buen rato (al menos por ahora 7u7). Si tenéis alguna duda, sois libres de mandarme un review!

PD: Para el que no quiera hacer cuentas, al final de este cap los niños tienen: **Totty** \- 16; **Jyushi** \- 14; **Ichi** \- 6; **Choro** \- 5 ó 4; **Kara** \- 3; **Oso** \- 1.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola. Parece que les ha gustado el primer capitulo! Os dejaré aquí el segundo en seguida. Por cierto: por si lo de Osomatsu- **Boy** -256 no lo dejaba claro, soy un chico :3 Seré más adorable y tierno que Todo y que me guste el yaoi, pero soy un chico al fin y al cabo. Solo por aclarar :3_

 ** _Dicl.:_** _Osomatsu-san no es mío. Si lo fuera, habría más incesto. Excepto Jyushimatsu, él merece estar con Homura._

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 _-Edad de los chicos en este cap: Todo 17, Jyushi 15, Ichi 7, Choro 6, Kara 4, Oso 2.  
_

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **Popularidad y parque**

 **.**

Todomatsu había llegado a la preparatoria sin dificultades, aprobando todo como haría todo buen niño. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba en el segundo año podía decirse que se había relajado y la pereza había ganado la batalla, y los suspensos empezaban a caer sobre él como una piedra. Por ello, no era raro encontrar a este chico vestido siempre con una sudadera rosa bajo el uniforme como uno de los pocos alumnos que se quedaban después de clases castigados haciendo alguna tarea. Esto le irritaba, pero en parte lo agradecía ya que así no tenía que volver pronto a casa y se libraba de soportar a su familia.

En aquel lugar, Todo era un chico algo pomposo y popular. Eso significaba que tenía una imagen que dar y mantener. Tenía muchos amigos entre los que estaba Atsushi, el niño rico de la clase, y ninguno de ellos sabía que tenía hermanos. Si lo supieran y, sobretodo, si los conocieran, sería el fin para su vida social.

Por desgracias, cosas así no se pueden ocultar toda la vida. Un día, mientras estaba haciendo los últimos ejercicios del castigo que le habían impuesto sentado junto al ventanal de la clase, Atsushi entró en la clase con aspecto cansado y se acercó al rosado. A veces creía que ser el ojito derecho del profesor no era del todo bueno.

–Totty, abajo hay alguien que te está buscando.

–¿Alguien? – preguntó extrañado – ¿Quién es?

–No lo sé. Es un chico de secundaria muy raro que se parece mucho a ti que viene rodeado de niños. – le explicó incluso más extrañado que su amigo – Le he dicho que te espere en el patio y se ha marchado gritando algo sobre "músculos" o así… ¿Es tu primo acaso?

En ese momento, a Todomatsu se le vino una imagen a la cabeza tan nítida como si la estuviera viendo y palideció.

–N-no puede ser…

–¿Qué sucede, Totty? – preguntó algo preocupado.

–¡N-nada! – negó levantándose nervioso. Recogió todas sus cosas con una velocidad pasmosa y volvió a dirigirse a su amigo – Ahora mismo voy a recibirlo. Dile al profesor que estoy enfermo y que por eso me he tenido que ir, pero que he terminado los deberes.

–De acuerdo…

–¡Te debo una! – añadió antes de salir corriendo de clase.

–¡Siempre me debes una! Vaya, ya se fue… – dijo Atsushi para sí ante la estela de polvo que surgió tras su amigo – ¿Será acaso familia del chico raro? Mañana tendré que sobornarle para que me cuente la verdad.

Mientras, Todomatsu había recorrido todo el instituto hasta llegar al patio, pasando por los casilleros para cambiarse de zapatos. Miró de un lado a otro buscando a aquella persona mencionada por Atsushi, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Bufó y se puso a buscarlo por los alrededores temiendo que alguien más lo viera.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?" se preguntó y entonces vio bajo la sombra de un árbol tres maletas, una de un niño de jardín de infancia y otras dos de niños de primaria. Se acercó a ellas y las observó mejor: azul, verde y morado. Eran de sus hermanos pequeños.

–¡Totty! – escuchó entonces como le llamaban.

El nombrado alzó la mirada hacia las ramas del árbol y allí encontró por fin a todos sus hermanos. Jyushimatsu, que llevaba una camiseta parecida a un uniforme de beisbol, llevaba al pequeño Osomatsu colgado a la espalda con una adorable chaqueta roja con orejas de zorro. Ichimatsu, con un jersey morado con la palabra DAT, agarraba con una mano a Karamatsu, con el uniforme azul del jardín de infancia, y con la otra a Choromatsu, que iba muy elegante con su camisa verde lima.

–¡Hola, Todomatsu-nii-san! – saludaron los más pequeños al unísono, aunque Osomatsu no podía pronunciarlo del todo bien.

–Tu amigo nos has dicho que te esperásemos aquí. – le explicó Jyushimatsu sonriendo inocentemente – Te llamaba de una forma muy graciosa, Tot-ty. – añadió recalcando el apodo.

–No creo que os enviara a escalar el árbol, idiotas. ¡Bajad de ahí antes de que me enoje! – ordenó claramente irritado. Cada vez era algo más normal en su carácter el enfadarse por nada. A este paso acabaría siendo un amargado y no el chico adorable que deseaba.

El menor obedeció entre risas y bajó también a los niños. Con Ichimatsu tuvo algún problema más, ya que se había aferrado a su rama y bufaba cual gato muerto de miedo.

–¿Qué haces aquí con los niños, Jyushimatsu? – preguntó mirando disimuladamente hacia los lados, esperando que ningún conocido lo vieran juntos.

–Vamos, nii-san, no te pongas así. El año que viene estudiaré aquí, es normal que venga de vez en cuando. – No hacía falta que se lo recordasen, Todomatsu temía que llegara ese momento – Además, mamá está algo cansada hoy y me ha pedido que llevara a los niños al parque después de volver de clases.

–Este no es el parque.

–Ya lo sé, ¡pero quería que tú también me acompañases!

Todomatsu lo miró fijamente con si típica sonrisa gatuna en el rostro. Luego, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y avanzó pasando de su hermano tan tranquilamente como si fueran invisibles, buscando en Google maneras de llegar a ser hijo único a los diecisiete años sin asesinar a su familia y huir del país.

A pesar de las numerosas quejas, Jyushimatsu acabó arrastrando a su hermano mayor hasta llegar a un parque cercano a la escuela, seguido en fila india por Ichi, Choro y Kara.

–¡Hay columpios! – exclamó Karamatsu señalando a los susodichos con brillitos en sus ojos – ¡Tima-nii-san, empújame!

–Paso. – respondió Ichimatsu bostezando aburrido.

–Vamos, _my dear buraza_ , te lo _suplicio_. – insistió con una sonrisa brillante.

Y aunque el gatuno no supiera qué significaban sus palabras y no entendía qué quería decir con "suplicio", le pareció que la palabra sonaba bien y accedió finalmente al pedido de su hermanito. Sólo porque se pondría muy molesto si seguía negándose. Choromatsu se quedó mirando como sus hermanos corrían uno con más ánimos que el otro hacia los columpios con la ilusión plasmada en sus ojos, pero se quedó quieto en el sitio porque… bueno, no sabía columpiarse y no quería hacer el ridículo. Jyushimatsu en seguida lo notó e intentó arreglarlo.

–Totty, quédate con Oso-chan. – dijo entregándole al bebé sin que el otro pudiera replicar.

–No me llames así. – gruñó el mayor.

–¡De acuerdo, Totty! – respondió, pareciendo que lo había ignorado por completo.

Una vez se libró del peso extra del pequeño Oso, el de amarillo se acercó al cuarto hermano y se inclinó ante él para quedar a su altura.

–Choro-chan, ¿quieres subir? – preguntó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

–¡Sí! – asintió ilusionado.

–¡Yosh! ¡Nii-san hará que consigas un _home run_! – exclamó tomando la mano del menor y tirando de él hacia el columpio libre.

Eso no le sonó nada bien al pobre niño.

Así fue como Todomatsu se quedó solo con Osomatsu en brazos. Pero claro, él no había salido de un castigo en clases para sufrir otro castigo en el parque. Respirando hondo, con toda la paciencia que tenía dejó al bebé de pie en el suelo y se agachó con su sonrisa más amable para hablar con él cara a cara.

–Oso-chan, tu hermano mayor acaba de salir de clases y está muuuuuuuy cansado. – dijo el mayor enfatizando sus palabras bajando los hombros y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Osomatsu le imitó riendo – Así que te quedarás en el arenero jugando haciendo castillos de arena con otros nenes mientras yo me quedo en ese banco, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Nenes!

–Eso es, nenes.

Osomatsu asintió encantado y se fue corriendo hacia el arenero mientras que Todomatsu se sentó en el banco cercano, de manera que el pequeño podía verlo si quería venir a molestarlo. Mientras tanto, podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su móvil.

–¡Nenes, ca'tillo! – exclamó Osomatsu acercándose alegremente a los niños que estaban haciendo hoyos en la arena.

Uno de ellos, que le sacaba tres cabezas al Matsuno, lo miró con mala cara y se puso entre él y el arenero, impidiéndole avanzar. La sonrisa del menor se borró al ver esto y se quedó parado frente al más alto con expresión confusa.

–No queremos niños pequeños en este arenero. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero Oso quiere hace' ca'tillo. – dijo Oso señalando al arenero.

–Te he dicho que no te queremos aquí. ¿Es que no me entiendes, enano? – el menor simplemente negó, no sabía por qué no podía jugar con los demás niños – ¡Seguro que eres un idiota! ¡Aléjate! – gritó el niño empujándole.

Osomatsu, con el poco equilibrio que caracterizaba a su edad, cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Cualquier otro bebé se hubiera puesto a gritar y a berrear pidiendo ayuda a sus mayores para hacer justicia, pero él era diferente al resto del niños. ¡Si ese niño quería pelea, la tendría! Oso frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero y, con un gruñido de enojo, se puso en pie y se lanzó a pegar al mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Oso qu'ere jugar! – chilló furibundo.

–¡Mamá, socorro! – lloró el niño que estaba siendo golpeado.

Otros niños se estaban acercando ya para ayudar a la pobre vítima a enfrentar a ese monstruito.

–¡Osomatsu! – exclamó Todomatsu cuando escuchó los gritos y vio la escena que había montado su hermanito. Se levantó y corrió a detener al niño antes de que se diera cuenta que sus dientes le harían más daño al niño que sus puños.

Todo e hizo paso entre los niños y se llevó a su hermanito de allí. ¡Dios, tendría que esquivar a la madre de ese niño durante todo el día! Lo arrastró hasta el otro lado del parque mientras Oso seguía chillando y pataleando con fuerza desmedida para seguir con la pelea.

–¡No puedes pegar a los nenes! – le explicó el mayor cargándolo como un saco de patatas.

–¡Nene no quería que Oso _haciera_ ca'tillo! – se excusó inflando sus mejillas – Nene pegó Oso ante'.

Todomatsu alzó al niño hasta que quedó a la altura de sus ojos y Osomatsu lo miró confuso.

–De acuerdo, la próxima vez le vas a pegar mucho más fuerte de mi parte, ¿vale? – pidió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Por mucho que no quisiera estar con sus hermanos, eso no quería decir que cualquiera pudiera maltratar a su adorable hermanito pequeño – Y dale una buena patada entre sus piernas, duele más.

–¡Vale!

–¿Totty?

El mayor se volvió y sintió que su alma salía por su boca al ver allí a un grupo de compañeras de su clase. Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

–¡Sacchi, Haruka, Touka! ¿Q-qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó intentando disimular.

–Veníamos del centro comercial y pasamos por aquí. – explicó una de las chicas, Haru.

–¿Quién es ese niño, Totty? ¡No nos había dicho que tenías un hermano! – dijo Sacchi.

–E-este niño… No es lo que creéis… – Todomatsu intentaba inventarse una excusa creíble para que no pensaran que era su hermano, aunque lo veía bastante difícil, ya que Osomatsu era la viva imagen de sí mismo con su edad.

–¡Es tan lindo! – chilló Touka ante tanta ternura.

En ese momento, Totty vio la luz detrás de toda esa oscura desgracia. Adorable. Osomatsu era como él pero mucho más pequeño y por tanto era muy adorable. Y se podía aprovechar de ello. Hermano mayor y menor se miraron y, como si pudieran leerse los pensamientos, ambos sonrienron tan alegremente que sólo un experto podría haber visto el pequeño toque de mezquindad que había tras esas máscaras.

.

–Totty es un traidor. – dijo Jyushimatsu afilando la mirada apenas sacando la cabeza tras un arbusto cercano con sus hermanos junto a él.

–¡Traidor, traidor! – repitieron Ichi y Kara indignados a su lado.

Choromatsu simplemente estaba a un lado devolviendo el desayuno tras haber dado una vuelta completa en el columpio.

Frente a ellos, inconsciente de que estaba siendo espiados, estaban Todomatsu y Osomatsu sentados en un banco rodeados de cada vez más y más chicas del instituto del mayor que habían acudido tras ver imágenes del pequeño niño que empezaban a rodar de móvil en móvil.

El menor de todos hacía algunas gracietas que todas amaban y reía de la manera más adorable posible, consiguiendo con ello que las chicas lo fotografiaran e incluso le hicieran vídeos. Todomatsu mientras fingía ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y hablaba con ellas sobre algunas anécdotas de su hermanito y de paso les pedía el teléfono con la excusa de que las llamaría para quedar con él y con Osomatsu algún día.

Ese día Todo descubrió que, contrario a lo que creía, el mejor aliado que podía pedir era Osomatsu.

.

* * *

 **Los trucos de Osomatsu**

.

–¡Ya estoy en casa! – saludó Choromatsu abriendo la puerta de la sala de golpe.

Osomatsu, el único que estaba allí, escondió rápidamente entre sus ropas lo que tenía en sus manos segundos antes y lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡B'envenido! – dijo y en seguida caminó hacia él pasando por su lado – Oso va a la _pupera._ No te p'eocupes por Oso, Oso puede i' solo.

–Espera.

El bebé se detuvo de golpe y se volvió a mirar al mayor con una expresión inocente. Éste se puso serio imitando el rostro que había visto muchas veces antes a su madre y le extendió una mano.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qu'ere' vení con Oso a la _pupera_? – rió rascándose la nariz con una sonrisa pícara. Nadie sabe que pasaba por la cabeza de ese niño.

–Dame lo que has escondido. – dijo Choromatsu ignorándolo.

–Oso no sabe.

–Cuando he llegado, has escondido algo. Dámelo.

El menor infló la mejillas haciendo un pequeño berrinche y al final sacó lo que guardaba para que lo viera. Era un monedero con varios bolsillos de color blanco y un dibujo de un pino en un lado. Choromatsu en seguida supo de quien era ese monedero.

–¡¿Le has robado el monedero a mamá?! – exclamó alterado de repente.

–Ño, Oso sólo cogió el _ninero_ pe'tado _. –_ explicó simplemente – ¡C'ando sea mayor, seré rico!

–¡No puedes ser rico robándole el dinero a mamá! ¡Dame ese monedero! – se lanzó a tomarlo, empezando un forcejeo con el menor que no quería devolvérselo.

Entre un tirón y otro, los dos niños acabaron dando vueltas por el suelo enzarzados en una pelea. En ese momento, por azares del destino, entró en la sala la persona que menos deseaban que entrara: su madre. Ambos se quedaron paralizados de golpe en mitad en una posición algo compremetedora con la mirada fija en la mujer.

–Niños, ¿habéis visto mi mone…? – Haru se interrumpió al ver la escena ante ella.

Osomatsu, tirado de espalda en el suelo con su monedero en sus manos, y encima a horcajadas estaba Choromatsu aguantándole como podía las manos. Si hubieran sido más mayores, esa escena hubiera podido malinterpretarse, sobretodo por lo sonrojados que estaban ambos por la pelea. Haru manteniendo el rostro lo más neutro posible sacó su móvil y les hizo una foto.

–Y ahora, ¿dónde habéis encontrado mi monedero? – preguntó como si lo anterior jamás hubiese ocurrido.

–¡Má'! – chilló Osomatsu llenando sus ojos de lágrimas de repente – ¡Cho'omachu t'ene tu _ninero,_ Oso quería dá'telo!

–¡¿Ah?! ¡Eso es mentira! – dijo el mayor indignado.

Pero por supuesto, las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Osomatsu conquistaron el corazón de su madre. La condena por robar y mentir cayó sobre el inocente Choromatsu, cuyo único error había sido pecar de ingenuo, en forma de una semana sin televisión ni libros mientras el bebé disfrutaba de un delicioso chocolate como recompensa por su "buena voluntad".

.

* * *

 **Enfermos**

.

Haru esa mañana se había despertado llena de energías. Se despertó apenas salió el sol, tarareando canciones tan alegres que los pájaros cantaban con ella. Tan contenta estaba que les preparó a sus hijos varias decenas magdalenas con chispas de chocolate para que desayunaran entre clases.

Cuando vio que ya era hora de que los niños despertasen, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los cinco mayores, ya que Osomatsu dormía con ella.

–¡Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu, Choromatsu, Karamatsu! – los llamó abriendo la puerta de golpe y dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirla – ¡Despertad de una vez y saludad a este bello día! La cálida luz del sol cae sobre la calle, los gatos maullan alegres y…

–Mamá, cállate. – la interrumpió Todomatsu con un quejido.

–¡Niño, esas no son formas de hablarle a tu madre! – se quejó la mujer. Con lo feliz que estaba ella y la hacen enojar esos niños insensibles.

Entonces se fijó mejor en sus hijos. El mayor se escondía de la luz del sol bajo las mantas temblando como una hoja. Jyushimatsu dormía tranquilamente, aunque su rostro estaba algo más sonrojado de lo normal. Ichimatsu estaba muy pálido, mostrando sus orejas y su cola de gato y durmiendo casi abrazado un cubo en el que seguramente había estado devolviendo toda la noche; y Choromatsu tosía cada rato y miraba al techo como si le pidiera a los dioses que se lo llevaran pronto. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

–¡¿Estáis enfermos?! – gritó Haru alejándose de sus hijos y tapándose con una mano la nariz y la boca.

–Estamos muriéndonos… – la corrigió Choromatsu con un hilo de voz.

La mujer salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. Los chicos la escucharon llamar por teléfono a alguien, seguramente al doctor Dekapan para que viniera a examinarlos lo antes posible. Volvió al cabo de un rato y para ese momento llevaba una pesada ropa blanca con casco incluido que la hacía parecer una astronauta.

–¡Mamá, no somos contagiosos! – exclamó el de verde con voz ronca, indignado.

–Eso nunca se sabe, hijos míos, y es mejor estar prevenidos. – se defendió la mujer caminando con torpeza – Además, si yo enfermo, ¿quién cuidará de vosotros, inútiles? Hoy tendréis que quedaros aquí a molestar más de lo que lo hacéis cada día.

–Ah~, esas palabras duelen y son tan dulces al mismo tiempo. – murmuró Todomatsu apenas asomando la cabeza entre las sábanas.

Karamatsu, que estaba junto a sus hermanos con unas ojeras tremendas intentando cuidarlos (aunque sólo pudiera ponerles un paño húmedo en la frente), se levantó y se acercó a su madre.

–Mamá, ¿yo qué hago? – preguntó señalándose inocentemente.

–Supongo que tendré que pedirle a la vecina que te lleve a la guardería. – suspiró Haru.

–¡¿EH?! ¡Ay, mamá, creo que yo también estoy muy enfermo! – exclamó el quinto tirándose al suelo con una mano en el pecho, retorciéndose de "dolor" – No puedo respirar y me duele mucho el corazón, ¡me voy a morir si salgo de casa!

–Karamatsu, el corazón está en el otro lado. – dijo Choromatsu tosiendo al final.

El menor se quedó quieto sintiéndose descubierto y empezó a llorar.

–¡Quiero quedarme con mis hermanos! Haré todo lo que quieras, mamá, ¡pero déjame quedarme! – suplicó Karamatsu.

Su madre rió por lo bajo.

–Vale, de acuerdo, puedes quedarte. Pero estará con Osomatsu en la planta de abajo. – añadió intentando parecer severa.

–¡Wiii! ¡Libre soy, libre soy! – cantó saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa para reunirse con Osomatsu, que ya estaba en la cocina tomando los dulces abandonados. ¡Sería el mejor día de su vida! O del mes por lo menos.

.

–Todomatsu y Choromatsu tienen la gripe. – dijo el doctor Dekapan después de examinarlos – Ichimatsu, por otro lado, tiene un virus estomacal. Varios niños de su edad han estado viniendo con los mismos síntomas, debe ser algo que habrá comido en el colegio o una epidemia.

–O ha tomado comida de gato. – añadió Todomatsu, ya que era lo más probable.

–¡Son contagiosos entonces! – exclamó Haru con cara de "Te lo dije".

–Sí, pero no te preocupes, sólo tienen que descansar un par de días o tres para recuperarse.

Choro y Totty al escuchar aquello sonrieron con florecitas flotando a su alrededor. Tres días sin ir a clases, haciendo el vago en casa y teniendo todo el día para disfrutar en internet era como llegar al paraiso en la misma vida.

–¿Y Jyushimatsu? – preguntó su madre señalando al chico.

–Está sano como un roble. Finge dormir.

Al escuchar eso, el de amarillo se encogió en el sitio, se "despertó" y luego se levantó lentamente con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

–¡Yosh! V-voy a cuidar de Kara-chan y Oso-chan. ¡ _Two, five, six, home run_! – exclamó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Incluso se le escuchó caerse por las escaleras y recomponerse para seguir corriendo y gritando con eneríga.

Haru suspiró. Ya no podía obligarlo a ir al colegio.

–Doctor, ¿no hay alguna manera de que se mejoren antes? – preguntó la madre preocupada incluso tras su traje de astronauta.

–¡Hoe, por supuesto! – exclamó el doctor rompiendo las ilusiones de los chicos. Dayon, que estaba vestido de enfermera junto a Dekapan, sacó algunas jeringuillas que a los menores les parecieron enormes – Con una pequeña inyección para cada uno, mañana estarán como nuevos.

De repente, Ichimatsu abrió los ojos. Salió de la cama de un salto e intentó escapar de la habitación saltando de la ventana, pero Todomatsu hizo uso de sus reflejos y agarró la cola del tercero antes de que aprendiera que los gatos no vuelan.

–¡¿Nos vas a abandonar?! ¡Ultraje, desgracia, cobarde, furry! – exclamó el mayor indignado con una mirada acusadora.

–Aquí sufrimos todos, nii-san. – murmuró Choromatsu.

–¡ME NIEGO! – chilló Ichimatsu como no lo había hecho en su vida – ¡Prefiero morir antes de ponerme esa inyección! ¡NO ME COGERÉIS CON VI…! – antes de terminar la frase, volvió a su cubo y devolvió todo lo que tenía en el estómago, lo cual no debía ser mucho.

No había que desaprovechar el momento. Cuando le echó todo, su madre lo tomó en brazos y le hizo una llave de karate para impedir que se moviera.

–¡¿MAMÁ?! – gritó indignado, removiéndose con sus pocas fuerzas – ¡Creí que me querías, me has traicionado! ¡SUÉLTAME, MAMI!

–Vete acostumbrando a enseñar el trasero, querido hijo. – rió bajándole los pantalones a Ichi. Al ver la aguja acercarse a su trasero, el niño empezó a llorar aterrorizado.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

–¿Fie'ta? – preguntó Osomatsu al escuchar ese grito del tercero.

–¡Claro que sí, hoy será una fiesta! – exclamó Jyushimatsu rebuscando en los muebles de la cocina.

–No creo que Tima-nii-san lo esté pasando muy bien… – dijo Karamatsu preocupado.

Sin embargo, todas las preocupaciones quedaron olvidadas cuando el segundo sacó un bol lleno de dulces que su madre había intentado ocultar. Al día siguiente, los tres hermanos estarían en la cama enfermos por comer tantos dulces mientras Ichimatsu se quejaba de no poder sentarse, pero eso sería al día siguiente. Ese día había que disfrutar.

.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí por hoy. Sí, de momento será puro humor! Quiero que conozcais a la madre y como van crecfiendo los niños. Pero habrá drama pronto 7u7 No diré cuando. Lo que si puedo adelantaros es los nombres del próximo cap!_

 ** _Capítulo 3: El día de la madre / Todomatsu el niñero_**

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios. SObre las parejas, parece ser que el IchiKara gana por goleada xD También me han mencionado el JyushiTodo. Preferís JyushiTodo o AtsuTodo?_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola de nuevo, people! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D Me gustaría decir que, aunque en los reviews ha ganado el AtsuTodo/TodoAtsu (ya lo imaginaba), cuando hice una encuesta entre mis amigas fujoshis... curiosamente ganó el JyushiTodo/TodoJyushi. Así que, bueno, en total ganó el TodoJyushi... Sinceramente, era la que más me gustaba, que todo quede en familia (Felicidades, Gris, triunfó el mal xD)._

 _Y de verdad, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Me haceis muy feliz, incluso si me llamáis Lady nwn_

 ** _Disc.:_** _Estos ninis... quiero decir, niños, no me pertenecen. Son de su madre y su padre. Mia sólo es Haru y mucho es uwu_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _-Edades de los niños en este cap: Todo-19; Jyushi-17; Ichi-9; Choro-8; Kara-6; Oso-4_

 _-Atsushi es compañero de clase de Todo. Chibita es un conocido de la familia, tiene más de 20 años._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

* * *

 **El día de la madre**

 **.**

–¡Todomatsu-nii-san, miro esto!

El mayor, que estaba en la sala haciendo el vago alrededor de la mesa junto a sus hermanos, apartó la mirada de su móvil con expresión aburrida para clavarla en Karamatsu, que le enseñaba un enorme tigre de peluche con botones en lugar de ojos y unas llamativas cejas fruncidas.

–Oh, sí, muy bonito… – dijo devolviendo la atención a su móvil.

–Lo he hecho yo. – explicó orgulloso, aunque Ayumi-sensei le había ayudado bastante – Está relleno de algodón y de una camiseta vieja. ¿Le gustará a mamá?

–Sí, claro, ¿por qué no…?

–¡Genial! ¡Será el regalo más _cool_ del día de la madre! – exclamó dando pequeños saltos de la alegría.

Aquella frase llamó la atención de todos. Antes de que el quinto se fuera de la habitación, Choro e Ichi se interpusieron en su camino con la misma cara que dos mercenarios y cerraron la puerta. Karamatsu iba a quejarse, pero no pudo en el momento en el que ambos niños lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y tiraron de él hasta quedar sentado en mitad de la habitación rodeado por sus cinco hermanos. Todos, incluso el pequeño Osomatsu, lo miraban con una sonrisa oscura.

El de azul parpadeó extrañado. Se sentía como un ratón rodeado de gatos.

–¿Qué sucede, _burazas_?

–¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho antes, Ka-ra-ma-tsu? – preguntó Choromatsu con cierto veneno en sus palabras.

–Q-que he hecho este tigre. – dijo el niño tratando de hacer memoria.

–Lo otro. – lo interrumpió Ichimatsu.

–¿Q-que está relleno de algodón?

–¡Lo otro! – exclamaron todos al unísono, claramente molestos.

–¡Q-que será el regalo más _cool_ del día de la madre! – dijo finalmente escondiéndose tras su peluche, como si este pudiera servirle de escudo entre sus hermanos y él.

Karamatsu se esperaba un golpe. Aún no sabía porqué, pero no sería la primera vez que lo golpean sin que hubiera un motivo, así que sólo se encogió esperando lo inevitable. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fueron un par de manos sobre sus hombros. Extrañado, se quitó al tigre de delante y descubrió a Todomatsu mirándole con una amable sonrisa.

–Kara-chan, entregarle a mamá un regalo por el día de la madre está mal. – le explicó con voz calmada y pausada.

–Pero Ayumi-sensei dijo que hay que darle un regalo por ser una buena madre…

–Nunca le hemos dado un regalo a mamá por el día de la madre y no puedes regalarle algo ahora.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

–Porque quedarías bien ante ella. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y que estuviera completamente mal – Si le regalas ese tigre, por muy feo y doloroso a la vista que sea, a ella le gustará y puede que incluso te premie por ello dándote una buena cena esta noche. Te convertirás en el ojito derecho de mamá.

–¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó con sus ojitos brillando por la alegría.

–¡NOOO! – resopló Osomatsu.

–¡Error, error! – repitió Jyushimatsu cual robot.

–¡Eso es de lo peor! – dijo Choromatsu molesto.

–Yo pensé que eras un niño bueno, Karamatsu… – añadió Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu cada vez entendía menos. Se sentía más y más pequeño en el centro de ese círculo que formaban sus enojados hermanos que chistaban, gruñían y gritaban. Todomatsu es el único que se mostraba tranquilo y comprensivo, o al menos en apariencia.

–Karamatsu, hacer eso es de egoístas. – dijo el mayor.

–¿Egoísta? – repitió Kara.

–¡Claro que sí! Nosotros no podemos regalarle nada. Choromatsu e Ichimatsu no tienen dinero ni imaginación para hacerle un buen regalo, Jyushimatsu ha tenido que gastarse todo su dinero en el campeonato de béisbol del instituto y Osomatsu tiene casi cuatro años, es demasiado pequeño. – explicó señalando a cada hermano, que asentían frenéticamente ante esas palabras – En mi caso, he estado demasiado ocupado estudiando para mis dificilísimos exámenes de la universidad y no he tenido tiempo.

–Pero no entiendo porque soy egoísta. – siguió insistiendo.

–Si tú le haces un regalo a mamá y nosotros no, ¿qué crees que pensará mamá de nosotros? – preguntó Choromatsu.

El quinto se quedó mirando al techo con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo. Si ocurría eso, mamá le premiaría por hacerle un regalo, ¿no? Pero, claro, a los demás no, porque ellos no le habían regalado nada y se quedarían mirando como a él le premiaban. En ese caso… ¡sus hermanos estarían tristes porque no tendrían nada! Y si sus hermanos estaban tristes, no le hablarían ni estarían con él. Lo ignorarían, lo dejarían de lado o lo tratarían mal, pero por ello seguro que se sentirían tan culpables que consumirían sus almas y… ¡AH! ¡No podía permitir que sus hermanos estuvieran tristes!

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

–¡V-vale, no le daré el tigre! – dijo Karamatsu al final entre sollozos.

Los demás sonrieron contentos ante esa elección.

Incluso podían aprovechar esa oportunidad que les había dado su querido hermanito…

.

–Mami.

Haru, que estaba preparando el desayuno de sus hijos, se volvió ante aquel llamado extrañada porque alguno de sus hijos se hubiera despertado tan temprano. En el umbral de la puerta estaba un somnoliento Osomatsu que se frotaba los ojos con pereza. Como era el menor, se había convertido a la fuerza en el mandado de sus hermanos. Por un módico precio.

–Hijo, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

–Feliz día de la madre, mami. – dijo mostrando lo que ocultaba a su espalda.

El tigre que había hecho Karamatsu ahora tenía un bello ramo de flores con los colores de todos ellos y, en el centro, una hermosa flor blanca más grande que todas las demás. Jyushimatsu había sido el que las había recogido en el parque cercano al campo de béisbol e Ichimatsu luego había elegido las mejores. Todomatsu lo había decorado todo con un bonito papel rosado y un lazo y Choromatsu buscó en internet alguna buena frase que poner en la tarjeta.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron de la emoción al tomar aquel presente.

–Osomatsu, esto es tan… bonito e inesperado.

–¿Te gusta? – preguntó sonriendo rascándose la nariz – Te queremos, mami, y queríamos agro… agri… ¡agradecerte! Por todo lo que haces por nosotros. O al menos eso dijo Choromatsu-nii-san. Y a pesar de que eres una cuarentona, te queremos.

–Osomatsu, eso último sobraba. –dijo con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

–¿Entonces no te gusta? – dijo haciendo un puchero adorable y un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo aparecieron en sus ojos de repente. Haru pensó que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Todomatsu.

–Claro que me gusta, Oso-chan, ¡me encanta! – exclamó abrazando a su hijo – Os haré un regalo bonito también.

–Y a los demás también, por favor. – pidió correspondiendo el abrazo.

–Lo haré.

–¡Pero a Karamatsu-nii-san no! Él no ha hecho nada para ayudarnos. – bufó inflando sus mejillas.

Su madre rió ante esa ocurrencia. Si supieran que ella misma había hablado con la profesora de Karamatsu para que le ayudara a hacer el tigre…

.

* * *

 **Todomatsu el niñero**

.

–Niños, tengo una mala y una malísima noticia. – les dijo Haru con cara de pesar.

Los chicos, sentados muy callados frente a la mesa, pusieron una mueca de preocupación. Todos se preguntaban qué cosas malas sucederían para que su madre pusiera esa expresión. ¿Se habría muerto la abuela (sí, aquella que les daba dinero cada vez que los veía)? Ella era su única familiar que conocían. ¿Estarían en bancarrota? ¡A lo mejor incluso habían prohibido los helados a los menores de edad! Casi temblaban al pensar en esas posibilidades. Menos Osomatsu, que se quedó jugando con su espada de madera. A él no le interesaba nada hasta que no dijeran la palabra dinero o dulces…

–La mala noticia es que la abuela está enferma y tengo que ir a cuidar de ella durante un par de días, ya que nadie más puede… – explicó con una seriedad que jamás habían visto en ella – Por eso, estaré fuera un par de días y tendré que dejaros aquí. Llegaré el domingo por la noche, el lunes iréis a clase como siempre.

Todos exclamaron asustados y empezaron a hablar entre ellos comentando lo horroroso que iba a ser pasar dos días sin su madre.

–Nos vamos a morir. – concluyó Ichimatsu abrazando un gato.

–E-es cosa del _destiny. –_ dijo Karamatsu con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¡Yo quería saltarme las clases, son aburridas! – dijo Jyushimatsu riendo.

–Si esas es la mala noticia, ¿cuál es la malísima? – preguntó Choromatsu, callando las voces de los demás – ¿Y por qué llevas un bol en la cabeza?

La mujer se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía avergonzada. No sólo llevaba ese bol en la cabeza, sino que también se había rodeado de cojines y almohadas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

–B-bueno, esto es para protegerme cuando os diga que Todomatsu se quedará al cargo de vosotros. – anunció encogiéndose temerosa en el sitio.

–¡¿QUÉ?! – chillaron todos.

–¡Nos vamos a morir! – repitió Ichimatsu mucho más temeroso.

–Jamás podré conocer a Nya-chan – sollozó Choromatsu.

–¡Mamá, estás loca! – exclamó Todomatsu muy alterado – No puedo encargarme de estas malas bestias, no lo he hecho jamás y no sé como hacerlo. Si dejas los niños a mi cargo, acabarán prendiéndose fuego. ¡Loca, insensata, mala madre, astuta!

–Si los cuidas, te daré el doble de tu paga. – intentó sobornarlo Haru.

–El doble de la paga y flan de postre sólo para mí durante dos semanas. – contraatacó juntando sus manos frente a su cara. De repente no le parecía tan mal quedarse con sus hermanos.

–Doble paga y flan durante una semana.

–Doble paga y flan durante diez días, es mi última oferta.

La mujer quiso buscar una forma de seguir negociando, pero no se le ocurría ninguna oferta más ventajosa y, además, su tren se iría sin ella si no salía pronto de casa, así que suspiró y acabó rindiéndose.

–Sólo si también me enviarás fotos cuando haya incesto. – dijo como último intento de salir ganando.

–Trato hecho.

–¡Yo también quiero el doble de mi paga! – exclamó Osomatsu poniéndose en pie con sus ojos brillando.

Los mayores lo miraron y se rieron.

–Oso-chan, tú no tienes paga. – dijo Choromatsu desilusionándole.

–¡Pues entonces quiero una paga! – se corrigió frunciendo el ceño – Todos tenéis paga aquí menos Karamatsu y yo. ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Quiero que todos tengamos paga! – exigió alzando la "espada de la justicia".

–¡Yo también! – le apoyó Karamatsu levantándose de un salto.

Los dos menores empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa al grito de "¡ _Igualidad_!" y "¡Dinero para todos!" Al ver esto, Todomatsu tragó duro. Todavía no había pasado ni un minuto al mando y ya se estaban empezando a amotinar.

–Mamá, creo que me arrepentí de… ¿M-mamá? – se calló cuando no vio a nadie, quedándose más blanco que la pared a su lado – ¡Mamá!

Pero su madre ya se había ido aprovechando aquel escándalo para huir.

.

En una casa muy lujosa a varios kilómetros de distacia, Atsushi estaba estudiando muy seriamente para el examen al que se enfrentaría en pocos días. Su futuro estaba en juego: ese examen contaba más de la mitad de la nota final y, además, su padre esperaba que sacara la mejor calificación de toda la clase y no podía decepcionarlo.

De repente, su móvil hizo un ruidito. Atsushi quiso ignorarlo, pero el ruido se repitió una y otra vez. Se pasó diez minutos así hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

–Este maldito Todomatsu… – masculló molesto viendo los cientos de mensajes que le había mandado.

 _Atsushi:_

 _¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Totty?!_

El de rosa no se demoró en responder.

 _Totty:_

 _¡Atsushi, te necesito! Estoy cuidando de cuatro niños, pero no sé cómo hacerlo para que sobrevivan._

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Les dejo jugar con mi tablet? ¿Pongo la tele y los dejo ahí delante?_

 _¡No se estarán quietos! ¡Van a explotar!_

 _¿Los ato y amordazo para que no hagan destrozos?_

 _¿Y si se prenden fuego?_

 _¿Qué hago con la llama?_

 _¡Ayúdame!_

El chico alzó una ceja y suspiró. Tendría que ayudarle o el muy pesado no dejaría de insistir, así era ese idiota. A veces se preguntaba que clase de chico sería, siempre tan misterioso y contando mentiras tan obvias que era imposible descubrir la verdad; luego recordaba que había sido el único compañero y amigo que lo había humillado con sus notas a final de la preparatoria a pesar de ser un completo vago y un inútil y se le pasaba.

 _Atsushi:_

 _¿Has entrado ya en histeria?_

 _Totty:_

 _Puede que un poco…_

 _Ya, ya estoy más tranquilo._

 _Atsushi:_

 _Perfecto. Ahora, ¿quiénes son esos niños? ¿Y qué dices de llamas?_

Atsushi se quedó mirando el móvil esperando una respuesta. Escribiendo… Escribiendo… Escribiendo… Casi se queda dormido esperando a que contestara cuando por fin el móvil volvió a sonar.

 _Totty:_

 _Estoy haciendo de niñero para conseguir dinero._

 _No tienen nada que ver conmigo._

 _Yo soy hijo único._

 _¡Los niños están haciendo la guerra en el salón!_

 _Atsushi:_

 _Ajá… ¿Y esas llamas…?_

 _Totty:_

 _Ah, está sobre la cocina. Es cosa de los niños, ya sabes._

 _No baja por más que lo intente y va a destrozar toda la casa si sigue así._

 _Atsushi:_

 _Apágala._

 _Totty:_

 _Es muy agresiva, tiene cara de querer escupirme._

El universitario se preguntó a qué demonios se refería su amigo con eso. ¿Cómo demonios podía el fuego de la cocina escupirle? Entonces, Todomatsu le envió una foto que le resolvió algunas dudas pero le dejó otras tantas en el aire. La foto era al parecer la cocina de su casa y en ella, sobre la encimera, había un peludo animal blanco de cuello largo, pezuñas y parecía muy enojada mientras miraba a la cámara.

Eso era increible e impensable.

 _Atsushi:_

 _¡¿Qué demonios hace una llama en tu casa?! ¡Además, es una alpaca, no una llama!_

 _Totty:_

 _Ya te dije, la trajeron los niños. ¡Y no me corrijas!_

 _Atsushi:_

 _¡Deshazte de ella!_

 _Totty:_

 _¡¿Cómo?!_

 _Atsushi:_

 _Es tu trabajo, piensa tú. Oh, y si los niños se prenden fuego…_

 _Totty:_

 _¡¿Sí?!_

 _Atsushi:_

 _Más te vale que encuentres alguna forma de apagarlos._

Y tras decir eso, Atsushi apagó el móvil y lo tiró lo más lejos posible. No podía entretenerse, si le hacía caso acabaría desperdiciando la tarde y necesitaba estudiar.

.

–¿Atsushi? ¡Maldito Atsushi, responde! – exclamó Todomatsu al ver que estaba ignorando sus mensajes.

En el pasillo frente a la puerta de la cocina, se mantenía alejado de todo el bullicio y podía hablar con Atsushi con tranquilidad, ¡pero ahora él también le había abandonado! En ese momento salió un desaliñado Jyushimatsu de la cocina con su radiante sonrisa y se cuadró ante el de rosa.

–Totty, ya atrapé a la llama. – anunció Jyushi con el animal atado y con bozal a su lado.

–Menos mal, un problema menos… Por cierto, es una alpaca… – suspiró el mayor secándose el sudor, a pesar de no haber movido un dedo para ayudar a su hermano con ello – Ahora sólo nos queda darle fin a la guerra divina que hay en el salón.

Ambos chicos se asomaron con mucho cuidado. El salón estaba hecho un completo desastre, con almohadas y peluches formando un circulo en el centro. A un lado y a otro había una silla sobre la que estaban de pie Choromatsu e Ichimatsu, el primero con una toga blanca y una corona de flores y el segundo con una corbata y una diadema con cuernos de demonio de un disfraz de Halloween. En el cento del círculo Karamatsu y Osomatsu representaban a los mayores en una pelea.

–¡Vamos, Kara-chan, tienes que ganar! – decía Choromatsu con el rostro serio mirando al niño – Debes demostrarle a nii-san el poder del dios de la nueva era. ¡El próximo dios de la tierra y los lagos seré yo!

–Eso ni hablar. – negó Ichimatsu en tono inquisidor – Osomatsu tiene mi bendición, la bendición del demonio más poderoso de todos, la bendición del señor de todas las malas artes habidas y por haber. Por eso y por el dinero que recibirá si vence, ¡usará todas sus fuerzas en esta pelea!

Y los más pequeños, con un pijama de lobo y otro de panda, obedecían y luchaban como verdaderos animales entre risas, quejas, objetos lanzados y patadas.

Todomatsu se palmeó la frente agotado. Sólo llevaba dos horas cuidando de los niños y ya se sentía en el maldito infierno.

–A ver, niños, dejad esta guerra celestial y os prepararé la cena. – dijo él acercándose a los menores con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

–No hay casi nada de comer en la nevera. – explicó Karamatsu antes de recibir una patada voladora en el rostro.

–Esta guerra también es por la comida. ¡Sólo los más fuertes sobreviven! – añadió Osomatsu.

–Tendréis que deteneros de todas maneras…

Todomatsu se lanzó al centro del círculo, pensando que al ser mayor que ellos tendría más fuerza y podría detenerlos y amansarlos. Craso error. Una vez se adentró en el ring, ambos niños se hicieron a un lado y permitieron que el mayor cayera de bruces al suelo. El de rojo se sentó riendo sobre su cabeza tirando de sus pelos mientras Karamatsu daba saltos sobre su espalda, provocando los gritos y las quejas del mayor.

Tras unos minutos, Jyushimatsu consiguió rescatar a Todomatsu y dejarlo en una esquina de la habitación con las manos en la cabeza para protegerse.

–¡Al final seré yo el que muera sólo por un poco más de paga! – exclamó el rosado.

–Totty, te vendes demasiado barato. – rió Jyushi.

–¡Quiero vacaciones!

–Puedo quedarme con los niños un rato. – se ofreció el segundo con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Así nii-san puede estar un rato a solas haciéndose pajas!

Ante esas palabras, toda la casa se quedó en completo silencio, sólo el tic tac del reloj llegaba a los oídos de los hermanos. Ni siquiera la llama se dignaba a hacer algún ruido que rompiera aquella quietud. Totty miró a su hermano con la cara roja y los ojos abiertos por el pasmo. Intentó recomponerse en un segundo y sonrió nervioso.

–Jyushimatsu, ¿p-por qué piensas que… voy a masturbarme? – preguntó queriendo parecer tranquilo, aunque su mente no podía pensar en que alguno de sus hermanos tuviera ya en mente cosas como… _esa_.

–¿Por qué no? Yo lo haría. – explicó simplemente.

–¡No necesitaba saber eso! – chilló tapándose los oídos espantado.

–Pero mamá me dijo hace tiempo que masturbarse es algo normal y muy sano a nuestra edad. – dijo como si estuviera repitiendo una lección de sobra aprendida – ¡También me explicó cosas sobre el amor y el _secross_!

–¡Cállate ya, Jyushimatsu!

–Nii-san.

Los dos mayores se volvieron hacia el salón al escuchar ese llamado. Los cuatro niños habían dejado todo lo que estaban haciendo y se habían sentado de rodilla en fila frente a los mayores con una cara de absoluta curiosidad.

–¿Qué es "masturbarse"? – preguntó Ichimatsu lo que los menores querían saber también.

–E-eh… – musitó Todomatsu pensando en alguna forma de huir de aquella situación.

–¡Masturbarse es muy divertido! – exclamó Jyushimatsu radiante por poder enseñarle algo a sus queridos hermanitos – Para masturbarte, tienes que…

–¡Jyhushimatsu, detente! – gritó el mayor tapándole la boca al segundo con una mano mientras con al otra le aguantaba para que no huyera – No tienen por qué saber eso todavía, son muy pequeños.

Ichimatsu y Choromatsu le taparon las orejas a los menores, aunque seguro que podían seguir escuchando algo.

–Nosotros ya somos mayores. – dijo Choro con el ceño fruncido.

–¡No lo suficiente! – aseguró, y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando Jyushi empezó a lamerle la mano para poder liberarse – M-mejor… D-deberíamos… ¿Vamos donde Chibita a cenar?

A Karamatsu se le iluminó la cara al oírlo. ¡Cenarían oden en su restaurante favorito!

–¿A qué estamos esperando, _burazas_? ¡Vamos a cenar antes de que se acabe el oden! – exclamó con alegría librándose del agarre de Ichimatsu, poniéndose en pie y empezando a saltar – Quiero el mejor sitio de todos: ¡junto a la comida! ¡Quiero que Chibita me cuente historias!

El tercer y cuarto hermano se miraron llegando a un mudo acuerdo.

–De acuerdo, vamos donde Chibita a cenar. – dijo el de verde soltando al pequeño Osomatsu – Pero no olvidaremos esto, que quede claro.

–Por supuesto. – sonrió el mayor.

Total, sabía que una vez que estuvieran frente a la comida el resto del mundo quedaría a parte por las ansias de comer. Por eso, solto a Jyushimatsu por fin y se dirigió con todos los niños hacia la salida, sin olvidarse de coger antes algo del dinero que mamá solía esconder en el bote de pimientos, uno que jamás tocarían los niños.

Cuando todos estaban por salir, Jyushimatsu se decidió a interrumpir.

–¿Qué hacemos con la alpaca?

.

–¡Chibita, mesa para siete! – dijo Jyushimatsu al llegar al restaurante de oden.

El nombrado, un chico varios años mayor que Todomatsu bajito y calvo que estaba en la barra preparando su mejor oden para la clientela que le reclamaba, se asomó un poco a mirar a los hermanos con una radiante sonrisa. Chibita trabajaba en aquel restaurante para el dueño del lugar, Iyami, para conseguir algo de dinero para pagarse los estudios, pero en más de una ocasión Haru le había dicho que haría mejor creando él mismo un restaurante para no depender de ningún jefe.

–¡Vaya, Haru-chan y los niños, qué de tiempo sin veros! – Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo fuera de lo normal – Espera… ¿Dónde está Haru-chan? ¿Y quién es ese tipo tan raro? – preguntó señalando al "hombre" con gabardina, sombrero, bufanda negra cubriendo su cuello y la boca y oscuras gafas de sol que los acompañaba.

–Mamá no ha podido venir. Él es un amigo extranjero de Jyushimatsu. – explicó Ichimatsu, el único que podía mentir en algo tan obvio y que además no le temblaba la voz al hacerlo – No habla mucho nuestro idioma, así que es mejor que no le preguntes nada. Ha venido a pasar una temporada con nosotros.

 _"Hasta que podamos enviarla a un zoológico al menos"_ completó Todomatsu en su mente.

–Oh, pues espero que le guste mi maravilloso oden, malditos bastardos. – rió Chibita – ¡Marchando oden para siete, con extra de carne para el pequeño Karamatsu!

– _Yes! Thanks,_ Chibita, _I love you!_ – agradeció Kara con los ojos brillando por la alegría. A diferencia del molesto Ichimatsu.

Los chicos fueron hacia la mesa y se sentaron mirando a un lado y a otro. Tenían que ir con cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había una alpaca entre ellos.

El local era bastante grande y ese sábado se veía más animado de lo normal. Había familias, cenas de empresa y quedadas de amigas en un lado y en otro, todos pasándoselo bien y disfrutando. Si hubiera sido un día cualquiera, él hubiera estado allí con algunos amigos de la universidad de fiesta intentando ligar con alguna chica. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, cuidando a sus hermanos y de una alpaca como un chico responsable… que no era. En ocasiones desearía ser el menor de la familia, sin preocupaciones y sin tener a nadie a quien cuidar, sino que cuidaran de él.

Los chicos estuvieron un buen rato charlando de cosas tiviales y sobretodo evitando que Osomatsu se dedicara a robarle la cartera a cada cliente que había allí, lo cual era una misión bastante complicada. Para cuando llegó Chibita con los pedidos, los pequeños había vuelto a tomar el tema de las masturbaciones llenos de emoción y curiosidad y Todomatsu hacía todo lo posible para que Jyushimatsu no se fuera de la lengua.

–¿Qué demonios haces hablándoles a los niños de esas cosas? – preguntó entregando los platos.

–Fue culpa de Jyushimatsu. – lo señaló, y el chico se hizo el desentendido mirando a otro lado ocultando su sonrisa – No sabes lo difícil que es cuidar de estos niños.

–Claro que lo sé. – indicó inflando su pecho indignado – Antes de preparar oden tuve varios trabajos y uno de ellos fue de niñero cuando tenía quince años. Sé más de lo que crees de cuidar niños de todas la edades, maldito.

Al escuchar eso, una bombilla se iluminó en la mente del mayor.

–¡Chibita, querido amigo del alma! – dijo sonriendo confiado, pasando una mano tras el chico para atraerlo hacia sí y sentarlo junto a todos ellos – Me vas a dar algunos consejos sobre cómo mantener en vida a estos niños, ¿verdad?

Chibita miró a los pequeños comer tranquilamente junto a la alpaca, que estaba comiendo tranquilamente la bufanda que la rodeaba. Ichimatsu estaba siendo alimentado por un servicial y alegre Karamatsu, Choromatsu le daba de comer a Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu devoraba el oden como si no hubiera un mañana. Todos parecían muy felices y, al ver a Todomatsu y su sonrisa gatuna, supo que si no hacía algo no volvería a ver a esos niños con vida.

–¡Te ayudaré, claro que te ayudaré! – dijo atemorizado. La sonrisa de Totty aumentó aún más y el más bajo miró a otro lado avergonzado por caer tan fácil en la trampa del hermano mayor – Bastardo…

* * *

 _Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _El próximo capítulo se llamará **Todomatsu el niñero (parte 2)** y... **La desaparición.** Yes! Empieza el drama, chicos! òuó Drama, humor, amor, alpacas... En este fic hay de todo! Ah, y quería decir que en este fic todo tiene un por qué. Que no habrá drama sin sentido, todo tiene explicación lógica!_

 _Bueno, eso es todo. Por cada review que mandéis, recibiréis una alpaca Matsuno._


	4. Capítulo 4

_Hola, people! Ya estoy de vuelta, antes de lo que esperaba! :3 Tenía pensado publicar el lunes que viene por culpa de los exámenes, luego vi que iba bien de tiempo y pensé en publicarlo el viernes. Y aquí me tenéis el miércoles con esta (espero) delicia de cap 7w7 Alpacas para todos!_

 _Espero que se me de bien y que os guste el drama, os haré sufrir con todo mi cariño._

 _Por cierto... Gris y orochimari-senpai15 son la misma persona?! Porque lo parece :O Bueno, no os entretengo más._

 ** _Disc.:_** _Estos futuros ninis no son míos, por desgracia. Si lo fueran, Totty sería mucho más exagerado xD_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _-Edades de los niños en este cap, al igual que en anterior: Todo-19; Jyushi-17; Ichi-9; Choro-8; Kara-6; Oso-4_

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **Todomatsu el niñero (parte 2)**

 **.**

 _Consejo n.º 1: Sé amable, positivo y no te enojes por cualquier cosa._

Esa mañana Todomatsu se despertó como todos los días poco después de que amaneciera. Sólo que ese día, en lugar de la dulce canción de la alarma de su móvil, la causa de su despertar no fue otra que una fuerte patada de un dormido Osomatsu en el estómago.

–Ugh… Este maldito niño…

Sobándose la zona afectada, el mayor sacó una cuerda de debajo de su almohada dispuesto a atar al menor, pero entonces Karamatsu se despertó y lo vio.

–Todomatsu-nii-san, recuerda los consejos de Chibita… – dijo con voz adormilada y cara de enojado. Realmente, siempre que se despertaba tenía cara de estar enojado.

–Tienes que ser amable, buena persona, positivo… – se dijo a sí mismo poniendo su sonrisa más adorable y falsa, repitiendo las palabras del pequeño amante del oden – Por lo menos no se ha despertado por una pesadilla, ¿eso es lo que quieres que diga?

El menor asintió y bostezó.

En muchas ocasiones desde que era un bebé, Osomatsu se despertaba en mitad de la noche atemorizado, llorando y gritando. Cuando aprendió a hablar, empezó a añadir tembloroso algo sobre un hombre malvado que reía, que quería llevárselo y hacerle daño. La única forma con la que conseguía consolarse era aferrándose a su madre o en su defecto a Totty o a Choro, tal vez porque eran los que más se parecían a su madre. Una vez que despertaba al día siguiente, no volvía a mencionar nada sobre sus sueños o sobre ese hombre extraño. Todomatsu sospechaba en ocasiones.

Sabiendo que no volvería a dormirse, decidió levantarse de una vez e ir a comprar algo para desayunar, ya que seguramente ni eso quedaría en la nevera.

–¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó Karamatsu levantándose también.

–¿Llevarás ropa dolorosa de nuevo? – preguntó de vuelta poniendo mala cara al recordar la chaqueta de cuero, las gafas de sol y los pantalones brillantes que le había conseguido Haru creyendo que le quedaría genial a su pequeñín de seis años. Por cosas como esas sabía que su sentido del gusto y la estética no lo había heredado de su madre.

–¡Claro, es una ropa genial!

–De acuerdo… – suspiró tomando ropa de un cajón. Si así era, tendría que ir de incógnito.

Después de vestirse el mismo y ayudar a su hermanito a ponerse la ropa, arreglarse y a abrigarse, ambos bajaron dispuestos a irse. Se aseguraron de que los demás seguían durmiendo, así no tendrían tantos problemas al regresar. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontraron con la alpaca sentada en la entrada mirándoles con un collar naranja en la boca.

–¿Acaso eres un perro? – dijo Todomatsu alzando una ceja.

La alpaca alzó las patas delanteras y empezó a mover la cola esperando emocionado.

–¿Nos la podemos quedar? – preguntó Karamatsu abrazando con sus ojos brillosos al animal, que trató de imitarlo – ¡Por favor! Prometo que la cuidaremos, le daremos de comer y la sacaremos a pasear todos los días. ¡Podemos hasta enseñarle trucos!

–No es un perro.

–Eso es un sí, ¿verdad?

–¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho! – exclamó Todomatsu – Lo siento, Kara-chan, pero eso deberá decirlo mamá. Tú disfruta de ella mientras puedas. – dijo queriendo librarse del problema.

–Pero, ¿podemos sacarla a pasear al menos? – pidió haciendo un puchero que sólo podía calificarse de adorable.

Y así, pocos minutos después estaba en la calle con una gabardina un gorro de lana, unas gafas de sol y una bufanda rosa cubriéndole gran parte de la cara, junto a Karamatsu a un lado hablándole y hablándole sin parar sobre cosas que él creía que eran _cool_ e inventándose palabras en inglés, provocando cierto dolor de costillas en el mayor; y la alpaca con el collar de perro al otro lado saltando alegremente. Una familia muy peculiar sin lugar a dudas.

.

 _Consejo n.º 2: No toleres las trastadas, castígalos._

– _¡¿Seguís todos vivos?!_ – preguntó Haru al otro lado del teléfono.

–Claro que sí, mamá. – respondió Choromatsu, que en sus manos tenía un delicioso flan que había encontrado por casualidad en lo más profundo de la nevera. No tenía ninguna nota avisando de quien era, así que ahora era todo suyo – Ummmh, ¡delicioso~!

– _¿Estás seguro? ¡Puedo volver en cualquier momento y dejar aquí a la abuela! –_ sugirió, y se notaba desesperada y muy preocupada.

–Mami, si tanto te preocupaba nuestra vida, ¿por qué nos has dejado a cargo de Todomatsu-nii-san? – quiso saber el menor – Sabes bien que, si se le hubiera antojado, nos habría vendido a la mafia por cien yenes.

– _¡¿Os ha vendido a la mafia?! –_ chilló al borde del llanto – _¡Tomaré el próximo tren y espero que esteis todos cuando vuelva o prometo que Todomatsu Matsuno jamás será padre, de eso me encargaré yo! Total, a la abuela sólo está un poco resfriada e igualmente le quedan dos telediarios, ¡pero vosotros tenéis toda una vida por delante!_

–¡Tranquila, estamos todos aquí vivos y coleando! ¡Y no digas esas cosas, es cruel! – aseguró intentando calmar a su madre. De repente, un fuerte estruendo y unos gritos llamaron la atención del de verde, que se apresuró a decir: – Mamá, ahora estamos algo ocupados como para hablar por teléfono. No te apresures en regresar, llámanos más tarde, ¿vale? Te echamos de menos.

– _¡Choromatsu, espera! ¡Pásame con Osom-!_

Y Choro colgó antes de que la mujer pudiera seguir hablando.

Sin perder un solo segundo, se tomó lo que quedaba de su flan y se dirigió hacia la cocina ocultando las evidencias de su crimen dejando lo trastes en una maceta. "De todas maneras, la casa está hecha un basurero. Una cosa más fuera de su sitio no cambiaría nada" pensó antes de alejarse disimuladamente del lugar de los hechos. Luego, siguió el ruido que se escuchaba por todos lados hasta llegar al sitio de origen: la cocina.

–¡Oso-chan, vuelve aquí! – pedía Jyushimatsu persiguiendo al menor.

–¡No! Soy libre como una mariposa. – rió bailando como si estuviera en un espectaculo de ballet. Luego se detuvo y volvió sobre su eje, haciendo que el otro frenara de golpe para no chocarse con el niño – ¡Una mariposa explosiva!

–¡Wow, no me mates! – suplicó cubriéndose la cabeza y su cara con las mangas.

Osomatsu había sacado de entre sus ropas un par de peligrosas armas que había conseguido en su carrera por el desastrado lugar: un bote de ketchup y otro de mostaza. Su cara mostraba la maldad que crecía en el interior de ese pequeño cuerpo desde que aún llevaba pañales cuando apuntó con el bote de mostaza al mayor y apretó.

Nada.

–¿Ah? – dijo Jyushi mostrando un ojo curioso.

–¿Eh? – musitó al ver que todo seguía como antes – ¿No se puede? – se preguntó girando el bote para poder ver si había algo que impedía que la mostaza saliera volando y causara el terror.

 _Plug._

El pequeño y pobre Osomatsu, a quien no se le había ocurrido que apuntarse a sí mismo con un bote y disparar podía ser una mala idea, acabó con toda la cara y parte de la ropa cubiertas de mostaza.

Se quedó un instante en silencio apenas abriendo los ojos para mirar a sus hermanos con los ojos aguados, al borde del llanto. No sabían si realmente el pequeño tenía algún sentido del orgullo o el ridículo, pero no le había gustado pringarse de mostaza. Choro y Jyushi no pudieron soportar ver aquella tierna cara llena de salsa y explotaron en carcajadas.

–¡No os riais! – sollozó Osomatsu pataleando molesto.

Pero las risas sólo aumentaron hasta el punto de que el de verde acabó por los suelos intentando recurperar el aire.

De repente, una veloz ráfaga de ketchup y otra de mostaza volaron por la cocina hasta aterrizar en la cara de Choro y otra más en la boca del mayor. Las risas se detuvieron de golpe. El mayor cerró la boca afilando su mirada y el cuarto hermano empezó a quejarse.

–¡Dije que no os rieseis, idiotas, hijos de puta, Chorizo de mierda! – exclamó el menor usando todas las palabrotas que había aprendido… de Ichimatsu – Eso os pasa por _sudestimarme._

–Está caducado… – comentó Jyushi sacando la lengua para escupir toda la salsa que casi se traga.

–¡Te arrepentirás de haberme atacado! – gritó Choromatsu tomando un bote de mayonesa que había sobre la mesa.

–¡Eso si no acabo contigo primero! – añadió Osomatsu apuntándolo con sus "armas".

– _Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!_ – dijo el segundo alegremente en mitad de la guerra, como si nada fuera con él.

Una guerra campal de comida se desató entre el de rojo y el de verde. Salsas, un saco de azucar y toda la comida que había en la nevera empezaron a volar sin dirección de un lado a otro de la cocina, igual que los insultos. Oso acabó rebozado en azucar y Choro con el pelo lleno de apestosos trozos de algo que parecía pescado y que nadie sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría en la nevera, pero no tenía pinta de ser comestible. Por supuesto, la comida en seguida se acabó y, a falta de otras armas, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro tirándose de los pelos y golpeándose sin cuidado alguno.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió y todo se detuvo.

–… y por eso mamá me dijo que el Hada de los Dientes… Wow, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Karamatsu al entrar en la cocina junto a la alpaca.

Pero el problema para los menores no era él, sino el chico de incognito que había entrado justo detrás de él y que, pálido y con la expresión más neutra que podía poner, había dejado caer la comida que había comprado al suelo tras ver todo aquel desastre.

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de las consecuencias de ensuciar la casa con un maníaco de la limpieza al cargo…

.

 _Consejo n.º 3: Juega con ellos para que no se aburran._

–Ichi-chan, Kara-chan, ¡vamos a hacer un concurso! – anunció Todomatsu haciendo una pose que esperaba que fuera elegante.

Los dos niños, que estaban sentados frente a la mesa del salón terminando de tomarse los fideos instantaneos que habían comprado para el almuerzo, se quedaron mirando al mayor como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Sinceramente esperaban que no fuera esa temida _aduelescencia_ (como la llamaba Osomatsu) lo que volvía a los dos mayores tan idiotas y locos o de aquí a unos años ellos estarían peor que sus hermanos.

–Nii-san, deja de ser tan divo. – dijo Ichimatsu deteniéndose un momento a bostezar – Por cierto, ¿sólo estaremos nosotros tres? ¿Dónde están Jyushimatsu-nii-san, Choromatsu y Oso-chan?

–¡No preguntes, Tima-nii-san! – exclamó Karamatsu tapándole la boca pálido – Tu cuerpo y tu alma podrían pudrirse al escuchar los _atraces_ sucesos de esta mañana. A mí mismo me _roe_ la conciencia por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a las víctimas de la ira de nii-san. Mejor que no sepas nada, podrás seguir difrutando de la flor de la infancia.

–¡Ay, duele, duele, duele! – exclamó Totty sentándose en el suelo sobándose las costillas – ¡Karamatsu, cállate! No pasa nada, sólo están… demasiado ocupados.

Un ruido sonó en la cocina seguido de las palabras: "¡Osomatsu, sigue limpiando o nii-san nos dejará durmiendo bajo un puente!" y una risa contenida, como si estuvieran corroborando las palabras del mayor de ellos. Ichimatsu puso una mueca de confusión, preguntándose qué demonios habría sucedido mientras él dormía.

–¡Bueno, mejor no hablemos de los que ya no están con nosotros y juguemos! – dijo Todomatsu dando una palmada para llamar la atención de los pequeños – El ganador del concurso tendrá el derecho a elegir el nombre de la alpaca. – Karamatsu en seguida puso cara de ilusión y estaba a punto de preguntar, pero él se adelantó – No quiere decir que nos vayamos a quedar al bicho, sólo es que necesita un nombre para no llamarlo "alpaca" de aquí a que lo dejemos en un zoológico.

–Jo… – se quejó el de azul.

–¿Y a qué jugaremos? – preguntó Ichi sin darle mucha importancia.

–Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de si esto os gustaría… – dijo sacando un par de consolas del bolsillo de su sudadera, una rosa y otra amarilla – Jyushimatsu y yo jugábamos con estas Game Boys cuando eramos pequeños, principalmente a Bokémon. Teníamos todos los Bokémones habidos y por haber y siempre estábamos luchando para ver cual de los dos era mejor.

–¡Yo he visto una de esas! – dijo Ichimatsu impresionado – Un compañero de clase me enseñó una que le había dado su hermano mayor, son unas reliquias. ¡No sabía que vosotros también teníais una!

Todomatsu rió rascándose la mejilla. ¿Reliquias? Diciendo eso, pensó que mejor debería vender esos viejos cacharros que ya no usaban en lugar de darselos a los niños para que jugasen.

–Bueno, ahora seréis vosotros los que lucheis para ver quien es el mejor. – añadió poniendo ambas cosolas sobre la mesa – Ahora elegid una de las dos y enfrentaros.

–Yo me quedo con la de Jyushimatsu-nii-san. – dijo fingiendo desinterés. _"Seguramente los Bokemones de él sean más fuertes que los adorables de Todomatsu-nii-san"_ pensó sonriendo por dentro. Tenía que ganar como fuera, no permitiría que la alpaca tuviera un nombre doloroso.

–¡Empecemos! – exclamó Karamatsu cogiendo la otra consola.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron jugando, Todomatsu se permitió echarse en el suelo y descansar un momento. Sí, todos estaban entretenidos, nada podía salir mal…

–¿Quién… se ha tomado… mi flan? – se escuchó la (extrañamente) siniestra voz de Jyushimatsu, y cualquiera podía imaginarselo con una fría expresión sin sonrisa y un bate en sus manos.

–A-ah, ¿e-era tu flan? – preguntó Choromatsu tembloroso.

Y después de eso se escucharon los gritos del de verde huyendo por toda la casa mientras el segundo lo perseguía para golpearlo y Osomatsu reía al imaginarse las torturas que recibiría su hermano. ¿Es que sus hermanos no podían solucionar las cosas como personas normales y educadas, sin recurir a la violencia a la mínima de cambio? ¿Por qué todo en esa casa tenía que acabar en guerras más trágicas y sangrientas que la de Troya? Se preguntó Totty. La respuesta parecía ser como siempre no y así no terminarían limpiando la casa como dictaba su castigo.

Bueno, tal vez tendría que levantarse para detener una nueva guerra.

.

 _Consejo n.º 4: No importa que te humilles, si se ríen está bien._

–¡Ya terminamos de limpiar! – anunció Jyushimatsu entrando en el salón junto a Osomatsu y un golpeado Choromatsu.

Un fuerte y agudo llanto casi rompe los tímpanos de los tres. Karamatsu en el centro del salón lloraba y pataleaba en el suelo inconsolable, algo que pasaba más a menudo de lo que querían pensar. Lo que no era normal es que a pesar de los intentos de Todomatsu por tranquilizarlo con chistes o alguna broma, el pequeño no le hacía ningún caso y seguía insistiendo en su llanto, y eso estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso al mayor.

Algo así sólo podía significar una cosa.

–¿Qué has hecho, Ichimatsu? – preguntó Jyushi perspicaz, viendo al de morado sentado en una esquina junto a la alpaca con pinta de estar aburrido.

–Sus gafas han salido por la ventana. – masculló el nombrado con cierto tono de enojo.

–¡Tima-nii-san es malo! – lloró el quinto a moco tendido.

–¡Ayudadme! – lloró también el mayor desesperado.

El segundo rodó su mirada suspirando. Después de tanto trabajo que le daban, le reclamaría a Totty la mitad de la recompensa que le diera su madre, eso por seguro. Pero ahora lo importante era que el niño dejara de llorar antes de que _alguien_ se tirara por la ventana tras las gafas. Despreocupado, se acercó al mayor y sacó un enorme abanico de papel de la nada con el que lo golpeó en la nuca.

–¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó sobándose la nuca con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¿Y tienes el valor de preguntarme? ¡Es que eres de lo que no hay! – exclamó fingiendo estar completamente indignado. Le hizo una señal al mayor para que le siguiera el juego, aunque el mayor no la entendió del todo – Ya deberías saberlo, todo es por tu culpa. ¡Siempre es tu culpa!

–P-pero si yo no he hecho nada…

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y quien es ese con el que te vi el otro día? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero – ¡Me estás engañando con otro! Yo aquí encerrado todo el día cuidando a los niños y manteniendo la casa y tú te vas con alguien más.

–Atsushi es sólo un amigo, Jyushimatsu…

–¡Mentira! ¡Se acabó! Si sigues así, ¡me iré de casa cuando menos te lo esperes, te abandonaré! – aseguró dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos inflando sus mejillas.

–¡No! ¡No me abandones, yo te quiero! – exclamó extendiendo los brazos hacia él asustado.

Karamatsu se calló al cabo de un momento y todos los niños se quedaron mirando esa escena con cierto asombro y al borde de la risa. Si lo grababan y lo vendían como comedia amorosa, podía dar el pego y todo.

.

 _Consejo n.º 5: Báñalos justo antes de dormir, así caerán rendidos en la cama._

–Entonces, ahora el nombre de la alpaca es Hanimatsu, ¿no? – dijo Choromatsu mientras se enjabonaba el pelo y se quitaba toda la mugre tras un largo día de trabajo.

–¡Sip! – exclamó Karamatsu desde la bañera, ya que él no estaba tan sucio como sus hermanos – El equipo de Todomatsu-nii-san era tan fuerte que venció a Tima-nii-san en un instante. ¡Estuvo toda la tarde pidiéndome la revancha, un todo o nada, pero jamás ganó al gran e imparable equipo de nii-san!

–Ichimatsu me subestimó. – dijo Totty orgulloso del vicio que le había caracterizado cuando era pequeño.

–Por cierto, no sé yo si tu Game Boy seguirá funcionando… – añadió encogiéndose evitando mirar al mayor. Ichi, cuando se había cansado de perder, se había enojado tanto que lanzó la consola contra la pared dando un chillido. La pared había acabado abollada, no habían querido comprobar si la consola también…

Luego fueron sus gafas las que volaron.

–Por vuestro bien espero que sí o alguno acabará en la hoguera. – aseguró amenazando al menor con la mirada y en seguida el pequeño se escondió bajo el agua. Mientras, enjabonaba a Osomatsu – Por dios, Oso, ¿esto de aquí es mostaza y… mayonesa? ¡Y sal!

–Es azúcar. – corrigió Choro encontrando un trozo de pescado entre sus cabellos.

–Wow, si te echo a la bañera sí que se convertirá en agua dulce…

–¡Agua dulce! – repitió el menor lanzando jabón al aire.

Los cuatro rompieron en risas juntos. Cuando por fin Osomatsu y Choromatsu estuvieron decentemente limpios, los tres se metieron en la bañera junto a Karamatsu y se suspiraron al unísono relajándose por completo. Tras un día tan estresante y con tanto trabajo por delante, era un verdadero placer poder bañarse y pasar un rato riendo y disfrutando, sin pelearse y sin preocuparse por nada más que por la temperatura del agua.

Mientras tanto, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu preparaban el gran futón donde solían dormir los seis. El menor había pasado del enojo al desánimo a lo largo de la tarde de una manera que sólo el mayor pudo notar, así que decidió preguntar si sucedía algo malo. Ichi suspiró mientras sacaba las almohadas.

–Karamatsu me ha dado una paliza jugando a Bokémon con tu equipo. – dijo enfatizando la última parte, como si quisiera echarle la culpa – Por más que lo he intentado, no he podido ganarle.

–Oh, entiendo, así que esa es la explicación de todo… Debe ser muy duro perder contra tu hermano pequeño. – dijo, aunque en realidad no lo entendía. ¿Tanto desánimo por un juego? Hermanito exagerado…

–¡No es eso! – exclamó algo más alto de lo normal, y al darse cuenta se tapó rápidamente la boca.

–¿Ah? ¿Y qué es entonces?

Ichi miró al mayor fijamente dudando si decirle o no. En su mente sus palabras sonaban tan ridículas que él mismo se reiría si lo escuchara de alguno de sus hermanos, pero no quería que el mayor se riera de él. Al final, de tanto pensarlo sus ojos se aguaron.

–Nii-san, ¿y si Karamatsu se hace más grande que yo? – preguntó finalmente con la voz quebrada.

–¿Eh?

–¡Sí, ya deberías saberlo! Tú por ejemplo eres más fuerte que Todomatsu-nii-san. ¿Y si Karamatsu acaba siendo más fuerte que yo? ¿Cómo podré protegerlo de los niños que se metan con él? ¡Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a meterme con él! Ahora puedo darle un par de golpes a esos niños y salen corriendo, pero si él sigue creciendo, ¡ya no me necesitará! ¡Será como si jamás hubiera sido su hermano! – dijo empezando a llorar a lágrima viva.

Jyushimatsu no se lo pensó dos veces: se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano y lo abrazó, permitiendo que el más pequeño ocultara su cara en su hombro. Se mantuvo así un par de minutos hablando en voz baja y tranquilizadora, queriendo calmar el llanto. Finalmente Ichimatsu se apagó hasta que sus lágrimas quedaron reducidas a simples sollozos.

–No te preocupes, Ichi-chan. – dijo separándose para poder mirarle a la cara. El de morado se pasó la manga por los ojos queriendo quitar todo rastro de llanto – Aunque sea más grande o más fuerte que tú, ¡Karamatsu siempre será tu hermanito! Si te quiere, hará cualquier cosa por ti y no necesitarás protegerlo de los abusones, siempre estaréis el uno junto al otro y nadie podrá con vosotros. Por un hermano se hace cualquier cosa.

–¿P-por eso tu equipo era más débil que el de Todomatsu-nii-san? – preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

–Bueno, sí, algo así. – explicó con una gotita cayendo por su sien – A él no le gusta nada que le ganen en algo que él piensa que debe ser el mejor, y yo solía ganarle en este juego. ¡Decía que no dejaría de entrenar hasta que me venciera, se pasó meses así! Así que yo entrené al mío para dejarme ganar y él creyó que se había vuelto mejor que yo. Luego naciste tú y ya nos olvidamos de ese vicio…

–¿Tú necesitas a nii-san? – quiso saber.

Jyushimatsu sonrió aún más y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. _"Como cuando come un oden que le gusta mucho"_ pensó Ichimatsu.

–Claro que necesito a nii-san, tanto o más que a todos vosotros. ¡Pero no estamos hablando de mí! – se interrumpió poniendo un brazo en jarra y señalando con la mano contraria a un punto en el techo – ¡Es hora de que marques un _home run_ en tu carrera como hermano mayor! ¡Corre y abraza a Karamatsu en cuanto vuelva del baño!

–¿Abrazarlo? ¡Puaj, que asco! – exclamó sacando la lengua – Si lo hago, tomará demasiada confianza y será cuestión de tiempo que me pida que vista su ropa dolorosa.

–Oh, cierto. – rió terminando de arreglar el futón.

Justo entonces, Todomatsu entró la habitación con los dos más pequeños de la familia en brazos, Osomatsu sobre sus hombros y Karamatsu al frente agarrándose a la camiseta del mayor. Ambos dormían tranquilamente agotados por el duro día. Choromatsu venía justo detrás y también parecía que se dormiría en cualquier momento. Todos llevaban pijamas de su color y aún tenían el pelo húmedo.

–Ya podéis ir a bañaros. – les anunció el mayor bostezando y dirigiéndose a dejar a cada niño en su sitio – Sobretodo tú, Jyushimatsu, que eres más comida que persona en este momento. Te prohíbo que te acuestes en el futón tan sucio.

Jyushi al escuchar eso se llevó un brazo a la boca, pero puso mala cara al notar que no sabía tan bien como esperaba.

–Yo os esperaré despierto, no os preocupéis. – dijo sentándose en su lugar, justo entre Oso y Kara.

–¡De acuerdo! – asintieron ambos obedientes.

Los dos se marcharon hacia el baño corriendo, sabiendo que tardaran lo que tardaran Totty estaba tan agotado como los más pequeños y no podría cumplir con lo dicho.

Ichimatsu se quedó algo pensativo después de hablar con Jyushimatsu. Ya se sentía más aliviado con respecto a Karamatsu, pero tardó en recordar que además del hermano mayor de Kara también era el hermano pequeño de Jyushi y quiso pensar que se sentiría igual que él en algún momento, así que al llegar al baño tomó de la sudadera al mayor para llamar su atención.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jyushi.

–Jyushimatsu-nii-san, estoy seguro de que Todomatsu-nii-san también te necesita. – aseguró con cara de determinación – Nadie lo conoce mejor que tú, eres el único que puede estar a su lado, entenderlo y animarlo, y estoy seguro de que te necesita a su lado, tanto como yo a ti y… a Karamatsu… – añadió algo avergonzado al final.

–¡Awww, que lindo! Te has ganado un buen baño, ¡yosh! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa confiada.

–¡Hisss! – siseó sacando sus orejas y su cola de gato erizadas.

En ese momento, Hanimatsu entró en el baño de un salto. Ichimatsu intentó salir corriendo del susto que se había llevado, pero la alpaca tomó al menor de la sudadera y, con toda la elegancia que tiene un animal como él, lo llevó hacia la bañera sin importarle las quejas y las pataletas del chico y lo lanzó a la bañera con la ropa puesta, entrando justo después que él.

El animal soltó un suspiró de satisfacción acomodándose en la bañera, pero Jyushi no podía hacer otra cosa que entrar en pánico.

–Mamá, sé que nos pediste que cuidáramos de los niños. – dijo mirando al techo, como si realmente se estuviera dirigiendo a su madre – Espero que para conseguirlo hubiera que tirarles una alpaca encima, ¡porque entonces lo he hecho genial!

La alpaca pareció reírse mientras unas burbujitas en el agua salían a su lado.

–Nee, ¿me devuelves a Ichimatsu? – preguntó Jyushi inocentemente.

Hanimatsu negó con la cabeza. Pronto, las burbujas dejaron de salir y el mayor tuvo que apresurarse a sacar a la alpaca de allí antes de que volvieran a ser cinco hermanos.

.

* * *

 **La desaparición**

.

–¡Hogar dulce hogar! – exclamó Haru con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto bajó del tren.

Había pocas personas en la estación. Era bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que era cerca de las once de la noche: poca gente tomaba el tren a esas horas para dirigirse al barrio donde ella vivía. Una corriente fría sopló y ella se apresuró a abrocharse la chaqueta y caminar aún más rápido hacia casa. Le daba algo de miedo andar por esas calles abandonadas sin ninguna compañía, pero luego pensaba en que sus hijos debían estar esperándole impacientes y el miedo desaparecía.

Sus hijos, sus preciosos y amados hijos. Desde que nacieron, había dado todo por ellos, por cuidarlos y que no les pasara de nada. Cuidar de seis niños ella sola durante tanto tiempo no había sido algo fácil: todos tenían diferentes personalidades y necesidades y muchas veces parecían creer que ella una especie de ser indestructible que podía permitirse todos los caprichos que ellos pedían. Muchas veces había tenido que trabajar horas de más por las mañanas para conseguir dinero para que no les faltara de nada. A pesar de todo los problemas que podía dar ser una madre soltera, ella quería a todos sus niños y daría la vida por que ellos estuvieran bien.

–Espero que Todomatsu haya podido cuidar bien de los pequeños… – se preguntó a sí misma – ¡Ya sé! Mañana le prepararé su comida favorita para agradecerle, seguro que se pone muy contento.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, un hombre algo borracho que estaba paseando por allí se chocó con ella y su bolso cayó al suelo. Haru se apresuró a recoger las cosas que habían salido de él. Finalmente se quedó con el gran tigre de peluche que le habían regalado por el día de la madre en su mano.

–Mis niños… – susurró con una bella sonrisa.

De repente, unas manos aparecieron a sus espaldas y la tomaron de la boca y el cuello. El tigre cayó al suelo, pero Haru no pudo recuperarlo.

–¡Pfmmm! – intentó chillar pidiendo ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

–Silencio… No querrás que el se enfade, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras en su oído, la pobre mujer se quedó paralizada y detuvo todos sus movimientos, dejando de debatirse contra su agresor. Sus rodillas temblaban. _"No, esto no debería estar pasando, no puede volver a pasar…"_ negó queriendo echarse a llorar. Una rápida sucesión de imágenes pasaron por su mente, recuerdos de hace no tanto tiempo como desearía.

La cara de terror de Ichimatsu con unas feas marcas amoratadas en el cuello…

El llanto atemorizado de Jyushimatsu y el bate lleno de sangre…

Choromatsu y Karamatsu abrazando al bebé Osomatsu que no dejaba de mirarlo todo con sus ojos bien abiertos…

La silueta de Todomatsu en una esquina de la habitación, sentado y abrazándose las rodillas temblando y sollozando…

 _"No a ellos otra vez, por favor…"_

El tigre de peluche quedó abandonado en el suelo en mitad de la fría noche.

.

Los pájaros empezaban a cantar con el sol de la mañana cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar en la casa de los Matsuno.

Osomatsu esa mañana casualmente se había despertado unos minutos antes para ir al servicio como el niño mayor que era y escuchó el ruido al pasar por delante. En seguida recordó a Todomatsu el día anterior recibiendo una bronca de parte de Haru, poco después de comer, mientras se encargaba de "limpiar" la casa.

 _"¡Es mamá!"_ dedujo sonriendo ilusionado.

El pequeño corrió hacia el teléfono e intentó tomarlo a duras penas, poniéndose de puntillas. Consiguió alcanzarlo y, antes siquiera de escuchar la voz al otro lado, empezó a hablar con toda la alegría de un niño de su edad:

–¡Mami, he cogido el teléfono yo solo! ¿A que soy genial? – exclamó rascándose la nariz orgulloso, como si hubiera logrado descubrir la cura del cáncer – Nii-san está durmiendo, su móvil sonó hace un rato pero fui bueno y lo apagué para dejarle dormir. Ah, y tenemos una cabra enorme y muy rara en casa. ¡Ven pronto, tienes que verla!

Sin embargo, no fue la dulce voz de su madre la que le respondió sino una estruendosa risa ronca. Oso dejó caer el auricular, que chocó contra el suelo, y abrió los ojos tanto como podía. Retrocedió y borró su sonrisa temblando.

Su voz se negó a salir. No podía gritar y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de sus hermanos. Entró abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que todos se despertaron, algunos más que otros. Osomatsu no lo dudó ni un momento antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Todomatsu y aferrarse a él temblando, sin dejarle reaccionar. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero ahora el pijama del de rosa estaba completamente empapado.

–¿Osomatsu? – musitó Choromatsu incorporándose adormilado.

–¿Otra pesadilla, Oso-chan? – preguntó Todo sonriendo compasivo.

En pequeño negó limpiándose en la camisa del pijama.

–E-es real… – aseguró con un hilo de voz casi inaudible – Él… es real…

El mayor y el cuarto hermano se miraron algo confusos. Apenas entendían las palabras del chico y lo poco que entendían no tenía sentido.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién es real? – quiso saber Choro.

–E-el hombre que ríe… Es de mis sueños… Ha llamado a casa y… Es real, tiene a mamá… ¡Es real, viene a por mí! – gritó de repente y los mayores podían notar el pánico y la desesperación en su voz.

Todomatsu, empezando a encajar las piezas, se levantó del futón tomando a Osomatsu en brazos y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia. El pequeño no apartaba el rostro del hombro de su hermano tembloroso como una hoja. Sentía pena por el niño, nadie de su edad debería soportar un terror tan grande como el suyo. Al llegar a la entrada, tomó el teléfono del suelo y se lo llevó al oído.

–¿Diga?

La risa volvió a repetirse, sobresaltando a Oso y haciendo que se removiera incómodo. Sin embargo, es esta ocasión por fin se escucharon algunas palabras que Todomatsu deseaba jamás haberla oído.

– _Es la hora, Todomatsu…_

 _._

* * *

 _Dios mio, lo siento! Espero no haberos hecho sufrir mucho, lo siento! Veis? Por esto no suelo hacer drama, luego me arrepiento qwq #PrayForHaru. Pero, qué os parece ese hombre misterioso? Qué le habrá hecho a los Matsuno? Por qué conoce a Todomatsu y que quiere de él? Esto y mucho más, próximamente 7w7_

 _Por otro lado, que no se note que son los Bokémones, son totalmente inventados (?) Y también, como curiosidad, el nombre de la alpaca (Hanimatsu) vendría de la pronunciación en japonés de_ Honey _y, por supuesto, el matsu de la familia_. _Seeh, es Karamatsu quien le ha puesto el nombre, no pidáis más xD_

 _Si tenéis quejas o sugerencias, dejad un review a número que aparece en pantalla. *No aparece ningún número* Mierda, ya se me ha vuelto a estropear :'v_

 _PD: Nunca dejéis a Ichimatsu con niños, les enseñará a ser yakuzas._

 _PD2: Tampoco dejéis a Totty, los venderá a la mafia._

 _PD3: Mejor no dejéis a ninguno con niños, si es que los queréis con vida y en buenas condiciones físicas y mentales._


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hola de nuevo, gente! Gracias por los comentarios! (Tengo fans y todo! Estoy happy!) Bueno, este cap tiene poco humor. Ahora mi fic tiene un poco más de seriedad, se ha hecho mayor (no como yo, que siempre seré un inmaduro uwu)._

 _(Haru: No os preocupeis por mí, queridos fans, sólo disfrutad 7w7)_

 _Por cierto, no preguntéis y responded: Opción A o B?_

 ** _Disc.:_** _Los chicos no son mío, los creó el maestro Akatsuka-sama para que fueran nuestros dioses._

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _-Edades de los niños en este cap, al igual que en los anteriores: Todo-19; Jyushi-17; Ichi-9; Choro-8; Kara-6; Oso-4_

 _-Feels, creo._

 _-Drama con sentido, todo se explicará a su debido momento._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **Malas noticias**

 **.**

– _Es la hora, Todomatsu…_

El chico frunció el ceño al escucharle. Reconoció la voz al otro lado del teléfono inmediatamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Era una voz de la cosas que jamás olvidaría en su vida por más tiempo que pasara. Y sabía que escucharla en ese momento sólo podía significar que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

Tras un largo minuto de silencio, Todomatsu soltó todas las sensaciones con una simple palabra.

–Cabrón.

– _Oh, será mejor que no digas palabras como esa, afectarán a tu adorable imagen~ –_ dijo burlón.

El de rosa se enojó tanto que tuvo el impulso de colgar el teléfono lo más bruscamente posible y tomar el bate de Jyushimatsu para golpear algo deseando desahogarse, pero había algo que necesitaba saber de ese hombre.

–¿Qué demonios has hecho esta vez? – preguntó con voz áspera.

–T-tiene a mami… – repitió Osomatsu con voz queda.

– _Hazle caso al niño. –_ añadió el hombre – _He venido aquí a recuperar lo que es mío y a vengarme por lo que ocurrió hace años. Más vale que no me busquéis, sé donde vivís._

–¡Espera!

Pero en seguida la llamada se cortó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Todomatsu gruñó y ahora sí que colgó el teléfono con un fuerte golpe. Al siguiente segundo dejó al niño con cuidado en el suelo y lo volvió a tomar, marcando el número de la casa de su abuela Matsuyo. En cuanto lo cogió, preguntó por Haru, pero su abuela tampoco sabía dónde estaba. Les dijo que la última vez que la había visto fue la noche anterior, cuando había tomado el tren de vuelta a casa. El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que agradecerle la información y responder de manera ambigua a las preguntas llenas de preocupación de la mujer.

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Osomatsu, que no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento. El pequeño le miraba con sus enormes ojos rojos por las lágrimas, preguntándose qué tendría que hacer ahora. Intentó tranquilizarse todo lo que pudo y le sonrió para no tuviera miedo.

–Oso-chan, te voy a mandar una misión muy importante. – dijo tomándole de los hombros – ¡Qué digo! Es una misión importantísima, no puedes fallarme.

–¿Vas a ir a buscar a mami? – quiso saber agarrando la orilla de su pijama.

Todo asintió determinado.

–Por eso quiero que subas a la habitación y le digas a Jyushimatsu que cierre todas las puertas y ventana y que nadie salga hasta que yo vuelva. Volveré pronto, tranquilo. – explicó. Se alzó de nuevo y alargó su mano para revolverle los cabellos al pequeño, sacándole una leve risa – Confío en ti.

El de rosa tomó un abrigo largo marrón que había en el perchero y se lo puso sobre el pijama. Tomó las primeras llaves que vio sobre el cuenco, su móvil y se dispuso a irse lo más rápido que podía. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar la voz del niño todavía a su espalda.

–Ten cuidado, nii-san.

.

Todomatsu se pasó el resto de la mañana recorriendo el camino que había desde casa hasta la estación a toda prisa, mirando a un lado y a otro por si veía alguna cara conocida. Le preguntó a un guardia que había por allí si habían visto a una mujer como su madre o a algún hombre extraño esa noche, pero él acababa de incorporarse por la mañana y no pudo servirle de mucho. Tras mucho insistir, consiguió que lo llevara a ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que había de la noche anterior.

Allí estaba. Casi las once de la noche, Haru había bajado del tren. No lo vio a _él_ en específico, pero sí había un chico casi de su edad vestido de negro hablando por un móvil. Su cara estaba oculta por la capucha de la sudadera, pero aun así podía verlo observando a su madre. Cuando esta se marchó, el chico colgó el móvil y le siguió de cerca.

 _Él_ tenía varios secuaces a su cargo, no le extrañaría que ese chico fuera uno de ellos.

–Fue ese bastardo… – dijo intentando quedarse bien con lo poco que se le veía de cara y con su ropa. Se dirigió al guardia, bajito y con un par de dientes salientes – Muchas gracias.

–¿Quieres que ponga una orden de búsqueda? – preguntó con las manos tras él.

Las palabras de aquel hombre volvieron a su cabeza al instante. _"No me busquéis, sé donde vivís."_ Bien podía ser una mentira, pero no quería confiarse. Si su madre había desaparecido, sus hermanos eran lo único que le quedaban y no se arriesgaría a perderlos también.

–No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que volverá. – mintió con una sonrisa – Es probable que sólo se le haya hecho tarde, se habrá quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga. Es algo que hace más a menudo de lo que parece.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, y gracias igualmente por dejarme ver las grabaciones. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

El guardia suspiró. Tomó la mano de Todomatsu y dejó en ella algo que lo dejó bastante impresionado: tres de billetes de diez mil yenes. El chico miró ese dinero y luego al hombre sin saber que decir.

–Por si te equivocas. – explicó el hombre sonriendo.

Él asintió y, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la estación con la mirada en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. En la entrada llamó a Totoko, su hermosa vecina que en ocasiones había hecho de niñera de los más pequeños, y le pidió que fuera a prepararles algo de comer a cambio de un módico precio (¿Por qué todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor se arreglaba siempre con dinero? Se preguntó Todomatsu). Luego apagó el móvil y siguió con la búsqueda.

.

–Totoko-chan~

La chica bufó molesta al volver a escuchar su nombre por enésima vez desde que había llegado. Vale, era normal que unos niños que no llegaban a los diez años quisieran estar todo el tiempo con la persona que los cuidaba. Lo que no era normal era la cara de admiración, ensimismamiento e incluso perversión que veía en Karamatsu, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu mientras ella cocinaba algo que les gustara a los pequeños. Cada vez que se giraba los encontraba allí, en el marco de la puerta apenas asomados mirándola fijamente, para esconderse en cuanto notaban que ella los veía.

Por cosas como esa detestaba cuidar de críos, y más de los críos raros y depravados que Haru decía que eran sus hijos, aunque en muchas ocasiones afirmaba que eran hijos del demonio y que ella sólo los había adoptado porque eran muy adorables.

Los niños empezaron a cuchichear y la chica tuvo que afinar el oído para saber qué decían.

–Totoko-chan es muy guapa y muy buena. – escuchó que le alagaba el de azul por lo bajo.

–¡Seguro que podría ser una ídolo como Nya-chan! – dijo el de verde y agitó una barra de luz verde y otra rosa.

–Además, tiene más tetas que mamá. – añadió Kara con voz de… ¿pervertido?

–Tampoco es que mamá tenga muchas tetas… – respondió Choro riendo por lo bajo – Es más bien como la mesa, planita.

–Jyushimatsu-nii-san dijo una vez que Todomatsu-nii-san se masturba diciendo su nombre. – comentó Ichi con voz confusa.

Totoko rió por lo bajo. Ya tenía algo para burlarse de Todomatsu.

De repente los niños se quedaron en silencio. Ella no los veía, pero los tres chicos miraban fijamente al mayor, que estaba frente a la mesa dibujando con Osomatsu para entretenerlo y que no pensara en las "pesadillas" que había tenido en la noche. Al sentirse observado, Jyushi se volvió y en seguida supo lo que esos ojos le exigían.

–¡Ah, no, no, no! _Out, out!_ – exclamó haciendo aspavientos – ¡Todomatsu-nii-san dice que no puedo deciros hasta los doce que masturbarse es tocarse la…! – se tapó la boca antes de que saliera por su boca todo lo que quería salir – Mh shmnm…

–¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡Qué aburrido, nii-san! – dijeron los pequeños enojados.

De repente, la chica notó que alguien tiraba de su jersey. Ella en seguida se giró y se encontró al mirar hacia abajo al pequeño Osomatsu rascándose la nariz con una enorme sonrisa y algo sonrojado.

–¿Qué sucede, Oso-chan? – preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.

–¡Báñate conmigo! – exclamó extendiendo los brazos para que le aupara.

–Lo siento, ahora estoy ocupada. – dijo como excusa. No se fiaba nada de ese niño, mucho menos que de los demás – Otro día será.

El de rojo, al no conseguir lo que quería, en seguida borró su sonrisa e infló las mejillas molesto. Cualquiera diría que montaría un berrinche como todo niño pequeño, pero no fue así.

–Pues te "tomo prestado" dinero. – añadió Oso antes de salir corriendo por la casa.

Totoko no le tomó importancia y siguió cocinando. Entonces, por inercia, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su delantal donde llevaba la cartera y notó que no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿En qué maldito momento ese niño había conseguido robarle el monedero?

–¡Vuelve aquí, enano del demonio! – gritó Totoko persiguiendo al pequeño muy enojada.

–¡Atrápame si puedes! – decía Oso de vuelta.

Karamatsu tuvo que terminar de hacer la comida para todos. ¡Por fin servían para algo las clases de cocina con Ayumi-sensei!

.

–El tigre doloroso… – musitó Todomatsu al encontrar el peluche junto a unos contenedores de basura.

Sus manos temblaban al agacharse a tomar el tigre. Haru quería a ese tigre más que a nadie, lo llevaba consigo a todos lados por muy infantil que fuera verla con un peluche mal hecho. Ese juguete valía para ella más que nada que le pudieran comprar, ya que era algo que le había hecho Karamatsu y que le habían regalado entre todos.

 _"Entonces es cierto…_ Él _la tiene, la ha secuestrado y… no puedo hacer nada…"_ pensó empezando a ser dominado por el terror.

.

Jyushimatsu miró por la ventana. Estaba haciéndose tarde, ya anochecía y aún no tenía ninguna noticia de Todomatsu. Aunque no lo aparentaba, se estaba empezando a preocupar por su hermano y su madre. Osomatsu le había dicho que había salido temprano para ir a buscar a Haru y supuso que se refería a que iría a recogerla a la estación. Así que, ¿por qué no habrían vuelto directamente? No quiso darle mucha importancia, puede que se hubieran ido a pasar un día madre e hijo al centro comercial.

Pero no podía evitar empezar a ponerse nervioso. Le mandó varios mensajes a Totty preguntándole dónde estaba o qué hacía, si mamá estaba con él o cosas por el estilo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Eso era más preocupante incluso.

–¿Sucede algo, Jyushimatsu-nii-san? – preguntó Choro escondiéndose tras él en mitad de un juego con los demás.

–¡Nada! – exclamó con una sonrisa enorme – Dime, ¿a qué jugáis?

–¡Al pilla-alpaca! – dijo el de verde muy emocionado – Hanimatsu tiene que atraparnos a todos. ¡Deberías ver cómo Karamatsu se esconde debajo de su lana para que no lo atrape!

–¡Cuidado, nii-san! – exclamó de repente Ichimatsu alarmado.

Al segundo siguiente, Jyushimatsu estaba en el suelo con la alpaca encima de él lamiéndole la cara y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro como un perro. El mayor agitaba los brazos queriendo librarse del animal.

–Estos niños… – masculló Totoko mirándoles como si fueran seres inferiores.

–¡Wahaha, d-detente, Hani! – reía el de amarillo por culpa de los lametones en la cara, intentando apartar al animal con mucho esfuerzo.

Su móvil, que había volado por culpa de la caída, empezó a sonar entonces con una música algo absurda que él mismo le había puesto. Se estiró todo lo que pudo para alcanzar el aparato y, cuando miró el nombre de su hermano mayor reflejado en la pantalla, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

–¡Es nii-san! – dijo escapando de la alpaca.

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible para que no se escuchara el escándalo de los niños y el ruido de la alpaca. Quería enterarse de todo lo que le dijera su hermano, no podía perder ni un solo detalle.

–¡Totty! – exclamó Jyushimatsu muy alegre al responder.

– _Hola, Jyushimatsu… Siento haberte dejado solo con los niños._ – dijo Todomatsu al otro lado con voz ronca.

–¡No te preocupes por eso, nii-san! – rió el menor quitándole importancia – Han estado muy tranquilos durante toda la mañana jugando con Hanimatsu y con las Game Boys que les dejaste ayer y, cuando empezaron a aburrirse, ¡llegó Totoko-chan y marcó todo un home run! ¡Todos están embobados con ella! – contó explotando en carcajadas al final.

– _Sí, supongo…_ – suspiró desganado. Se mantuvo un instante en completo silencio. El segundo se preguntó dónde estarían para no escuchar ningún ruido de fondo – _Jyushimatsu, yo-_

–Nee, Totty, ¿dónde estáis? – cuestionó al final sin poder aguantar la curiosidad – Osomatsu me dijo que habías ido a buscar a mamá a la estación. ¿Estás con ella? ¿Le has contado lo de Hanimatsu? ¡Volved pronto, tenemos ganas de verla! Si estáis tomando dulces sin mí, ¡me enfadaré! – aseguró. Sólo bromeaba, estaba tan ilusionado por volver a ver a mamá y a su hermano que le sería imposible enfadarse con ellos.

Sin embargo, su alegría se fue esfumando cuando escuchó un suave sollozo. Y luego otro y otro más, cada vez más fuertes.

–¿Todomatsu-nii-san?

– _Jyushimatsu, no… –_ murmuró el mayor en un hilo de voz _– M-mamá no está conmigo, n-no va… a volver…_

–¿Eh…? – musitó confuso.

– _L-lo siento…_ _M-mamá no volverá, Jyushi…_ Él _…_ Él _se la ha llevado cuando volvía… La he buscado, p-por si era mentira… El tigre de Karamatsu estaba en el suelo… N-no podemos avisar a la policía, d-dijo que no lo hiciéramos, e-estamos… solos… ¡Lo siento, Jyushimatsu! J-juro que lo he intentado, pero no he podido encontrarla. ¡Es todo culpa mía, lo siento mucho!_ – lloró desconsolado.

Durante un rato, lo único que se escuchó fue el llanto del mayor plagado de disculpas y explicaciones inentendibles. Había entrado en pánico, en desesperación. Jyushimatsu se mantuvo en silencio dejando que él se desahogase mientras por su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes, a cada cual más devastadora. Sólo tenía clara un par de cosas: Haru no volvería a estar con ellos y Todomatsu estaba solo en mitad la noche y en algún sitio extraño tras un día entero buscándola.

Tomó un abrigo, un par de bufandas y salió de casa, quedándose en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Sólo cuando el llanto menguó lo suficiente como para convertir las palabras del otro en susurros, con una voz neutra poco común en él preguntó:

–¿Dónde estás, Todomatsu?

– _No lo sé, corrí sin pensar… Estoy en un parque… Hay un puente sobre un riachuelo y un parque infantil con toboganes, balancines, columpios… Estoy en uno de ellos…_

El único parque que le sonaba que fuera así estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Pensó en lo desconcertado que debía haber estado el mayor para acabar en aquel lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta.

–De acuerdo, creo que ya sé donde estás. No te muevas de allí hasta que llegue. – ordenó empezando a correr por la calle por donde creía que sería más rápido para llegar a ese parque.

– _Jyushimatsu, ¡no salgas de casa, es peligroso!_ – exclamó Totty alarmado al otro lado – _¡Tienes que quedarte con los niños!_

–¡Pero, Todomatsu…!

– _¿Qué pasaría si a ti te ocurre algo? –_ preguntó con voz baja y el segundo, que tuvo que detenerse frente a un semáforo en rojo aunque sin dejar de correr en el sitio, pudo escucharlo nítidamente – _Por favor, eres lo más importante para mí ahora que mamá no está, tienes que quedarte con los niños… ¡Te lo suplico, no vengas! Buscaré el camino a casa en el móvil, puedo cuidarme solo… Aunque no sé si debería volver. –_ añadió en un susurro.

Jyushi tragó duro al escuchar esas palabras. Se imaginó por un instante como sería un mundo sin su hermano a su lado.

Por mucho que fingiese que era un mal hermano mayor, no era cierto. Él siempre había sido ese hermano que había estado a su lado en cualquier momento, ese chico que le había abrazado cuando más lo necesitaba, el único que había sido capaz de leer tras su máscara de sonrisas todas las veces que había querido llorar hasta el cansancio. Si él no estaba a su lado, sabía que no podría volver a sonreír como antes…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Podía afrontar una vida sin su madre, siempre había sabido que algún día ella no estaría, aunque no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto ni de esa manera. Sin embargo, no pordía seguir adelante sin su hermano a su lado.

–Todomatsu-nii-san, yo te necesito a ti, no a los niños. – confesó poniendo su expresión más seria – He estado toda mi vida junto a ti y puede que sea más fuerte que tú, pero yo no podría hacer nada si no estás conmigo como siempre. Me da igual a quién me lleve por delante, te protegeré y estaré ahí para animarte y cuidarte, por más que digas que puedes hacerlo solo. – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. El semáforo se puso nuevamente en verde y el chico lo atravesó inmediatamente a la carrera – Escúchame: estaré allí en menos de quince minutos, ¡y ten por seguro que mañana por la mañana iremos juntos a jugar al beisbol, _hustle, hustle_!

– _J-Jyushi…_

Después de eso, Todomatsu siguió llorando por lo bajo, pero no puso ninguna queja más para que el menor no viniera a por él. Jyushimatsu no quiso cortar la llamada. Mientras corría todo lo que podía, seguía hablando y diciéndole a su hermano cosas sin mucho sentido esperando que dejara de pensar en lo que ocurría. No recibía ninguna respuesta más que monosílabos, tampoco la esperaba. Lo único que deseaba es que el mayor se tranquilizara y no volviera a entrar en pánico.

Como había prometido, en poco más de diez minutos llegó al parque. Ya era de noche y el chico era la única persona en un lugar así. No tardó en encontrar a Todomatsu sentado en uno de los columpios, abrazando al tigre con un brazo y manteniendo el móvil en su oreja con la mano contraria. Aun llevaba el pijama y sobre él un abrigo no muy fino, debía estar pasando frío.

–¡Nii-san! – exclamó el chico lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano antes de que este lo viera.

Por la fuerza del menor, Todomatsu perdió el equilibrio, gritó por la sorpresa y ambos acabaron en el suelo llenos de arena.

–Tozudo… – fue lo primero que dijo Todo al verlo, acariciando la cabeza de Jyushi.

–¡Gracias! – rió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Sin embargo su hermano no se rió con él, sólo se quedó mirándole en silencio. Jyushimatsu se levantó de un salto y se sacudió como un perro para quitarse toda la arena de encima. Luego extendió su mano esperando que el mayor aceptara la ayuda para levanátndose del frío suelo.

–Nii-san, es tarde. Tenemos que volver a casa, los demás te están esperando. – dijo intentando animarlo un poco.

–Están esperando a mamá. – le corrigió rechazando la ayuda.

–Os están esperando a mamá y a ti. – le corrigió de vuelta – Si no vuelve ninguno de los dos sí que se preocuparan.

–¿Y qué les digo si vuelvo? "¡Hola, niños! Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala es que mamá no volverá a casa. Pero, eh, ¡la buena es que yo sigo aquí!" – dijo con cierto sarcasmo – Son niños, no puedo decirles algo así. Les destrozaré la infancia… – añadió encogiéndose en el sitio, abrazando al tigre empezando a llorar de nuevo.

–Siempre has querido destrozarle la infancia. – comentó Jyushi cruzándose de brazos.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso. – dijo algo molesto.

–Todomatsu, no me detendré hasta que te rías. – aseguró, y por un momento su enorme sonrisa le pareció maliciosa – Aun si tengo que hacerte cosquillas para lograrlo.

–¡¿C-cosquillas?!

Antes de poder reaccionar, Jyushimatsu se puso sobre su hermano mayor y empezó a cumplir con su amenaza tocando los puntos más sensibles en los costados de Todomatsu.

–¡Ah, n-no, espera! – exclamó el chico revolviéndose y riendo a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo – ¡D-detente!

–¡Jamás!

–¡NOOOOO! ¡ME VENGARÉ!

–No suenas muy creíble en esta posición~

La tortura para Todo duró cinco minutos exactos, cinco minutos en los que no dejó de reír y en los que ambos rodaron por la arena intentando ser el que más cosquillas hiciera. Al final acabaron los dos tirados sobre la arena mirando al cielo, aún riendo por lo bajo llenos de adrenalina.

Jyushimatsu tomó entonces la segunda bufanda que traía y la puso alrededor del cuello de su hermano, tirando de ella para traerlo hacia sí mismo, haciendo que reposara la cabeza en su pecho. Todomatsu se dejó hacer algo confuso, sobretodo cuando notó la mano del chico acariciándole y revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente.

–¿Jyushi? – murmuró alzando la mirada hacia .

–Shhhh, silencio. – lo calló el nombrado sin dejar de acariciarle – Has hecho un buen trabajo, duérmete. Mañana será otro día. ¡Esos niños estarán llenos de energía y necesitas dormir para enfrentarlos!

El chico rió por lo bajo y se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Era lo más tranquilizador que había sucedido desde que había despertado esa mañana con los gritos de Osomatsu. Ni siquiera había parado a comer un momento y ahora todo el peso del día estaba cayendo como un balde sobre su cuerpo.

No tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

–Ah, ya se quedó dormida. – anunció Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, que estaban cenando el plato recalentado que habían guardado para Todomatsu, se giraron al escucharlo. Totoko se había quedado dormida con la cara sebre la mesa y roncaba bastante alto. Ichimatsu sonrió de medio lado y se puso en pie.

–Perfecto~ – dijo complacido poniendo las manos frente a sí – Ahora podemos desnudarla por completo sin que se dé cuenta y ver si realmente las chicas se parece a las que salen en las revistas de nii-san. Si se despierta, esto es una investigación para el colegio, ¿entendido?

Choro asintió muy sonrojado, pero deseando que el mayor empezara ya con su hazaña. Sin embargo, Kara estaba más pendiente del menor de todos y de su extraño comportamiento.

–Osomatsu no se ha movido de la entrada todavía. – comentó con voz preocupada – ¡Voy a ir a acompañarlo!

–¿Eh? – musitó el mayor – P-pero, ¿y Totoko-chan…?

–A mi también me preocupa. – admitió Choromatsu, aunque él no lo demostraba tan abiertamente.

–¡¿Eh?! ¿Tú también, Choromatsu? – dijo Ichi sorprendido.

Los dos menores se miraron como si hablaran telepáticamente entre ellos y asintieron justo antes de levantarse para dirigirse hacia el menor de todos. Ichimatsu los maldijo en su mente por abandonarlo vilmente. Miró a Totoko durmiendo, era su gran oportunidad y la iba a desperdiciar. Luego miró a Osomatsu, que llevaba en ese lugar mirando sin moverse hacia la puerta desde que Jyushimatsu había salido corriendo de casa sin decir a dónde iba.

Finalmente gruñó y se acercó al menor junto a los demás.

–Osomatsu, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Karamatsu sentándose a su lado. Choro se sentó al otro lado e Ichi se quedó de pie justo detrás de él cruzado de brazos, molesto.

–Espero. – dijo simplemente sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

–Mamá, Totty y Jyushi vendrán pronto, estoy seguro. – le sonrió Choromatsu esperando convencerlo – ¡Le echaremos la bronca por dejarnos solo y mamá nos tendrá que recompensar por haber sido buenos niños!

Oso negó lentamente.

–Mamá no va a volver más, sólo espero a nii-san. Quiero que esté bien…

Los chicos se miraron confusos.

–¿Por qué dices que mamá no volverá? – quiso saber Ichimatsu.

–El hombre que ríe, es su culpa.

–¿El hombre que ríe? Osomatsu, eso son sólo pesadillas, ese hombre no existe. – le dijo Choro In poder evitar reírse.

–Sí existe, Choro-baka.

Choromatsu gruñó molesto.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues si existe, ¿quién es? – preguntó con cierta ironía. Seguramente mentía como hacía casi siempre que quería conseguir algo, aunque no se imaginaba qué era en esta ocasión.

–No lo sé, ¿vale? – admitió mirándolo por fin con el ceño fruncido – El hombre llamó por teléfono, no lo vi. Es nii-san el que sabe quién es ese hombre, eso creo.

–No mientas, Osomatsu. – le reprochó el de verde.

–¡No miento!

–¡ _CR_ ya estamos en casa! – exclamó Jyushimatsu abriendo la puerta de casa de par en par.

El menor se levantó de golpe olvidando todo lo que había pasado antes y se acercó corriendo para abrazarse a la pierna del segundo hermano. En sus brazos traía a Todomatsu, que dormía recostado en su pecho ocultando el rostro y abrazando en sueños al tigre de peluche. Se veía muy pequeño en los brazos de Jyushi, casi como un niño de nuevo.

Los otros tres al verlos entrar también se levantaron con tantas preguntas en su mente que no sabían por donde empezar.

–¿Todomatsu-nii-san está bien? – preguntó Osomatsu muy preocupado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Sí, sólo está durmiendo. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Oso imitó la sonrisa del mayor muy aliviado. Llevaba casi todo el día pensando que si su hermano mayor no volvía sería por su culpa, y él no quería que eso sucediera.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nii-san lleva todo el día fuera de casa? – preguntó Ichimatsu jugando con el borde de sus sudadera morada.

–Osomatsu estaba diciendo cosas muy raras. No son ciertas, ¿no? – dijo Choromatsu bastante escéptico aún.

–¡¿Dónde está mamá?! – añadió Karamatsu alzando su voz por encima de las demás.

Todos se quedaron mirando al de amarillo esperando una respuesta a cualquier pregunta, pero él sólo suspiró y avanzó haciéndose paso entre los niños. Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de los seis donde dejó a Todomatsu en el futón (que ese día por suerte no habían recogido), quitándole antes el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba. Osomatsu insistió en quedarse con su hermano mayor, así que Jyushi no pudo resistirse y se lo permitió, no sin antes hacerle prometer que no despertaría al mayor por nada del mundo.

Luego bajó de nuevo hacia el salón con los menores siguiéndole como patitos preguntando y preguntando sin parar. Despertó a Totoko, le agradeció todo lo que había hecho ese día por ellos y se despidió mientras la chica se quejaba por no haber recibido la recompensa que esperaba. Mientras volvía al salón se preguntaba qué demonios veían todos sus hermanos en ella.

–¡Jyushimatsu-nii-san, respóndenos! – exclamaron los tres niños hartos de ser ignorados por su hermano.

Jyushi suspiró y finalmente se sentó. No podía evitar para siempre ese tema, era mejor que lo supieran cuanto antes, aunque les doliera en ese momento.

–Chicos, sentaos. – dijo ofreciendo el espacio de la mesa frente a él – Tengo algo que contaros…

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Si pensabais que se iban a arreglar las cosas tan fácilmente, estabais equivocados!_

 _El próximo cap se llamará **Beisbol de decisiones** y **La mudanza.** Sep, no he tenido mucha imaginación para los títulos xD Bueno, si quereis decirme cualquier cosa o criticarme por no devolveros a Haru o cualquier cosa, escribid un review._

 _PD: Tú, que sé que estás leyendo esto y que no comentas por pura pereza. Sé que te darás por aludida, querida, por lo que... ¡comenta como me prometiste! Nii-san quiere que comentes de una maldita vez o si no... ¡lloraré! QwQ_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Hola, gente, y Feliz Navidad atrasadas! Y prospero año nuevo! Iré algo rápido, no sé si tengo mucho tiempo xD_

 _Para empezar, gracias a todos los comentarios! Aunque no os mencione, me encanta vuestros comentarios, Momokamatsu, Gotti Calavera, SombraLN, Tachi Girl1! Veo que estoy rompiendo muchos corazones con la desaparición de Haru. Por el momento, bueno, Haru se queda en paradero desconocido. ¿Por qué? Bueno, un poco lo explicaré en el cap, pero principalmente: la mayoría son niños, y los que no lo son no pueden abandonar a los pequeños para ir a la busqueda de mamá. ¿Qué podrían hacer en este momento? Tal vez más adelante..._

 _Siguiente, Gris, la PD no era para ti xD Entiendo que no comentes, por ejemplo para mí eran fechas de exámenes finales :3 La PD era para mi hermana, que me prometió que comentaría y por fin lo hizo! :D Enojada, pero lo hizo!_

 _Por último, tengo algunas dudas con respecto al siguiente cap, pero os lo preguntaré al final._

 ** _Disc.:_** _Los chicos no son mío, aunque a lo mejor los Reyes me los regalan xD_

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 _-_ _Edades de los niños en este cap y durante algún cap más: Todo-19; Jyushi-17; Ichi-9; Choro-8; Kara-6; Oso-4_

 _-OoC, aunque trato de ceñirme todo lo que puedo a sus personalidades._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

* * *

 **Beisbol de decisiones.**

.

–¡Hasta luego, chicos! – despidió Jyushimatsu sonriendo, agitando los brazos lleno de energía. Osomatsu estaba a un lado de él, imitándolo para despedir a los mayores – ¡Pasadlo bien y jugad mucho!

Los tres niños asintieron muy desanimados y se volvieron para cruzar el patio del colegio a paso pesado. Jyushi los entendía, no debía ser fácil asimilar de un día para otro la noticia de que tal vez no volvías a ver a tu madre, pero imaginaba que dejar que los pequeños se quedaran encerrados en casa sólo podía conseguir que el ambiente se volviera mucho más oscuro.

Cuando los menores se enteraron de esa terrible noticia, se quedaron en silencio sin poder asimilarlo. Choromatsu le preguntó si bromeaba en un hilo de voz, pero sólo recibió una respuesta negativa. El primero en romper en llanto fue Ichimatsu, desconsolado y llamando a su madre a gritos, y justo después Karamatsu lo siguió intentando contener sus lágrimas. Choro seguía sin creérselo y decía una y otra vez que era mentira, que le estaba engañando y que no quería contarle la verdad, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y se unió a sus hermanos. Fue una escena bastante triste, pero Jyushimatsu se mantuvo firme y cuidó de ellos hasta que se fueron a dormir.

Ichi caminaba dándole la mano a Kara, casi tirando de él. El pequeño no había dicho una palabra en toda la mañana, mientras que el de morado llevaba ese mismo tiempo siendo más amable de lo normal con Kara, como si quisiera cuidarlo y animarlo. Un par de pasos por detrás caminaba Choro con la mirada en el suelo, refunfuñando. Seguía pensando que todo era mentira, que su madre les gastaba una mala broma. Cada cual mostraba su desánimo a su manera.

Osomatsu vio como se alejaban los mayores y de repente corrió hacia ellos lleno de determinación.

–Ah, ¡Osomatsu, espera! – intentó detenerlo el mayor.

–¡Choro-baka! – gritó el menor para llamar la atención de su hermano. El de verde se volvió en redondo algo queriendo reclamar por el insulto y Oso se apresuró a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas – No llores, ¿vale, nii-chan? ¡Yo estoy aquí! – dijo sonriendo lleno de alegría – ¡Vamos, sonríe, todo irá bien, te lo prometo! Tienes al mejor hermano pequeño de todos, ¿no? ¡Todo va a ir bien, créeme!

El cuarto hermano le hizo caso aunque le costara y mostró una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, enano, te creo. – afirmó revolviéndole el pelo, provocando la risa del menor – Pero ahora vuelve con Jyushimatsu-nii-san, tengo que ir a clases. ¡Y sé bueno!

–¡Vale!

Osomatsu se despidió de Choromatsu y corrió de nuevo hacia el mayor. Él sonrió muy alegre.

–¡Bien hecho, Oso-chan! – lo felicitó Jyushimatsu aplaudiendo.

–Lo sé, soy el mejor hermano del mundo. – dijo rascándose la nariz con orgullo y satisfacción – ¡Volvamos con Todomatsu-nii-san!

El mayor asintió sonriendo y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

–Nee, ¿por qué traes un bate de acero contigo? – preguntó Osomatsu después de un buen trecho…

–Eh… ¿Para jugar al beisbol con Totty? – dijo no muy convencido. Él realmente lo había traído como precaución, pero a Oso le emocionó tanto la idea de jugar con sus hermanos mayores que no pudo decirle que no.

.

Todomatsu se despertó cuando su estómago empezó a quejarse.

Había amanecido muy calentito, tapado con la manta y abrazando a Hanimatsu que se encontraba a su lado. Tras unos minutos, se desperezó y se levantó de la cama bostezando, y por un momento se quedó sorprendido y confuso por el silencio que reinaba la casa. Ni risas matutinas, ni sonidos de peleas entre Osomatsu y Choromatsu, ni el llanto de Karamatsu por algún ataque de enojo de Ichimatsu, ni Jyushimatsu gritando cosas sobre beisbol, ni Haru grabando a sus hermanos y fangirleando incluso a esas horas de la mañana. _"¿Dónde demonios estarán?"_ se preguntó aún algo adormilado.

De repente, recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pasó por su mente la descabellada idea de que tal vez _él_ hubiera vuelto y se hubiera llevado a los niños también. El miedo se apoderó de él de golpe y no dudó en correr escaleras abajo para buscarlos.

Al llegar al salón se encontró un desayuno (arroz, sopa y oden, mucho oden) cubierto por un plástico, parecía casi recién hecho. Al lado había una nota que recogió al instante.

 _«He ido a llevar a los niños al colegio para que se entretengan. Si te despiertas, ¡come y no dejes nada! Volveré antes de que puedas hacer un_ strike _. Del gran Jyushimatsu, para Totty.»_

–Así que al colegio… – dijo suspirando muy aliviado.

Miró de reojo el desayuno con curiosidad y levantó el plástico que cubría el plato, haciendo que un delicioso olor llegó a su nariz. Su estómago raccionó al instante rugiendo cual león. Ahora que lo recordaba, el día anterior no había comido nada por andar de un lado a otro preocupado, estaba realmente hambriento. Babeando, le hizo una foto a la comida y en seguida tomó los palillos.

–Jyushimatsu, ¡te haré caso! – exclamó lanzándose a devorar aquello.

Para cuando volvieron Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu unos minutos más tarde, la comida ya había desaparecido de la mesa y sólo quedaba los platos y un Todomatsu con el estómago a rebosar de comida tirado en el suelo.

–Veo que te ha gustado. – rió Jyushimatsu – Chibita se pondrá muy contento, lo ha preparado él.

–¡Bendito seas, Chibita! – exclamó Todo rodando cual croqueta por el suelo – Ahora entiendo a Kara-chan, ¡ese chico es un santo con manos de oro destinadas a alimentar al mundo entero! O lo que es mejor, ¡a mí nada más! Lo siento por ti, pero te robaré el futuro esposo, Karamatsu.

–Ni lo pienses, estamos en su lista negra de clientes. – explicó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–¡Todomatsu-nii-san, vamos, vístete rápido! – exclamó Osomatsu saltando de un lado a otro lleno de ilusión – ¡Tenemos que ir!

–¿Ir? ¿A dónde? – preguntó el mayor confuso alzando la cabeza del suelo.

–¡A jugar al beisbol! – anunció mirando a Jyushimatsu.

–T-te dije que iríamos esta mañana sí o sí, ¿verdad? – dijo el segundo hermano frunciendo el ceño con su enorme sonrisa. Por suerte, no se notaba que sólo era una excusa – ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! Así que vístete y saldremos en seguida, ¡ _hustle, hustle_! – exclamó empezando a hacer aspavientos con el bate aún en sus mano.

–¿Era en serio? – preguntó poniendo cara de terror.

Los menores asintieron y Todomatsu dejó caer su cabeza de golpe esperando tener una conmoción cerebral para librarse de aquello. No tuvo tanta suerte.

.

–Esto es muy injusto… – se quejó Todo.

Ya en el campo de beisbol, Jyushimatsu se había apresurado a hacer los equipos para empezar a jugar. ¿Qué equipos, si sólo eran tres personas y Osomatsu siempre decía que él era "cascarón de huevo" y que no podía perder? Bueno, pues simplemente Totty se quedó como _pitcher_ con un guante de cocina como si fuera uno de beisbol mientras Jyushi bateaba y Oso buscaba las pelotas perdidas.

–¡Vamos, Totty, con todas tus fuerzas! _Get you!_ – exclamó el segundo poniéndose en posición para batear.

–Total y completamente injusto… – suspiró, pero sabía que no tenía más opción que seguir con el juego, así que tomó la pelota a regañadientes y se dispuso a lanzar – ¡Bola va! ¡Kya~!

La pelota botó en el suelo por la poca fuerza con la que la lanzó y se quedó a dos metros de Jyushi.

–Eh… Upsy~ Que despiste, se ha caído~ – dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua adorablemente.

–¡Totty, das pena! – rió Osomatsu usando sus manos como megáfono.

Todomatsu se volvió para regañar al pequeño por… realmente no tenían ni idea por qué, simplemente quería echarle la bronca por algo, de manera que el pequeño se reía cada vez más del mayor. De repente, ambos escucharon un fuerte golpe justo detrás de ello y vieron algo redondo volar muy lejos, tanto que no pudieron ver bien donde había caído.

–Wow, _home run!_ – exclamó el de amarillo señalando al cielo heroicamente – Osomatsu, ve a por ella.

–¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Jyushimatsu-nii-san, no puedes hacer eso, soy "cascarón de huevo"! ¡Eres más demonio que Totty! – dijo el de rojo intentando librarse de aquello como buen niño vago que era.

–¡Vamos, Oso-chan, ve~! – lo alentó Todo con una sonrisita digna de un diablo.

–¡Me vengaré! – gritó inflando las mejillas antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con porte indignado hacia donde había caído la pelota. Ya estaba agotado solo de pensar en todo el camino por el que tendría que buscar para encontrarla.

Jyushi silbó sorprendido.

–Creo que Oso-chan pasa demasiado tiempo contigo, se parece mucho a ti. – le dijo a Totty.

–Eso no es cierto, yo soy mejor y más lindo. – se quejó inflando las mejillas como el menor segundos antes – Pero ahora cuéntame la verdad: ¿por qué has alejado a Oso de nosotros con una pelota que no encontrará porque has bateado una piedra en su lugar?

–¡Porque quería pasar un rato a solas con nii-san! – aseguró Jyushimatsu tirando el bate y lanzándose a abrazar al mayor. Totty intentó esquivarlo, pero fue imposible, así que se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

–Vale, vale, te creo…

–¡Wiii, podremos hablar de lo que queramos! – festejó, y si fuera un perro estaría moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó después de tantos cariños – Te noto algo raro.

El de amarillo se separó por fin y rió con una mano en al nuca sintiéndose atrapado. ¡Su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien, no se le escapaba ni una! Antes de empezar a hablar, su mueca siempre alegre se esfumó.

–Todomatsu-nii-san, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que mamá no está? Vamos a buscarla, ¿verdad? – preguntó lo que llevaba queriendo saber desde el día anterior.

El mayor tragó duro y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. De repente sentía que la temperatura a su alrededor había bajado veinte grados y el frío había calado en sus huesos, se abrazó intentando entrar en calor.

–P-pero _él..._ Tengo demasiado miedo, Jyushimatsu. – admitió mirando a otro lado.

–Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados mientras _él_ tiene a mamá? ¿Así sin más? – quiso saber algo molesto – ¡Estamos traicionando a quien nos ha cuidado y criado! ¿No crees que mamá merece que le busquemos por lo menos?

–¡Ya lo intenté! Pero sólo soy un crío, ¿qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Me pongo a buscarla por todo el país y por otros continentes si hiciera falta, arriesgando mi vida y las vuestras? ¡Ni que fuera Marco! Además, él por lo menos no tenía ningún hermano pequeño que se quedaría solo. – exclamó indignado – Hice mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡No tengo tanta fuerza como para abandonarlo todo y buscar a mamá sin descanso!

–¡Pero todavía tenemos una oportunidad! ¡Si mamá muere, será por tu culpa! – lo acusó señalándole con el dedo oculto bajo la manga de su sudadera – ¿Tan insensible eres?

–No soy insensible, ¡pienso razonadamente! ¡No podemos hacer nada, estamos en una encrucijada!

–¡La razón no importa si te hace cobarde! ¡Tú no eres mi Todomatsu-nii-san!

–¡Búscala tú si tantas ganas tienes de encontrarla!

–¡Tú eres el mayor!

–¡Y por eso tengo que cuidar de los menores!

–¡Los niños necesitan una madre, no un hermano mayor!

–¡Mejor un hermano mayor que no tener ninguno de los dos!

–¡¿Por qué demonios gritamos?! – exclamó perdiendo el hilo de la discusión.

–¡No sé, empezaste tú! – respondió agotado.

Al final, ambos acabaron de rodillas respirando agitadamente durante un rato, disculpándose por empezar a pelear en momentos como eso. Una vez que se recuperaron, volvieron a ponerse en pie llenos de energía.

–Entonces, no vamos a buscar a mamá. – concluyó Jyushimatsu volviendo a sonreír.

Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿qué haremos? Eres el único mayor de edad de la familia. ¿Vas a cuidar de los niños como un adulto?

–No soy un adulto, Jyushi.

–Bueno, eres lo más parecido a un adulto y te comportas como tal. – dijo tirándole la pelota. Todomatsu la tomó al vuelo.

–Rebuscas demasiado las cosas. – suspiró lanzando la bola de nuevo, algo más fuerte que antes – Podría ponerme a trabajar si es que encuentro un trabajo, pero no sería un buen cuidador… Para conseguir el dinero para cuidaros, tendría que estar todo el día fuera de casa. No sé cómo demonios lo hacía mamá para ser una buena madre. ¡Ahg, yo quería ser un mantenido el resto de mi vida! – se quejó en tono berrinchudo.

–Puedo quedarme con ellos cuando no estés. – dijo atrapando la pelota y volviéndola a lanzar.

–¡Tú tienes que terminar de estudiar! – exclamó tomando la bola un poco molesto – Además, esos chicos son unas malas bestias y tú casi siempre te unes a ellos. No, no puedes cuidar de los niños, te lo prohibo.

–¿Y si pedimos ayuda a alguien? – cuestionó cruzándose de brazos – Tal vez Totoko-chan o alguna niñera…

–Las niñeras son para los ricos. – refunfuñó devolviendo la pelota.

–¿Alguien a quien no necesitáramos pagar? – sugirió recogiéndola en el aire – Un familiar, como… ¡La abuela Matsuyo!

–¿La abuela Matsuyo? Pero ella tiene demasiado trabajo… – murmuró pensativo – No creo que quiera cuidar de nosotros también.

–Deja de ser tan pesimista, por favor, nii-san. – rió haciendo un ademán con su mano – Además, ¿qué quieres decir con también? La abuela está jubilada, sólo tiene que cuidar del abuelo... ¿no? – preguntó confuso.

–Realmente, no. – negó encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver que Jyushi seguían sin entender, rió un poco – ¿No lo recuerdas? Además de nosotros seis, también están las seis hijas del tío Natsu, que la mayor tenía dieciseis y la pequeña… cinco, creo. – empezó a enumerar haciendo algo de memoria – Luego tenemos a los trillizos diabólicos de la tía Aki, que tienen la edad de Ichimatsu y son más bestias incluso que nuestros hermanos. Y por último están los dos chicos del tío Fuuyu, que el menor no era más que un bebé la última ver que los vi…

–¿Y qué? Seguimos siendo sus nietos, ¡nos tendrá que acoger! – rió devolviéndo la pelota – No tenemos más familia que conozcamos y, además, ella conoce nuestra situación, creo.

–Pero todos los demás viven cerca de casa de la abuela, seguramente la visiten a menudo y le den trabajo. No como nosotros, que Oso aún no conoce a sus primos. – dijo tomando la pelota y volviéndola a lanzar.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – preguntó recibiéndola de nuevo.

–Jyushi, serían diecisiete nietos en total. La abuela es como mamá, en cuanto se entere de que yo podría mantener a la familia nos abandonará para que nos cuidemos por nuestra cuenta.

Jyushi se quedó mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera pensando en algo y luego acabó riéndose de su propia idea.

–No creo que la abuela sea tan malvada. Pero igualmente, nii-san, si no intentamos eso nos convertiremos en los padres de nuestros propios hermanos. – dijo lanzando de nuevo la pelota.

Pero esta vez la bola rebotó en la cabeza del mayor, aunque éste no le prestó demasiada atención. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada transmitiéndole imágenes que jamás quiso imaginar. Cuatro demonios como lo eran sus hermanos pequeños pegados todo el día a sus piernas llamándolo "papá" y preguntándoles cosas comprometidas que sólo una madre le debería contar a sus hijos mientras él trabajaba hasta la extenuación y Jyushi con un delantal cual ama de casa le recriminaba por pasar poco tiempo con los niños… Todo ello con sólo diecinueve años, virgen, haciendo que ninguna mujer se le acercara… ¡Era el maldito infierno en vida!

–¡No, me niego a ser el padre de mis propios hermanos! ¡No, no y no! – exclamó tomando al segundo por los hombros y zarandeándolo hasta que se volvieron espirales.

–To… Todomatsu-nii-san…

–¡Yo quiero ser un mantenido hasta que me salgan canas! ¡Un aprovechado, un gandul, un nini sin futuro!

–Todomatsu-nii-san.

Todomatsu lo soltó en seguida y empezó a dar vueltas hablando consigo mismo dando mil y una excusas para no cuidar de sus hermanos ni de ningún ser vivo que quisiera seguir estando vivo casi a voz de grito. Había entrado en histeria… de nuevo. ¡Notaba que el estrés lo dejaría calvo, y no podía permitir eso!

Jyushi, cuando se recuperó, tiró de la manga al mayor para llamar su atención y le pellizcó la mejilla, dejándolo callado y confuso.

–Cálmate ya, Totty. – dijo sin preocupación alguna.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Nos van a destrozar la vida. – aseguró con tono quejumbroso, pero ya por lo menos no gritaba – Yo sólo soy un niño todavía…

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Osomatsu regresando muy sucio y mojado, nadie sabe por qué.

Los dos mayores se miraron fijamente, como si estuvieran llegando a un mudo acuerdo sobre que hacer. Al final ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

–¿Lo hacemos entonces? – preguntó Todo sólo para asegurarse.

–Patata. – asintió Jyushimatsu muy decidido.

Todomatsu alzó una ceja, pero pronto negó sonriendo. Tampoco podía esperar que Jyushimatsu entendiese. Igualmente, creyó que debía ser la mejor decisión que podía tomar, así que se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermanito y sonrió.

–¡Osomatsu, nos mudamos a casa de la abuela Matsuyo, quiera ella o no!

.

* * *

 **La mudanza**

.

–¿Tenéis todo lo necesario? – preguntó Todomatsu en la entrada de casa, antes de salir – Recordad que el resto se lo llevará el camión de la mudanza.

Los más pequeños asintieron al unísono, unos más convencidos que otros. Hanimatsu, al lado de ellos, iba vestido de incognito de nuevo porque, bueno, una alpaca no podía entrar en un tren…

–¡Yo llevo mi bate, una pelota, ropa y todo el porno que hay en la casa! ¡Y comida para Hanimatsu! – exclamó Jyushi mostrando el hato amarillo que llevaba atado a su bate. Le pareció curioso que ningún niño preguntase que era el "porno".

–Yo tengo mi ropa, mis juguetes para gatos, mis sardinas y mis libros. – recontó Ichi señalando su maleta morada de ruedas. Todos esperaban que no hubiera añadido también algún gato callejero.

–¡Me llevaré mangas y mis posters de Nya-chan! Ah, y la ropa también, claro… – explicó Choro con una mochila verde a sus espaldas.

–Creo que tenéis un concepto equivocado de "necesario"… – suspiró el mayor.

–Yo he cogido un bote de champú y mi querida lámpara, Churra. – añadió Osomatsu muy orgulloso, mostrando la bolsa de tela roja donde llevaba eso y más cosas. La lámpara sobresalía entre todos los objetos – ¡Y también guardé las carteras y el dinero de los inútiles de mis hermanos!

Algunos de esos inútiles hermanos mayores e incluso Hanimatsu protestaron por el último comentario y estuvieron a punto de lanzarse contra Oso para quitarle la bolsa y recuperar lo que era suyo (y algo de más si es que podían), pero Todomatsu los acalló a base de golpes antes de que se amotinaran de nuevo. No quería despedirse de esa casa peleando.

–Chicos, ¡nos vamos! – dijo Jyushi intentando transmitirle su alegría a sus hermanos.

–Siii… – respondieron claramente desanimados.

–¿De verdad que no nos olvidamos nada? – preguntó Totty ladeando la cabeza.

–Está todo. – aseguró Ichi firmemente.

–¿Seguro? Tengo la impresión de que falta algo, aunque no sé el qué… – murmuró pensativo, pero pronto desistió – Bueno, si es algo importante ya lo recordaré. ¡Vamos, que perderemos el tren!

Los chicos salieron en fila india de su casa. Sin embargo, no avanzaron siquiera tres pasos fuera cuando se detuvieron y, como siempre que pasa en momentos así, a Todomatsu se le vinieron cientos de palabras para esas personas menos las bonitas. ¡Ellos que tenían prisa y querían pasar desapercibido y allí le estaban esperando Totoko, Chibita, Iyami, Dekapan y Dayon para despedirlos!

–¡Hasta siempre, familia Matsuno! – dijeron los cinco al unísono.

–Choro-nii-chan, ¡tenemos público! – exclamó Osomatsu señalándoles con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Os echaremos mucho de menos, hoe! – lloriqueó Dekapan. Rebuscó en sus calzones y sacó un enorme ramo de flores – Tomad, un regalo para todos vosotros. ¡Habéis crecido tan rápido!

–¡Dayon! – asintió Dayon al borde de las lágrimas.

–G-gracias… – dijo Choromatsu recibiendo el ramo algo asqueado.

–Lleváos esto, bastardos. – ofreció Chibita una fiambrera con mucho oden – Y espero que si volvéis seáis hombres de provecho y que me pagaréis lo que me debéis, malditos. ¡N-no estoy llorando, ni siquiera lo insinuéis! – balbució dándoles la espalda de golpe para mantener su orgullo.

–Yo lo guardaré. – se ofreció Ichimatsu. Los demás supieron que ese oden no tardaría mucho en desaparecer.

–Yo lo que quiero es que Osomatsu me devuelva mi cartera, ¡ahora! – señaló Iyami de mal humor. El niño le hizo un corte de manga y se escondió detrás de Jyushimatsu.

–¡Oye, muchas gracias a todos! – exclamó Todomatsu emocionado. En su interior un diablillo muy parecido al pequeño Oso le decía que cuanto antes llegaran a la casa de su abuela antes se desharía de tener la responsablilidad de cuidar a esos niños, y tenía toda la intención de seguir los consejos de ese bicho – Me gustaría hablar más, pero nos tenemos que ir ya. El tren y eso… No es que seais una molestia ni nada. ¡Chao!

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la estación diligente, sin esperar a nadie y sin importarle siquiera si le seguían o no. No tardó en desaparecer en el horizonte mientras los niños lo miraban marchar como si realmente no les importase.

–¡Totty es como el conejo de Alicia! – rió Jyushimatsu divertido.

–Será mejor que lo sigamos. – comentó Choromatsu tomando la mano de Osomatsu para que le siguiera. Ichimatsu también se adelantó.

–Ay, es una lástima que os vayais, chicos. – suspiró Totoko pareciendo bastante afligida, llamando la atención de Jyushi – ¿Quién sabe? Puede que Totty consiga un buen trabajo, se haga rico y entonces podría tener una relación con él que acabe en…

–¡Sexo! – exclamó el rosado reapareciendo ante ella con los ojos brillando.

Jyushi y Totoko se sobresaltaron notablemente al ver allí al chico de vuelta. Sin embargo, cuando el de amarillo racapacitó en lo que dijo su hermano, se molestó un poco. No sabía bien por qué, pero había una diferencia muy grande entre que te guste una chica y rogarle como un perro en celo. Y realmente no quería imaginarse a Todomatsu acostándose con nadie. Con el ceño fruncido, tomó a su hermano del brazo y tiró de él lejos de Totoko.

–¡Recuerda que llegamos tarde, nii-san! – dijo llevándolo tras los niños, y con aquel bate en la mano imponía bastante respeto.

–¡Ah, no! Espera, Jyushimatsu, ¡es mi gran oportunidad! – exclamó intentando resistirse con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡No quiero llegar virgen a los veinte años! ¡Por favooooooooor! – pero nadie superaba la fuerza de Jyushi, así que no consiguió lo que deseaba y sus súplicas desaparecieron en la lejanía.

–Hoe, este chico es de lo que no hay… – rió Dekapan.

Y los demás le imitaron.

Una vez que los hermanos Matsuno se alejaron con los menores despidiéndose de todos y desaparecieron en el horizonte, decidieron que también era hora de marcharse por donde habían venido. Sin embargo, unos ruidos como de unos pasos veloces llamaron la atención de ellos.

–¡Esperadme! – se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella salió Karamatsu disparado hacia donde habían ido sus hermanos mayores. Iba vestido solamente con un batón de ducha blanco sin ropa interior ninguna y llevaba una mochila de color azul enorme por la cual asomaba la cabeza del tigre de peluche. También tenía la funda de una guitarra más grande que él colgada del hombro, además de la pelota de baloncesto que tenía entre sus manos.

–¡Os habéis olvidado de mí! – lloriqueó sin dejar de correr.

.

–Señor, no pueden entrar animales en el tren. – dijo el revisor deteniendo al grupo.

Todomatsu rió por lo bajo. Los menores disimuladamente se ocuparon de ocultar a Hanimatsu en su espalda.

–No se preocupe. – dijo quitándole importancia y poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Ichimatsu – Aunque este enano parezca un gato, es tan humano como usted y yo.

–No me refiero al chico, sino al señor con gabardina, sombrero y gafas de sol. – le interrumpió señalando a la alpaca acusadoramente. Hanimatsu se señaló con una pata – Tiene demasiado pelo lanoso y se mueve de manera extraña, no puede ser humano.

–¿Está llamando usted "animal" a mi querido abuelito? – preguntó Choromatsu sorprendido e indignado.

–¡Idiota, ciego! – exclamó Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu asintió de acuerdo con él.

–No llores, abuelito, no sabe lo que dice. – dijo Osomatsu tomando la "mano" de su "abuelito" para consolarlo. Hani se llevó la otra pata a la cara e hizo algunos ruiditos como si estuviera llorando para que pareciera más creible.

El mayor dio un paso al frente con el ceño fruncido.

–Si vuelve a insultar a mi abuelo de esa manera, lo denunciaré y conseguiré que lo despidan de su puesto. – aseguró muy molesto – ¡Pronto nos veremos en la cola del paro!

Al final, el pobre revisor se sintió tan confuso y amedrentado que los dejó subir al tren.

.

Una vez en el tren, los chicos se dieron el lujo de relajarse. Todomatsu se sentó junto a Ichi y a Kara y Jyushimatsu junto a Choro, Oso y Hani justo delante de ellos.

–Karamatsu, te dije que sólo trajeras lo estrictamente necesario. – lo regañó Totty algo molesto, revisando todo lo que llevaba el pequeño doloroso en su enorme mochila.

–¡Es que todo es necesario!

–No lo es.

–Sí lo es.

–No lo es y punto.

–¿Por qué sólo me regañas a mí? ¡Los demás también han traido cosas _desnecesarias_ según tú! – dijo llorando por aquella injusticia.

–Ellos han traído menos cosas innecesarias. – recalcó esa última palabra para que Kara supiera como se decía – Y tú ni siquiera te has preocupado por tomar algo de ropa normal. La pelota de baloncesto, los peluches de geruge, la ropa brillante, el disfraz de tigre y la guitarra entre otras cosas no son necesarios.

–¡Claro que sí lo son! – exclamó arrebatándole el instrumento de sus manos – Por ejemplo, la guitarra la necesito para poder transmitirle mis ardientes sentimientos al _sunshine_ para que brille con mucha más fuerza y alegría cada mañana, ilumine nuestros días y así que la diosa Fortuna nos bendiga. – respiró agitado, decir todo aquello de memoria sin equivocarse en ninguna palabra costaba demasiado – ¿Cómo podría hacer eso sin _my dear guitar_? ¡Es imposible, la necesito!

El rosado empezó a quejarse por el dolor mientras se tomaba las costillas. Ichimatsu miró al mayor con expresión aburrida y luego se dirigió a su hermano pequeño.

–¿Quién demonios te ha enseñado esas dolorosas frases de culebrón y esas palabras en inglés?

–¡Ayumi-sensei! – respondió sonriente.

–Creo que eso lo ha dejado al borde de la muerte…

–¡¿Eh?! – exclamó asustado volviéndose hacia el mayor – ¡L-lo siento, nii-san! ¡No ha sido queriendo!

Mientras el de azul seguía disculpándose una y otra vez totalmente arrepentido, Choromatsu en el asiento del frente leía un libro intentando distraerse mientras Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu jugaban al "veo-veo" por la ventanilla del tren. Pasado un rato, en el texto salió la palabra "mantener", algo que era normal y que conocía de sobra pero que hizo que la mente del de verde se pusiese en marcha y creara una repentina curiosidad.

Sin poder resistirlo, se puso de pie en su asiento para mirar hacia los que estaba atrás y preguntó con total curiosidad:

–Todomatsu-nii-san, ¿buscarás algún trabajo para mantenernos? – quiso saber ladeando la cabeza.

–¿Qué manía tenéis todos con que trabaje? Yo soy feliz así como estoy. – dijo ya menos dolorido, sacando su móvil para chatear como siempre.

–Choro-baka, nii-san ya trabaja. – le interrumpió Osomatsu poniéndose también en pie en las piernas de Jyushi, como si lo que decía fuera lo más obvio – Nos soporta todo el día. Aunque somos unos niños muy buenos, tiene que hacer la comida sin quemarla y comprar más comida, y prepararnos la cama y el baño. ¡Si trabaja más, explotará!

–Idiotamatsu, me refiero un trabajo por el que le den dinero. – bufó el de verde.

–¡Wow, entonces no importa que nii-san explote! – exclamó saltando de alegría – Todomatsu-nii-san, ¡trabaja, vago!

El mayor golpeó en la cabeza a Osomatsu y el pobre acabó con un enorme chichón.

–¡AY! – exclamó sobándose la cabeza con un par de lágrimas – ¡¿Eres un idiota, de verdad lo eres?! ¡Abusón, cuando crezca te lo devolveré!

–Cuando crezcas, sólo te pegaré si tengo una armadura cerca. – dijo Todomatsu.

–Nii-san, podrías ser camarero. – sugirió Jyushimatsu ignorando el griterío del menor vengativo – Se te da bien tratar con la gente y tienes buena memoria, además de que eres veloz, ¡seguro que podrías hacerlo sin esfuerzo!

–También podrías trabajar en una tienda de animales. – dijo Ichimatsu asomando sus orejas de gato. Aunque fingía estar desinteresado, realmente le ilusionaba la idea – Yo podría ayudarte si lo necesitas…

–No, un abogado gana más dinero. – aseguró Choromatsu cruzándose de brazos pensativo – O tal vez político o juez… ¡O mejor hazte ídolo! ¡Yo iría a apoyarte y a animarte! – añadió muy ilusionado – ¡Seré tu mánager!

–¡Nii-san tiene que ser bombero! – exclamó Karamatsu – Es mucho más heróico que todo lo que habéis _decido_. ¡La gente le aplaudirá!

–¡Yo quiero que haga porno! – añadió Osomatsu sonriente.

Todos lo miraron, los menores confusos y los mayores con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Q-qué sabes tú del porno, Oso-chan? – preguntó Todomatsu tenso.

–Sé que significa estar sin ropa y pasárselo bien. – explicó lleno de orgullo – Cuando buscaba las carteras esta mañana, encontré una peli en la que creo que ponía "porno" y que tenía el nombre Jyushimatsu-nii-san en rojo. ¡La miré y salían muchas chicas desnudas jugando con chicos desnudos! ¿Sabíais que las chicas no tienen trompita? ¡He aprendido mucho!

–¡¿No tienen trompita?! – exclamó Choro impresionado.

–¡Wow, así que eso es el "porno"! ¡Si es eso, yo también haré porno! – dijo Karamatsu muy ilusionado.

–No, ¡lo seré yo! – los enfrentó Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu explotó en carcajadas en su asiento, haciendo que Osomatsu no pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Entonces, por azares del destino, empujó a Choromatsu en su caida y éste aterrizó sobre Hanimatsu, quitándole el sombrero y las gafas sin querer.

–¡Idiotamatsu, ten más cuidado! – exclamó el de verde enojado.

–Lo sabía.

Todos los chicos se sobresaltaron al oír esa voz de nuevo y se volvieron a mirar al revisor que les había impedido pasar antes y que ahora estaba frente a ellos cruzado de brazos y con cara de estar de mal humor. Hani al verlo agachó las orejas y sonrió nervioso.

–S-señor, esto tiene una explicación… – dijo Todomatsu intentando salir impune de esa.

Pero el agente no quiso oír esas palabras.

.

Matsuyo, al ver que ya se había hecho de noche, se acercó al salón preocupada.

–Cariño, ¿los niños de Haru no dijeron que vendrían antes del anochecer? – le preguntó a Matsuzo, que estaba sentado frente a la televisión viendo las carreras de caballo – ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?

–¿Por qué has dejado que vinieran? – quiso saber su marido sin apartar la mirada de la tele – Tendremos seis bocas más que alimentar, serán un estorbo.

–Sólo un insensible los dejaría en la estacada después de que Haru-chan haya desaparecido, y yo confio que dentro de unos años serán unos hombres de provecho. – dijo deseosa. Luego pensó que lo mismo había dicho de sus hijos y lo único bueno que habían hecho con su vida había sido tener hijos y vivir de ella mientras seguían siendo ninis. Y la única hija que había conseguido un trabajo y que no dependía de ella… – Bueno, por lo menos volveré a tener seis niños a los que mimar. ¡Pero me preocupa que no hayan llegado ya!

–No te preocupes, seguro que estan al llegar… ¡Mierda, he vuelto a perder! – exclamó empezando a patalear.

Ella, al ver lo poco que le importaban sus nietos, lo golpeó en la cabeza muy enojada.

–¡Tú hija ha desaparecido hace unos días y no sabemos nada de ella, bastardo! – le recordó con el puño al aire – ¿Ni siquiera te preocupas un poco por tus nietos, que podrían ser las próximas víctimas? ¡Pediré el divorcio!

–¡No, no puedo quedarme solo, no recibiré dinero! – se sobresaltó el hombre y se arrodilló ante ella besando el suelo a sus pies – Lo siento, me preocuparé más por mis nietos, te lo prometo. ¡Te quiero, mi vida!

Iba a protestar y a decir que eso no arreglaría nada, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido del timbre por toda la casa. Matsuyo se dirigió a la puerta dejando a su marido en el salón y la abrió, encontrándose allí a sus seis nietos y a una alpaca con cara de estar a punto de caer al suelo agotados.

–¡Hemos llegado! – saludó Jyushimatsu llevando las maletas de todos y a Ichimatsu dormido colgado a su espalda. Bueno, al segundo hermano sí que parecía quedarle mucha energía, a diferencia de Ichi.

–¡Mis niños, por fin estáis aquí! – dijo Matsuyo abrazando a Todomatsu – ¡Mira que grande estás, Totty, eres todo un hombre! Deja que te de un beso, por favor.

Todomatsu se preguntó por qué su abuela siempre pedía eso como si realmente le diera la oportunidad de librarse si, quisiera o no, acababa llenándole de besos por toda la cara y le dejaba las mejillas rojas.

–¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Estaba preocupada! – dijo comprobando que todos sus nietos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

–Es una larga historia, abuela… – resumió cansado.

–¿Y qué hace Oso abrazando una lámpara?

–Otra larga historia…

–¿Y por qué venís con una alpaca disfrazada de detective privado?

–Abuela, son muchas largas historias y muy poco tiempo antes de que nos quedemos dormidos. – aseguró Todomatsu bostezando – Mañana te prometo que te lo diremos todo con peros y señales.

–¡Han descubierto a Hanimatsu en el tren y nos han dejado en mitad del camino! – explicó Karamatsu muy indignado a pesar de que nadie le hacía caso – Tuvimos que buscar otra estación y esperar a que viniera otro tren, ¡fue un camino muy duro y lleno de obstáculos!

Osomatsu caminó hacia Todomatsu, soltó la lámpara y extendió sus brazos para que lo aupara.

–Nii-san, tengo sueño…

–¿Podemos irnos a dormir ya, abuela? – preguntó Choromatsu frotándose los ojos – Mañana te contaremos, lo ha dicho nii-san…

Matsuyo sonrió y aceptó. Les mostró la habitación en la que se quedarían y dejo que se acomodasen tranquilamente. Al final sólo extendieron el futón para seis personas en el que llevaban durmiendo desde que Oso cumplió los tres años y se quedaron dormidos casi al instante. Ya tendrían todo el día siguiente para sacar todas las cosas de su maleta, explicarle todo lo ocurrido a la abuela y hacerse a las normas de la casa.

Esa noche dormirían como seis marmotas.

.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy! Espero que os haya gustado volver al humor :3 Realmente soy muy malo para las tramas, es mi primer fic! Mejoraré, espero uwu_

 _Con respecto a lo que os decía antes, necesito vuestra opinión. Yo siempre voy un cap por delante de lo que publico, por lo que ya he escrito el siguiente cap que se llamará **Adivinanzas**. Lo que pasa es que... ¡me sale endiabladamente largo! No sé si dividirlo en dos o publicarlo entero. Además, tampoco sé si publicar ese o hacer primero el siguiente, **El trabajo de Totty.** Si queréis esto último, tardaría un poco más, ya que aún no está escrito._

 _Eso es todo! Para lo que sea, dejad un hermoso review! Todos son bienvenidos :3_

 _PD: Necesito un Osomatsu por Reyes uwu_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Hola de nuevo! Feliz año y felices fiestas atrasados! Lamento no haber podido escribir antes, he estado bastante ocupado con mis estúpidos hermanos pequeños... (Inserten mueca de asesino psicópata)_

 _Bueno, pero ahora que hemos pasado la mala racha, aquí estoy! :D Y sin más, empecemos!_

 _ **Disc.:** Los chicos no son míos y seguirán sin serlos por desgracia, ya le canté las cuarenta a los Reyes por no traérmelos_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _-Edades de los niños en este cap y el siguiente: Todo-19; Jyushi-17; Ichi-9; Choro-8; Kara-6; Oso-4_

 _-OoC, aunque trato de ceñirme todo lo que puedo a sus personalidades._

 _-Prohibido secuestrar a Oso, es mio de mi propiedad. Sería el único niño que soportaría._

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

* * *

 **Adivinanzas (1ª parte)**

 **.**

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que los hermanos Matsuno llegaron a la casa de la abuela Matsuyo. El camión de la mudanza había llegado un par de días después y por fin Karamatsu tuvo una ropa distinta al batón de ducha que no se había quitado ni para dormir. Los más pequeños habían permanecido desde ese momento encerrados en el hogar, investigándolo hasta los rincones más profundos mientras los mayores intentaban ser maduros y ayudaban a la abuela, aunque realmente lo único que hacían era pasarse todo el día vagueando fuera de casa.

Aquella casa en realidad era enorme, como cuatro veces su antigua casa. ¡Era más parecida a una mansión que a una casa, con tantas habitaciones que podían tener una para cada uno y aún sobraban! De hecho, en ocasiones se preguntaban por qué seguían durmiendo todos en la misma habitación. Lo mejor es que ninguno de los menores, ni siquiera Ichimatsu, recordaba haber estado allí antes, ya que siempre que veían a la su abuela era ella la que iba a visitarlos y no a la inversa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo grande que era, ya habían tenido tiempo más que suficiente para investigarla de arriba a abajo y, como aún no podían ir a la escuela de la ciudad, el aburrimiento y el decaimiento habían acabado sobre ellos. ¡Necesitaban algo con lo que entretenerse, no podrían estar quietos mucho más tiempo! Cuanto más tiempo pasaban sin distracciones, más pensaban en cosas que no querían pensar y eso era lo que no querían Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu.

–Tenemos que hacer algo para animarlos. – dijo Jyushi preocupado por sus hermanos, viéndolos desde la puerta del comedor.

–¿Por qué? Yo los veo bastante animados. – respondió Todo sentado en la mesa de la misma sala, buscando algo en el móvil sin fijarse.

Jyushi tomó el móvil y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Antes de que el mayor protestase, le agarró los mofletes y le giró la cara hacia los más pequeños, haciendo que viera por fin a los más pequeños y su deplorable estado.

–Vuelve a pensar.

Ichimatsu estaba en una esquina del salón abrazándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro con una oscura aura a su alrededor, Choromatsu estaba en el suelo mirando al techo mientras escuchaba las canciones Jpop más triste que tenía en la galería de su móvil, Karamatsu abrazaba a su tigre de peluche encogido en el sofá con los ojos llorosos sollozando de cuando en cuando y Osomatsu miraba por la ventana sin decir palabra y sin moverse desde hacía horas.

Todomatsu rodó los ojos.

–Vale, están deprimidos. – tuvo que admitir finalmente.

–Tenemos que hacer algo para animarlos. – repitió Jyushi en el mismo tono que antes.

–¿Qué propones?

–¡Una excursión familiar! – exclamó dando saltos y haciendo aspavientos.

–Nah, eso sólo los entretendría un día. – dijo apoyando el codo en la mesa y la cara en su mano – Si quieres hacer algo, tiene que ser más… ¿grande? Algo que les haga pensar y divertirse por sí mismo, sin nosotros junto a ellos.

–¿Se te ocurre algo, nii-san? – preguntó el de amarillo.

–Mmmm… Puede que tenga algo. – dijo de repente levantándose a recuperar su móvil. Empezó a teclear a una gran velocidad y Jyushimatsu se preguntó que demonios estaría haciendo – Me vas a tener que ayuda. ¿Estás listo para la misión que te encomendaré?

–¡De acuerdo! – asintió sonriente cuadrándose cual soldado.

–Tendré que llamar a varias personas… Busca papeles de colores, lapices y mucho lubricante, Jyushi, los necesitaré.

–¿Lubricante?

–Pedirle un favor a cierto amigo multimillonario en miniatura va a doler y mucho. – respondió enigmáticamente, llevándose de manera inconsciente una mano al trasero.

Jyushimatsu sólo ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

.

Varios días después bastante temprano por la mañana, alguien llamó al timbre mientras los pequeños estaban echados en el suelo del salón leyendo algún manga o jugando a las cartas. Todomatsu estaba en la cocina con Matsuyo y Jyushimatsu había ido a entrenar con el abuelo Matsuzo, así que fue Choromatsu el que se levantó a abrir la puerta, por suerte para los vagos de sus hermanos.

Frente a él encontró un chico de su tamaño con una pequeña bandera de Japón en la cabeza y vestido de ninja cubriendo incluso la cara.

–H-hola… – saludó el de verde algo extrañado por las pintas del visitante – ¿Qué desea?

–¿Eres Ichimatsu? – preguntó, y su voz sonó más infantil de lo que el niño esperaba.

–No, él es mi hermano. Yo soy Choromatsu. – se presentó sonriendo.

–También me vales. ¡Toma! – dijo sacando una carta de entre sus ropas y ofreciéndosela – ¡Tus hermanos y tú habéis sido elegidos para buscar un tesoro! ¡Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro! – canturreó bailando alegremente.

–¿Tesoro?

–Sí, tesoro. ¡Un juego de adivinanzas para encontrar un tesoro! – volvió a bailar. Choro pensó que ese chico era incluso más raro que sus hermanos, y eso ya era decir – Resolved las adivinanzas para encontrar nuevas pistas y tendréis un tesoro al final, ¡un enorme tesoro! ¡Por cierto, me gustan mucho las banderas! ¡Nos vemos, nuevo amigo!

Y sin decir nada más, el chico dejó caer una bomba de humo y "desapareció" cantando y dando saltitos alegremente.

Choromatsu se preguntó por un momento qué demonios había pasado en aquel minuto y quién sería aquel chico. Luego se dijo que les había pasado cosas más extrañas a lo largo de toda su vida y volvió tranquilamente al salón con sus hermanos, que le miraban fijamente esperando que les contara que había pasado.

–¿Y bien? – preguntó finalmente Ichimatsu – ¿Quién era?

–Era un chico vestido de ninja. – explicó sentándose tranquilamente – Dijo que todos nosotros habíamos sido elegidos para buscar un tesoro y me dio una carta con una adivinanza para que lo encontráramos.

–¡¿Tesoro?! – exclamaron los tres niños poniéndose en pie ilusionados.

–¿Oro, dinero, montones de joyas brillantes? – dijo Ichimatsu casi babeando.

–¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Abre esa carta ahora! – exclamó Osomatsu dando saltos impaciente.

Karamatsu se la arrebató al ver la lentitud del cuarto hermano y la abrió a toda prisa. En el interior había un papel morado no muy grande y con letras blancas en el que estaba lo que parecía ser la primera pista.

–"E-el… le… l-li… no…" No sé leer esto… – admitió Kara entregándole la pista a Ichimatsu algo apenado – ¿Tima-nii-san?

–"El felino más rápido de todos lleva una cesta llena de comida." – leyó el de morado alzando una ceja confuso – ¿Qué demonios es esta pista? ¡No tiene sentido!

–¿Qué es un felino? – preguntó Osomatsu ladeando la cabeza.

–Son primos de los gatos. – respondió Ichi.

–¡Ah, pero que tontería! ¡Los gatos no compran! – rió divertido.

–Algún sentido tiene que tener… – dijo Choro confuso – Sólo hay que pensar un poco. Puede que no haya que tomárselo literalmente, ¿no?

Durante cerca de una hora, los cuatro estuvieron sentados en el suelo formando un cuadrado cruzados de brazos, pensando. Aunque Karamatsu cada dos por tres se desviaba del tema y Oso andaba mirando las musarañas y no aportaba nada. Ichimatsu estaba empezando a impacientarse por no encontrar ninguna respuesta.

–El felino más rápido de todos es el guepardo… – dijo mirando al techo – ¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido un guepardo con una cesta de comida! Además, aun si fueran con una cesta, ¿qué maldito lugar indicarían? ¿Una carnicería?

–T-tal vez hay que verlo de otra manera… – sugirió Karamatsu.

–¿Le preguntamos a nii-san? – sugirió Choromatsu.

Ichi y Kara se negaron en rotundo, asegurando que si lo resolvían ellos solos tendrían que repartir el tesoro entre menos personas. Y mientras los tres discutían como siempre, Osomatsu se levantó y se acercó a la cocina. Fue el único lo suficientemente inteligente como para querer preguntarle si él sabía la respuesta alegando que era una adivinanza de un libro.

Casualmente llegó a escuchar la conversación que habían tenido hasta ahora Todomatsu y su abuela.

–¿Estás segura de que ningún supermercado vende mi champú suavizante, abuela? – preguntó Todo – Lo necesito más que a nada en este mundo, ningún otro champú me deja el pelo tan sedoso como ese.

–No lo sé, cariño, pero creo que no. – suspiró Matsuyo – Tal vez deberías buscar en el SúperLeón, ahí hay mucha más variedad que en los supermercados más cercanos. O si no en el SúperTigre, aunque está más lejos.

–¿SúperLeón? ¿SúperTigre? – repitió Osomatsu entrando en la cocina.

Todomatsu y Matsuyo se volvieron hacia el menor y sonrieron.

–¿Qué sucede, Oso-chan? – preguntó la abuela con una enorme sonrisa.

–El león y el tigre son primos de los gatos, ¿verdad? – quiso saber lleno de curiosidad.

–Sí, y el león es el rey de todos los animales. – respondió Todo sonriendo – Al parecer, todos los supermercados del distrito tienen nombres de felinos. ¡Espero que Ichi tarde en encontrar el SúperGato o no volveremos a saber de él! – terminó riendo imaginando al de morado haciéndose cliente incondicional de esa tienda.

 _"Un supermercado con nombre de… etto… ¡felinos! Y tiene comida y cestas para llevarla. ¡Debe ser allí!"_ pensó Oso perspicaz.

–¿Y hay alguno que se llame _"depardo"_ o algo así?

–Sí, el SúperGuepardo es un supermercado para niños y está a diez minutos andando de aquí. – dijo Matsuyo pensativa – Te haré un mapa si quieres ir un día de estos.

–Bingo~ – rió por lo bajo. En seguida recibió un papel con las indicaciones para llegar al lugar – ¡Gracias, abuela!

–Espera, ¿por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Totty con curiosidad.

El menor tragó duro y negó rápidamente.

–Nada. ¡Me gustan los _depardos_ y quiero ir a ver! – exclamó alegremente antes de volver al salón.

Allí, sus hermanos seguían peleándose y ahora Ichi y Choro rodaban por el suelo golpeándose y gritando insultos mientras Karamatsu animaba a su querido Tima-nii-san. Suspiró y negó viendo aquello. Luego se quejaban de que él fuera un niño violento. ¡Con semejante ejemplos, como para no serlo!

–¡Oye, nii-san, escuchadme! – exclamó tratando de llamar la atención de los mayores. Ninguno le hizo el más mínimo caso – ¡Ya sé dónde está la siguiente pista!

Ahora sí que se detuvieron.

–¡¿En serio?! – exclamó Choromatsu impresionado.

–¡Chorizo, pelmazo, quítate de encima! – exigió Ichimatsu intentando apartar al menor de una patada.

Karamatsu se acercó al menor y pasó su brazo por los hombros del menor.

–Sabía que tenías talento, _my dear buraza._ ¡Era cuestión de tiempo que dieras con la clave del misterio que embargaba nuestras vidas… desde hace una hora! – aseguró colocándose sus gafas de sol – ¿Y? ¿Cuál era la respuesta a la adivinanza, _my little_ Osomatsu?

–El Súper _Depardo_. – respondió rascándose la nariz con orgullo.

Los demás se quedaron mirándole sin haber entendido lo más mínimo.

–El niño pequeño y que no sabe casi nada del mundo soy yo, ¿no? Debería daros vergüenza. – dijo con cierta ironía, queriendo verse superior a los demás – El Súper _Depardo_ es un supermercado que hay a diez minutos andando, es como en la pista. ¡Tengo un mapa!

–Osomatsu, algún día serás un hombre de provecho. – aseguró Choro fascinado.

Oso rió rascándose la nariz algo sonrojado. Entonces, Ichimatsu se puso en pie y se puso frente a sus hermanos, asumiendo el papel del jefe del grupo.

–Levantaos y preparaos para salid cuanto antes. – ordenó dando un par de palmadas – ¡Iremos montados en Hanimatsu! Seguro que así llegamos más.

Los tres mayores estuvieron por salir corriendo hacia el jardín donde se encontraba Hanimatsu pastando y tomando el sol cuando la voz del pequeño Oso los detuvo.

–¿No deberíamos elegir antes un nombre de equipo? ¡Pareceríamos héroes!

–Osomatsu, no hay tiempo para eso. – repuso Choromatsu.

–Vale, elijamos un nombre. – asintió Ichimatsu con las manos en sus bolsillos, pasando por delante del cuarto hermano ignorándolo.

Choromatsu suspiro. Como era normal en aquella casa, sus hermanos jamás le hacían caso a la voz de la conciencia.

.

El SúperGuepardo era, más que un supermercado, una tienda de juegos hecha para que los niños pudieran pasar un buen rato. Además de comida y otras cosas necesarias, también vendían cientos de juguetes en unas zonas especializadas para ello y, además, había un guepardo de peluche gigante y vestido de superhéroe que se había convertido en la mascota del lugar y que estaba en el escaparate para atraer a los más pequeños.

Ichimatsu tenía razón: sobre Hanimatsu llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que habían pensado. A pesar de que se perdieron por no saber interpretar el mapa, llegaron en menos de un cuarto de hora y se notaba que el animal podría seguir así todo el día sin apenas cansarse. Sólo que para eso Karamatsu debió seguir corriendo a los demás porque no cabía sobre la alpaca.

Al llegar al supermercado, el pobre niño estaba hecho polvo.

–E-es la última vez… que corro en… mi vida… – aseguró sintiéndose al borde de la muerte.

–Oh, Karamatsu, hay una zona de instrumentos musicales en la tienda. – notó Choromatsu mirando por el escaparate.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Este sitio es el paraíso! – exclamó entrando lo más rápido posible al lugar.

Los otros tres también entraron siguiendo al de azul, dejando a Hani fuera escondido tras una pancarta. Una vez dentro, Osomatsu empezó a saltar da la alegría que sentía por poder jugar con sus hermanos mayores.

–¡Los Cachondos encontraremos el tesoro! – exclamó muy ilusionado.

–Sigue sin gustarme ese nombre… – masculló Choro cruzándose de brazos. Por desgracia, había sido el único en oponerse a la decisión.

Una vez en el supermercado, tuvieron que pensar donde estaría la siguiente pista. El lugar era muy grande y registrarlo entero les llevaría todo el día, así que sabían que algo deberían estar pasando por alto, pero no sabían bien qué.

–¿Seguro que el chico que trajo la carta no te dio ninguna otra pista? – preguntó Ichimatsu mirando a su hermano.

Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo pensativo. Él no recordaba que le hubiera dicho nada más, simplemente había preguntado por el de morado, dijo que habían sido escogidos para buscar un tesoro con adivinanzas y, antes de irse…

–¡Dijo que le gustaban mucho las banderas! – exclamó chocando su puño sobre la palma de su mano abierta sonriendo – A lo mejor eso quiere decir que las pistas están cerca de una bandera como…

–… como la que hay en el escaparate junto al guepardo de peluche. – completó el mayor entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

Los pequeños se dirigieron hacia el lugar que habían indicado. Casualmente, atada a la cola del gran guepardo había un papel formando un lazo de color verde, el cual supieron en seguida que debía ser la siguiente pista. Osomatsu, experto en disimular y en robar sin que nadie lo notara, se acercó con mucho cuidado, desató el lazo sin que nadie lo viera y volvió con sus hermanos en seguida.

Ichimatsu tomó la nota y la leyó.

–"El gallo canta cada hora mientras aprende la lección." ¿Un lugar con gallos? – dijo mirando a los más pequeños, que en seguida se encogieron de hombros.

–¿Será una tienda de animales? – se preguntó Osomatsu.

–Supongo, pero el resto sobraría entonces.

–¿Un zoo?

–No creo que en el zoo haya gallinas, suelen ser animales más… exóticos.

–¡Una granja!

–Osomatsu, déjalo, por favor.

–Es mejor que busquemos a Karamatsu para que piense también si quiere llevarse parte del tesoro cuando lo encontremos. – sugirió Choromatsu caminando hacia la zona de música – A lo mejor a él se le ocurre algo.

Ichimatsu asintió de acuerdo, aunque no se le ocurría cómo podía ayudar el idiota de su hermanito. Pronto llegaron a la zona que estaba plagada de instrumentos, con saxofones, tambores, guitarras e incluso un enorme pianos de cola cuidado y protegido para que los niños lo usaran sin problemas. Allí es donde estaba Karamatsu, sentado frente al piano junto a un par de niñas. Una de ellas tenía unos cinco años y tenía el pelo castaño recogido en un par de trenzas y un vestidito de color rosa que la hacía parecer una princesa; la otra, de unos ocho años, era rubia y llevaba una enorme sudadera amarilla.

–¡Tocas bien el piano! – le aduló la rubia sonriente.

–G-gracias… – respondió muy sonrojado – Me gustaría aprender a tocar muchos instrumentos, aunque de mayor quiero ser jugador de baloncesto.

–Entonces yo quiero casarme contigo cuando sea mayor. – dijo la castaña abrazándose al brazo del chico – Seguro que acabas siendo un deportista famoso, elegante y muy rico, y yo cuidaré de tu dinero.

Karamatsu tragó duro e intentó alejarse de ella, pero no lo consiguió.

Los chicos se acercaron, llegando al mismo tiempo que una niña de unos diez años morena y con un vestido negro y morado, separándose de un grupo de otras tres chicas adolescente. Choromatsu pensó que era extraño encontrar niños allí a pesar de ser un día entre semana por la mañana.

–Parece que alguien ha ligado. – rieron Ichimatsu y la chica a la vez.

Ambos se miraron confusos, arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo. A los dos les estaba molestando ver a alguien tan idéntico a sí mismo justo enfrente plagiando sus movimientos.

–Espera, yo a ti te conozco… – dijo ella haciendo memoria y cruzándose de brazos – Eres el primo-gato Ichimatsu, ¿cierto?

–Pues yo a ti no te conozco. – aseguró Ichimatsu imitando el gesto.

–Soy Ichiko, tu prima. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? – preguntó, aunque luego suspiró – No te preocupes, en realidad lo entiendo. La mala suerte se siempre va conmigo, es normal que no te acuerdes de alguien como yo.

–Oh, ahora sí me acuerdo. – dijo sonriendo y señalándola – Tu eres la prima siniestra que se pasó la Navidad de hace varios años pidiéndole un muñeco vudú a Santa Claus, ¿verdad?

–Sí, esa era yo. – afirmó desanimada. ¿Realmente sólo la recordaba por eso? – He venido con mis hermanas a comprar regalos para Navidad. Las que están con ese niño del piano son mis hermanas Jyushiko y Todoko, y las que están más para allá son mis hermanas, no sé si las recuerdas.

–No, no me suenan… Pero el niño es mi hermano Karamatsu. Aunque jamás se lo diré, es muy lindo, ¿a que sí?

–Sí, más que mis hermanas. ¿Vas de compras en familia también?

–Sí, más o menos…

Ambos rieron por las casualidades que les había llevado a encontrarse justo allí. De repente notaron que le observaban fijamente. Se volvieron y se encontraron con Choromatsu, Karamatsu, Osomatsu, Jyushiko y Todoko mirándolos confusos, además de las otras tres hermanas de Ichiko que se habían incluido y que sonreían con cierta picardía.

–Ehm… ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Oso sin entender nada.

–Ahora que lo pienso, Osomatsu y Karamatsu nunca os ha visto… – murmuró Ichimatsu – Oso-chan, ellas son nuestras primas, que si no recuerdo mal se llamaban en orden… – se quedó un momento pensativo intentando recordar y empezó a señalarlas – Osoko, Karako, Choroko, Ichiko, Jyushiko y Todoko. Parece que nuestros padre se pusieron de acuerdo para ponernos los nombres…

–Vaya, el primo-gato sabelotodo. – rió la susodicha Osoko, de dieciséis años. Su pelo negro le llegaba por los hombros y llevaba una sudadera roja y unos pantalones vaqueros – ¡Cuanto tiempo! Creí que no os volveríamos a ver. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos mayores?

–Todomatsu-nii-san está en casa con la abuela conversando sobre champú, creo, y Jyushimatsu-nii-san está por ahí jugando al béisbol con la energía y alegría que habita en su alma. – explicó Karamatsu sentándose en un taburete y alzando una pierna sobre su cabeza como cuando presumía de algo que los demás no sabían – Llevamos algunos días viviendo en esta ciudad, que nos ha recibido con sus brazos abiertos conquistando nuestros corazones.

–Creo que ya no me casaré contigo… – se quejó Todoko separándose todo lo posible del chico sacando la lengua con asco.

–Veo que no habéis cambiado nada. – rió la mayor rascándose la nariz.

Sus hermanas más pequeñas se giraron hacia ella, preguntándole con la mirada qué es lo que sabía.

–Estos son nuestros dobles masculinos. – dijo Karako con los brazos en jarra y porte orgulloso, pareciendo casi tan dolorosa como Karamatsu. Ella tenía unos catorce años, el pelo negro como su hermana mayor pero recogido en una pequeña coleta y vestía ropa de deporte azul y negra – Quiero decir, son nuetros primos de la gran ciudad. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu no están, así que ellos son el gatuno Ichimatsu, el friki Choromatsu, el futuro _sex simbol_ Karamatsu y…

–… y el pequeño y adorable Osomatsu. – completó Osoko sin poder evitarlo – ¡Aww, es la cosa más linda del mundo entero! ¡Estoy segura que de mayor será el chico más sexy de todos, tu novia será la envidia de todas las mujeres! – exclamó agachándose a tirarle de las mejillas al pequeño Oso.

–¡Mentira, nee-chan, yo soy la más adorable! – exclamó Todoko lloriqueando.

–¡Ella es más adorable, más adorable! – corroboró Jyushiko haciendo aspavientos.

–¡Ezoh, esha ez maz adogabre! – intentó decir el de rojo revolviéndose para poder liberar a sus pobre mejillas.

La rosada forcejeó con Osomatsu llorando y diciéndole a su hermana que no podía sustituirla por el primer niño pequeño y maleante que encontrara en una tienda y su hermana de amarillo la animaba saltando y haciendo botar sus rizos. Antes de que empezara una guerra de género, Choromatsu se interpuso entre su hermanito y su primita.

–Chico, esperad, no olvidéis que estamos aquí para resolver una adivinanza. – les recordó el de verde alzando la pista que tenían.

Karako le arrebató el papel y lo leyó para sí misma, mientras que Choroko se asomaba para ver también. Ella parecía tener doce o trece años e iba bastante abrigada, con un abrigo esmeralda hasta las rodillas, gafas de montura verde y su pelo oscuro recogido en un moño.

–No tengo ni idea… – musitó la de azul avergonzada.

–Ichiko-chan, ¿en tu escuela no hay un gallinero? – preguntó la de verde con curiosidad.

–¿Eh? Sí, hay un gallinero. – afirmó algo confusa, ya que no tenía ni idea de como su hermana sabía eso – Lo han organizado este año los chicos de cuarto curso, es su proyecto de o algo así. Cada vez que suena el timbre del cambio de clase, el gallo empieza a cacarear como loco. ¡Un día de estos lo cazaré y haré caldo con él!

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo, nee-chan? – preguntó Jyushiko.

–Creo que es allí donde deberían ir. – dijo devolviéndole la pista a Choromatsu – Si un gallo canta cada hora, será porque se encuentra cerca de algún timbre o campana que suene cada hora. La parte de la lección me hizo pensar en una escuela. La escuela de Ichiko está a varias calles de aquí, si preguntáis seguro que llegáis en seguida.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

–Wow, ¡eres genial! – sonrió Choromatsu muy sorprendido – ¡No sé como podríamos agradecerte por ayudarnos tanto, prima Choroko!

–Yo sí lo sé. – dijo sonriendo, y sus gafas repentinamente se empañaron al volver la cara hacia Ichimatsu y Karamatsu.

–Huid, rápido. – ordenaron las otras cinco hermanas.

Los dos tragaron duro y se apegaron más. Un escalofrío les recorrió la columna cuando ella se acercó con su sonrisa y sangre cayendo de su nariz. Algo les decía que no les gustaría la manera que tenía la de verde de cobrar sus deudas…

.

Una hora y media. Ese fue el tiempo que estuvieron Ichimatsu y Karamatsu bajo el poder de su prima, que no hacía otra cosa que obligarlos a hacer poses "lindas" y otras más "eróticas" según ella mientras grababa, fotografiaba y reía como una pervertida pedófila. En parte a Kara le gustaba estar mucho tiempo cerca (literalmente) de su querido Tima-nii-san y adoraba actuar, pero estaba algo incómodo por la situación y deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Ichi mientras estaba muerto de nervios replanteándose toda su vida y se veía más recto que un palo en cada foto que le sacaban.

–C-Choromatsu, s-sálvame… – suplicó el de morado sudando frío mirando a su hermanito.

Choro lo ignoró fingiendo que estaba muy interesado en las cosas del estante a su lado. Osomatsu intentaba acudir a su ayuda, pero el de verde lo tenía sujeto por la gorra de la sudadera y le impedía alejarse de su lado.

–No te preocupes, Tima-nii-san. – dijo Karamatsu empujándolo con cuidado y colocándose a cuatro sobre él como le indicaba Choroko, aunque su cara parecía recién sacada de una película de mafiosos. Ante la sonrisa macabra del chico, Ichimatsu se sonrojó – Cuando acabemos con esto, nos vengaremos de ese bastardo…

El mayor pensó que tal vez su hermano debería dejar de pasar tiempo con él.

Después de eso, los chicos se despidieron de sus primas, que volvían a su casa después de un largo día de compras, y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron.

–Hay que huir. – decía Ichi todavía muy nervioso – Tomemos a Hanimatsu y salgamos de aquí ya. ¡No quiero volver a ver a Choroko en mi vida!

–Choromatsu-nii-san, esta vez te toca correr a ti. – dijo Kara sonriendo mirando al de verde. Él se iba a negar de inmediato cuando el pequeño añadió – Recuerda que sé dónde están las revistas de tu querida Nya-chan.

Ante eso, no pudo negarse a hacer un poco de deporte corriendo tras la alpaca.

Esa vez tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al colegio que le habían anunciado. El lugar estaba formado por un enorme edificio de tres plantas más una azotea y tenía un gran reloj en el centro, todo ello rodeado por un patio lleno de césped y tierra con algunos árboles que daba un buen lugar de sombra. En la parte de atrás había un campo de fútbol y un gimnasio donde se jugaba al baloncesto.

Cuando llegaron, los alumnos más rezagados estaban saliendo de clase y se dirigían ya a sus se quedaban embobados viendo a Hanimatsu trotando frente a ellos como si fuera un poni.

–Perdona, ¿sabes donde está el gallinero? – le preguntó Choro a uno de esos niños que parecía algo menor que él.

–Sí, está en la parte de atrás, se ve de lejos… – dijo mirando a la alpaca con los ojos iluminados – ¿Puedo tocarla?

–Podrías quedarte con ella hasta que volvamos si quieres. – le ofreció Ichimatsu fingiendo ser amable – Pero ten cuidado, está adiestrada y muerde a los desconocidos.

El chico tragó duro y se fue corriendo asustado.

Los cuatro hermanos bajaron de la alpaca y se dirigieron caminando junto a ella al lugar indicado. Como había dicho el chico cobarde, el gallinero de la escuela estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio, a la sombra de un árbol enorme. Y, para suerte de los chicos, había una bandera infantil con el dibujo de un pollito a un lado.

–¡Ahí está la siguiente pista! – exclamó Osomatsu corriendo hacia la bandera.

–Ten cuidado, Oso, te puedes caer. – dijo Choro sonriendo. Con esa frase se sentía un buen hermano mayor, creía que ya nada malo podía pasarle.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pequeño pudiera llegar a la bandera, un enorme perro mastín salió de la nada y se lanzó contra el niño ladrando y gruñendo ferozmente. Parecía que le mordería el cuello en cualquier momento y acabaría así con él. Hani baló del miedo y Choromatsu y Karamatsu chillaron sintiendo que les daba un ataque al corazón, pero la cadena que ataba al perro lo detuvo a centímetros de llegar al Oso.

–¡Un perrito! – exclamó el de rojo sin ver el peligro en los ladridos y gruñidos del perro.

–¡ _Oh my God,_ lo va a matar! – gritó Kara temblando.

–¡Ichimatsu-nii-san, rescátalo! – pidió Choro volviéndose hacia su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, Ichimatsu no parecía dispuesto a ayudar. Se había quedado paralizado, temblando y mirando al perro con los ojos como platos y la cara blanca. Se veía totalmente aterrorizado.

–Ni lo intentes, Tima-nii-san le tiene miedo a los perros. – dijo el de azul con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

–¡¿Y cómo salvamos a Oso entonces?! – preguntó zarandeando al quinto – ¡Es tan tonto que se acercará a acariciarlo! ¡Se va a morir, no puedo permitirlo! ¡KYAAAAAAH! – chilló cuando vio que lo inevitable se acercaba.

Osomatsu dio un paso al frente para abrazar al perro. Todo parecía que iba a acabar de una manera catastrófica y muy sangrienta cuando un chico de la edad de Ichimatsu llegó corriendo por detrás de los hermanos Matsuno y le lanzó una patada voladora al perro, golpeándolo en el costado. Luego le hizo una llave de karate para que no pudiera moverse, consiguiendo que el perro lloriqueara.

–¡Cierra el maldito hocico, Cerbero, chucho de mierda! – gritó el chico que llevaba una sudadera marrón.

Tras él llegaron otros dos niños idénticos al primero, uno con una sudadera naranja que parecía al borde de la muerte de tanto correr y el otro de celeste que los miró muy tranquilo.

–Fugoomatsu-nii-san, ¡detente! – exclamó el de naranja muy alterado, justo como Choro momentos antes – ¡Vas a matar a Cerbero!

–Pero el perro iba a matar a ese niño. – añadió el de celeste señalando a Osomatsu.

Tras un par de minutos, el perro pudo huir del chico y Karamatsu y Choromatsu corrieron a comprobar que Oso estuviera sano y salvo, todo bajo la vigilancia de sus salvadores. El de verde, muy emocionado, acabó llorando y abrazando al menor.

–Oye, enanos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó el llamado Fugoomatsu cruzándose de brazos – ¡Si habéis venido a robar gallinas, más vale que corráis porque os lanzo a Cerbero de nuevo! – gritó furibundo.

–Depende, ¿las gallinas dan dinero? – preguntó Oso cual comerciante, sin inmutarse ante el mayor.

–¡Osomatsu, no! – lo regañó Choro.

–Habíamos venido a buscar un papel con una pista. – explicó Karamatsu enseñando los papeles de las pistas anteriores – Estamos en mitad de una búsqueda del tesoro y creíamos que la siguiente pista estaba en este gallinero, pero entonces el perro nos ha atacado y Tima-nii-san… Es decir, Ichimatsu se ha quedado paralizado. – explicó mirando de reojo a su hermano y luego se fijó en sus pantalones – E-espera, ¿te has hecho pis encima?

–Lo siento…

–¿Eres Ichimatsu? – dijeron los tres a la vez confusos.

–¿Ese no es el nombre de nuestro primo, Koda? – preguntó Fugoo mirando a sus hermanos.

–Sí, el que siempre perdía contra ti jugando a la play y acabó golpeando la televisión como un envidioso. – añadió el de naranja, Kodamatsu, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Tú que opinas, Uchuu?

–Mmmm, por algo la cara de estos niños me sonaban. – dijo el de celeste, Uchuumatsu – Son los hermanos pequeños de Ichimatsu, por lo que son nuestros primos.

–Más primos que no recuerdo, viva. – alzó el brazo con parsimonia.

–¿Más primos? – preguntó Oso con curiosidad – Podríamos formar un equipo de _rubby_ familiar. Oye, ¿sois tres gemelos? ¡Yo tengo cinco hermanos mayores! – dijo mostrando cuatro dedos. Choromatsu le levantó el pulgar también para que fuera correcto – Pero estaría genial que también fuésemos gemelos…

–Idiotamatsu, se dice "trillizos" y "sixtillizos". – lo corrigió Choromatsu en un susurro.

–Sep, ¡somos trillizos y nos encargamos de cuidar a las gallinas! – exclamó Fugoo haciendo una pose de superhéroe – El menor, Uchuumatsu, se encarga de que los huevos estén a buena temperatura para que nazcan los pollitos. – Uchuu sonrió tontamente – El mediano, Kodamatsu, las alimenta y limpia y huye del gallo cuando está de mal humor. – Koda saludó sonriendo muy avergonzado – ¡Y el mayor, el grandioso Fugoomatsu, es quien cuida del perro guardián Cerbero!

–¿Os gustaría quedaros con nosotros a merendar? – preguntó el de celeste – Solemos comer aquí y hoy mamá nos ha dado comida.

–No, no hace fal-

Choromatsu intentó negarse, pero el estómago de sus hermanos empezaron a rugir en contra de esas palabras.

Finalmente, los cuatro niños y la alpaca decidieron quedarse a tomar la deliciosa comida que había preparado la madre de los trillizos. Extendieron un gran mantel de picnic a una distancia. Había galletas con chispas de chocolate, pasteles, papitas y otras muchísimas cosas que podían provocar diabetes precoz.

Ichimatsu fue el primero en empezar a comer como un gato muerto de hambre mientras sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos se secaban junto a la bandera del pollito.

–Mmmmm, ¡delicioso! – dijo disfrutando de cada bocado.

–¡Yo también quiero! – exclamaron Kara y Oso lanzándose sobre la comida.

–Muchas gracias por la comida. – dijo Choro educadamente.

–¡No seas como Koda! – gruñó Fugoo dando una palmada en el suelo – Por mucho que digas, acabaréis pagando por esta comida de una manera u otra. ¡Nada sale gratis!

–Por cierto, buscabais un papel con una adivinanza escrita, ¿verdad? – preguntó el de naranja amablemente, haciéndole disimuladamente un corte de mangas al mayor. Los menores asintieron repetidas veces – ¿Es éste? Lo encontré junto a la bandera unos minutos antes de que llegárais.

Koda mostró un papel de color azul. Choromatsu lo tomó y leyó lo que ponía en él.

–"Las flores de sakura vuelan destruyendo las murallas de la fortaleza". – dijo alzando una ceja – ¿Cómo pueden unas flores destruir unas murallas?

–¿Qué es _destuir_? ¿Y _portaleza_? – preguntó Osomatsu confuso.

–Destruir es como romper, destrozar. Y una fortaleza creo que es un castillo muy grande – explicó Karamatsu haciendo uso de su sabiduría infantil – La frase quiere decir que las flores de los cerezos rompen un castillo.

–¡Oh, yo también puedo romper castillos! – dijo el de rojo muy emocionado – El otro día en el _cole_ salté en el castillo de Nagi-chan y, ¡pum! Se rompió y se enfadó mucho y me pegó, ¡pero yo le pegué más fuerte!

–Osomatsu, esos castillos son de arena… – le corrigió Choromatsu con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, entonces una extraña idea le pasó por la cabeza – Castillos de arena… Kodamatsu, ¿hay por aquí algún sitio con una bandera, cerezos y un arenero al lado?

El de naranja ladeó la cabeza y miró a sus hermanos. Los tres se quedaron pensando en algún sitio así cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, poniendo la misma expresión pensativa. Eran idénticos en ese momento y Osomatsu quiso saber que sería de ellos si él y sus hermanos fueran… ¿Cómo era? ¿Sixtillizos? Sí, algo así era. ¡Seguro que sería muy divertido! En ese momento, Uchuu abrió los ojos recordando.

–El parque Bridge. – dijo mirando a algún punto en el cielo, hipnotizado – Está aquí al lado, a unas pocas manzanas, y tiene cerezos y un arenero a los pies del más grande de todos. Ah, y también hay una bandera de Japón junto al puente. Deberíais mirar allí.

–Eso haremos. – aseguró Ichimatsu dándole un pastelito a Choro – Pero antes de eso, come.

.

Mientras tanto, tras un arbusto cercano estaban Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu escondidos, cubriéndose la cabeza con un paño de su color y unas gafas de sol para que nadie los reconociera. Algo que no servía de mucho, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban la sudadera con el símbolo de la familia.

–¿Estás bien, Jyushi? – preguntó preocupado, mirando la manga desgarrada de la sudadera de su hermano.

Al darse cuenta, el de amarillo escondió su mano herida tras su espalda y movió la otra quitándole importancia al asunto. El maldito Cerbero los había atacado cuando habían llegado al lugar un buen rato antes que sus hermanitos y por mala suerte le había mordido la mano. Ese perro había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo, sobretodo porque ambos casi se descubrieron para salvar al idiota de Osomatsu.

–No te preocupes, nii-san, mis largas mangas me han salvado. – mintió con una enorme sonrisa. Buscó en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó un pastelito idéntico al que tenía Choro entre sus manos – Mejor comamos algo. Di: "Aaaaaaah~"

–¡¿Cuándo lo has robado?! – preguntó impresionado.

Jyushi se lo quedó mirando con esos ojos felinos que ponía cuando estaba pensando en algo extraño. Todomatsu decidió finalmente que no importaba de dónde había salido el pastelito y obedeció abriendo la boca antes de que a su hermano le diera un ataque por pensar tanto.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí por hoy :D Al final le hice caso a los que me dijeron que dividiera el cap. Salían cerca de 10.000 palabras en total, y como mis caps ya suelen ser muy largos, no quería aburriros uwu_

 _Oye, ¿es normal que a veces me den ganas de borrar todo el fic y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido? No lo haré, no os preocupeis por eso, pero es la primera vez que siento algo así qwq_

 _Bueno, eso es todo! Hasta la semana que viene!_

 _PD: Ya pronto los niños volverán a crecer! :D Se están haciendo mayores y casi me siento orgulloso de ellos qwq_


End file.
